Can't Buy Happiness
by Edwardforever2
Summary: When Bella comes into a large inheritance due to her parents death she will soon learn from her new found friend Dr. Edward Cullen about true friendship, true love and commitment and why the most important things in life can never be bought! A/H- WARNING:Character deaths!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 1**

**Bad News**

"Dad I'll be fine I don't need a babysitter! I am 24 years old and graduating from Grad School next week I think I can handle a weekend without you and mom!" Bella snapped at Charlie, rolling her eyes.

"Bells we just don't want you feeling left out I really wish you could come with us, but if you say you'll be fine then I guess we will just have to trust you." Said Charlie in a defeated tone.

"I know dad, but I have finals for the next 2 days and besides I'll get to spend plenty of time with you and mom on our summer vacation together. You guys go and enjoy New York."

Renee came bouncing down the stairs like the ball of energy she is and as Bella turned to her mother she found herself engulfed in a tight embrace.

"Bella are you absolutely sure you will be okay without us until Monday, because I can let Charlie go to the Policeman Convention without me and stay with you."

"Mom don't be ridiculous dad's getting an award I would never ask you to miss that and I wish I could come, but honestly I'll be fine." Bella stressed with annoyance.

"Alright then honey, I cooked you a couple of meals and left them in the fridge for you and your cousin Emmett will be checking in on you while we are gone." Bella cringed at the thought of Renee cooking for her as this was definitely not her area of expertise. She was pulled from her thoughts by a strong embrace from Charlie and then they were gone.

Bella locked the door and headed into the kitchen to inspect the science project in the fridge left by her mother. Not wanting to risk an upset stomach and missing her finals she settled for a bowl of cereal and headed upstairs to her room to get some last minute studying done.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Bella was startled out of her sleep by the sound of her cell phone ringing on her nightstand. She desperately searched for the little annoying electronic device while trying to keep her eyes closed to block out the light from her lamp on her night stand. She sat up as she hit the talk key on the phone and looked at the clock to noticed it was almost midnight and she had been asleep for almost 9 hours.

"Hello" Bella said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hi, is this Bella?" A familiar male voice came through the phone.

"Yes, this is she." Bella whispered still trying to wake up.

"This is detective Whitlock from Forks Police Dept. We just received a call from the New York Police dept. advising us that the plane Chief Swan and your mom were on lost power in 3 of its 5 engines while descending to land and crashed into the runway."

Bella gasped and her eyes instantly filled with tears. She tried to talk but no sound came out.

"There were no survivors, but they were able to recover some of the bodies and Chief Swan and Mrs. Swan were two of them. Isabella I am so sorry to have to deliver this kind of news to you. They need for you to come to New York to identify the bodies. They have agreed to keep them in the hospital morgue for 72 hours to allow you travel time."

Detective Whitlock continued to give Bella necessary details but her mind could not focus enough to comprehend his words. She sat numb in her bed staring at a picture on her computer desk of her, Charlie and Renee at her high school graduation.

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Um, I... where do I..." Bella cleared her throat and tried to speak again while trying to ignore the constricting feeling in her chest.

"Where do I need to go?" just as she finished her question she heard the front door open downstairs and a booming male voice yelling her name at the bottom of the stairs.

"Emmett" she whispered as she jumped from her bed and headed out of her room. He met her with a tight embrace at the top of the stairs.

"I'm here baby girl, I'm here." He kissed the top of her head as she soaked his shirt with her salty tears. Emmett took her cell phone out of her hand and put it to his ear to see who was talking on the other end.

"Hello, this is Bella's cousin Emmett, who is this?"

"Emmett it's me, Jasper. " He said as he blew out a sigh of relief. Jasper and Emmett had been best friends since high school and Emmett is married to Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie. "The NYPD called the station when they did not get an answer on the home number listed in Charlie's cell phone. They found his badge and I.D. card In his wallet."

Bella's sobs were quiet, but Emmett could feel her body shaking as he held her with his free arm.

"They also called me, because I was the last person he contacted before boarding the plane." Emmett said. "Listen I need to attend to Bella so I'll call you in the morning after I make travel arrangements for Bella and I." He hit the end button on her cell and quickly wrapped his other arm around her. He guided her back to her room and gently sat her down on her bed. When he looked down into her big brown eyes his heart broke knowing he was all she had now.

"Emmett, wha...what am I suppose to do without them? They can't be gone, I need them!" Bella dropped her head as her sobs overcame her. Her chest constricted with pain as it heaved up and down from her erratic breathing. She cried until her vision went blurry and the only way she could breath was through her mouth. Emmett held her until her cries subsided and her breathing became regular letting him know she had succumb to sleep. After placing a blanket over her, he pulled her bedroom door slightly behind him leaving her nightstand lamp on and took out his cell phone to call his wife Rosalie.

"Hey baby, I was waiting on your call. How are you and Bella holding up?" Rosalie asked with concern lacing her voice.

"She's sleeping right now and I'm going to lay down and get some sleep while I can. Babe I need a favor. Can you please book us 2 tickets to N.Y. for tomorrow?"

"No problem, I'll booked the flights before I lay down."

"Thanks babe, are the boys sleep?"

"Yes finally! She said sounding relieved. " So I will call you in the morning with the flight information, get some rest and I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, goodnight." Emmett grabbed a sheet from the linen closet and headed to the couch to try and get some sleep.

Bella's slumber was disturbed by the unusual glare of the Forks, Washington sun shining through her window and the smell of bacon and eggs cooking downstairs. As she opened her eyes the pounding in her head hit her like a ton of bricks and then the memories of what she learned just a few hours ago came crashing back and the sobs instantly began. As she gained control of her breathing she rose from her bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She was greeted with a bear hug and the loud booming voice of her cousin Emmett.

"Good morning sleepy head. I've go some breakfast cooking for you." Emmett said trying to sound upbeat. Bella dragged herself to the table and sat in her usual seat and just stared out of the window. Emmett brought he and Bella's plates to the table with hot bacon, eggs and jellied toast. He then poured each of them a glass of orange juice. As he sat down next to her he tried to make small conversation with her to no avail.

"Bella sweetie please try to eat something I don't want you to get sick on the flight to N.Y."

And that statement brought on a whole new wave of tears. Emmett jumped up an grabbed her into a bear hug and just held her. Once she was calm he took her upstairs and started the shower for her. As Bella stood under the hot water in the steamy bathroom her mind took her down memory lane to her childhood years with her parents. Once the water started going cold she quickly washed her body and hair and got out of the shower. After drying off she wrapped the towel around herself and caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror and to herself she looked horrific. Her eyes were blood shot red and she had red blotches all across her cheeks from all the crying.

"Are you alright in there?" Emmett asked with deep concern in his voice. Bella opened the door and exited the bathroom and went into her room without saying a word.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you're ready." Emmett spoke through her now closed bedroom door. As he headed down the stairs the door bell rang and he could see a little pixie standing outside of the front door. When he opened the door, Jasper's fiancé and Rosalie's best friend, Alice ,swung into full gear. She quickly hugged Emmett and handed him their boarding passes that Rosalie had printed out for them.

"Rosalie has your bag packed and after she drops the boys off at school she will meet us at the airport. I am going to drive you and Bella there after I pack her a bag." Alice said and dashed up the stairs. She knocked softly on Bella's door and then slowly opened it as to not frighten her. When Alice took in her friends appearance she gasped.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry honey." She said as she embraced her friend.

"Alice, I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that they're gone." Bella said hugging her friend back. Alice pulled back and looked Bella in the eyes.

"I don't know why this happen, but I do know everything happens for a reason and you are not alone Bella. You have me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle and we will never leave you. My brother Edward is a doctor at the hospital in N.Y. where they took your parents and he will be waiting for you and Emmett to pick you guys up from the airport." Bella nodded her head and gave Alice a small smile as tears continued to stream down her face. She vaguely remembered Edward from high school but was grateful anyway.

"Thank you Alice. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Bella said between sobs.

Alice began to quickly pack Bella's bag for the trip. Bella slipped on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt while Alice packed her bag. She then went into the bathroom and brushed her still damp hair into a messy ponytail. As she exited the bathroom she heard both Alice and Emmett downstairs in the kitchen. She quickly descended the stairs and they made their way out to Emmett's jeep. Bella hopped in the back while Alice rode up front with Emmett. The ride to the airport was quiet and Rosalie was waiting for them by the security check point. She quickly pulled Bella into a warm embrace.

"Hey Bells, I'm so sorry this happened and whatever you need me for I will be here for you."

"Thanks Rosalie." Bella gave her a forced smile while fighting to hold back the tears. As they pulled away Bella's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and it was her childhood friend Jacob Black.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella, I just heard the news about your parents from my father. I am so sorry Bella. Is there anything you want me to do I'll be home in 2 days?" Jacob went to school in California at USC.

"Just you being here will be enough Jake. I'll be in N.Y. for 3 days and I will return on Tuesday."

"Do you want me to come to N.Y. with you?"

"No, Emmett's' going with me so I'll be fine. I'll just see you when I get back, okay?"

"Sure, sure whatever you want Bella. I'll see you Tuesday."

With that, they said their goodbyes to Rosalie and Alice, made their way through security, found their gate and boarded the plane. They both slept almost the entire flight and as the plane started descending and the fasten seat belt lights came back on, Bella's stomach started to knot as she thought about what was ahead of her. After exiting the plane and retrieving their luggage they made their way towards the passenger pick up area. Suddenly Bella felt a pull almost like a magnet that made her look up and when she did she found herself staring into the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen in her life. For a brief moment her mind went blank and the wonderful scent coming from this gorgeous human being staring down at her was enough to make her forget her own name. She quickly tried to recover and shook her head to clear her thoughts and just when she thought she was back in control this gorgeous creature spoke in the most velvety, melodic voice she had ever heard.

"Bella Swan right? Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother." He extended his hand to her but along with her brain, her mouth and body parts had stopped working too. Edward smirked a little uncomfortably from her silence. Emmett stepped in and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Hey Edward, I haven't seen you since high school, thanks for coming to get us. How have you been?" Bella took this opportunity to get herself together since Emmett had saved her.

"I've been very good thanks for asking. How about you?"

"I can't complain at all, and you remember my cousin Bella from Forks High School."

"I most certainly do. It's a pleasure to see you again after all these years." He said as he shook her hand. The electric pull she felt when he touched her was indescribable. She furrowed her brows and he gave her another smirk.

"Well I hope you guys don't mind staying with me because all the hotels within a 60 mile radius are booked due to the convention in town."

"Not at all thanks for accommodating us I am very grateful." Bella said after finally finding her voice.

"It's no problem at all." Edward lead them to the parking garage where his silver Volvo was parked. After loading the trunk with their luggage they drove to Edward's condo in Manhattan. Edward and Emmett made small conversation catching up on each other's lives since high school while Bella sat in the back lost in her own thought about her parents. She was broken out of her reverie when her car door opened and Edward stood outside waiting for her to get out. Emmett grabbed there luggage and they entered the 30 story building that Edward called home. The doorman held opened the door and quickly got the elevator for them.

"Thank you Franklin." Edward said smiling politely at his doorman.

"No problem sir" Franklin said slightly tipping his hat.

As they entered Edwards condo he quickly showed them to the 2 guest rooms and the guest bathroom. Bella took in the scenery in front of her. Edward's condo had beautiful charcoal gray marble floors with soft swirls of black and white. One full wall was all windows from ceiling to floor which gave a breath taking view of the Brooklyn Bridge. There was an all white sectional couch that could probably seat 6-7 people with a matching chaise lounge and ottoman across from it positioned right in front of the fireplace. The kitchen was spacious with an island in the middle surrounded by eight white leather stools, a hanging pot rack over it, smoked gray with hints of pearl granite counter tops and all stainless steel appliances. The guest bathroom had a jacuzzi tub big enough for 6 people and was decorated I cranberry and cream colors. Both guest bedrooms had queen size beds one with light blue sheets and a navy down comforter and one with all white sheets and a white down comforter.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. I will have to run out to get breakfast in the morning because there is not much in the kitchen. I'm not hear a lot due to my job. I mostly eat at the hospital." Edward stated apologetically.

"Now this is a true bachelor pad!" Emmett stated in a booming voice. I bet you can have a different woman here every night living like this, I know I would if I was still single!" Bella glared at Emmett and Edward just smirked.

"Actually I would prefer a home with a wife and kids, but until that day comes I guess this will do." he looked over at Bella who quickly looked away but the blush that crept up did not escape Edward.

"Well I am going to retire for the night." Emmet said sounding exhausted. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, goodnight." Emmett went into the guest room and closed the door. Edward looked at Bella who was now staring down at the floor.

"If you're hungry I have snacks and juice just no real food" Edward stated sounding apologetic again.

"No I'm not hungry, I don't have much of an appetite to be honest."

"I understand, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, goodnight Bella.

"Goodnight Edward thanks again for opening up your home to us." She gave him a small smile before heading to her room.

"Bella!" he called just as she made it to the bedroom door. "If you need to talk I'm a really good listener." With that being said he headed to his bedroom where sleep would not come easy for him as he thought about the beautiful woman sleeping in the room right next door to his. To him she was breathtaking and he could not understand why he had not noticed her beauty before in high school.

**A/N: **This is my first FanFic story so please go easy. Leave me your thoughts and reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

Chapter 2

**Facing Reality**

**BPOV**

As I opened my eyes it took a minute for my mind to remember where I was. I could not remember the last time I slept this good. The sweet smell of vanilla assaulted my nostrils and then I realized there was a small scented candle lit on the small dresser next to the bed that I did not remember seeing when I went to bed last night. There was also a face cloth and drying towel on the dresser that I was sure was not there last night. I smiled at Edward's thoughtfulness and I could feel my face turning red as I thought of how attractive he was. How did I not notice him in high school? I quickly grabbed my hygiene products, a change of underwear, a pair of jeans and a navy blue v-neck sweater and headed to the guest bathroom. The shower was unbelievably relaxing and the hot water did not run out like at home which made it easy to stay in an extra 15 minutes. After getting dressed, brushing my hair into a much neater ponytail than the day before and putting away my night clothes I headed to the living room where Emmett was sitting already dressed.

"Hey, you finally woke up. Edward went out for bagels and coffee earlier they're in the kitchen, but he had patients to see this morning so he left a little while ago. After you eat we can grab a cab and head over to the hospital. He wants us to have him paged when we get there."

"I don't really have much of an appetite so I'll just take one of the coffees and we can leave."

The cab ride was quiet with each of us lost in our own thoughts. I thought about all the arrangements that needed to be made and wondered how I was going to make it through identifying my parent's bodies. I could tell Emmett was also very sadden by the lost of his favorite aunt and uncle, but mostly I think his quietness came from wanting to allow me my space to grieve. After paying the cab driver Emmett helped me out of the cab and held my hand as we walked into the hospital.

"Good morning can we please have a Dr. Edward Cullen paged?" Emmett asked the nurse named Jessica in the pediatrics dept. at the hospital and then we sat down in the waiting area.

"I don't think I can do this, Emmett." I whispered trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

"I'll be right there with you Bella, but if you don't think you can handle identifying them I'll do it for you."

I nodded my head desperately wanting to be stronger but the strength I searched for never came and I resigned to take Emmett up on his offer.

"I can't Emmett, I would rather just wait here." Emmett nodded his head and understanding covered his face. Just then Edward walked up and greeted us.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you and thanks for putting the towels out for me."

"No problem at all. I knocked twice before entering, but I'm glad I didn't disturb your sleep."

I offered him a small appreciative smile while biting on my bottom lip and he gave me the most gorgeous crooked grin I have ever seen and again I lost my train of thought.

"Well if you don't mind Edward I would like to get this over with so we can start making the necessary arrangements." Emmett interrupted looking between the two of us.

Edward cleared his throat "By all means, I have a staff member here from the hospital morgue and he will escort you guys down if that's alright." Edward once again looked to me for a response.

"I won't be going down... I just don't think I can handle seeing them right now so I'll just wait here for Emmett to return if that's okay." Bella said staring down at her hands in her lap.

"How about you wait for him in my office that will at least give you a bit more privacy."

When I looked up Edward offered me a sympathetic smile and I nodded my head. Emmet left with the staff member Edward had escorting him to the morgue and I followed Edward to his office. His office consisted of a cherry oak desk that sat in front of a small picture window with off white vertical blinds slightly opened, an expensive looking black leather chair on one side and 2 more black leather chairs in front of his desk. There was a black leather sofa against the wall to my right with a picture of New York's Central Park hanging above it and several file cabinets against the wall to my left, which I assumed contained his patients records.

"Can I offer you a beverage I have Pepsi and bottled water in my fridge over there." I turned to see a mini fridge against the wall behind me. "I'll take a Pepsi, I could use the caffeine right now."

" Please have a seat Bella. So I understand from Emmet you will be graduating soon with a Masters in English Literature."

I swear every time this man opens his mouth to speak it's like listening to the most soothing music I've ever heard and my head goes cloudy every time our eyes meet. Trying to focus on the present conversation I forced myself to look away from Edward so that I could form a coherent response.

"Yes I am earning my degree on line from The University of Seattle and I also give private tutoring lessons to local students at Forks library." Suddenly my mouth felt extremely dry as I looked up and realized Edward was staring at me. I took another sip from my soda wishing I had picked a bottled water.

"Bella I hate that we had to see each other again under these circumstances and if there is anything I can do to make things easier for you or Emmett during your stay here please don't hesitate to ask. Alice would have my head if she thought I was not properly caring for you while you're here. I have cleared my schedule for the duration of your stay so that I may assist with any arrangements you guys may have to make."

Thinking of Alice and her wrath when things are not done as she has instructed brought a smile to my face and when I looked up at Edward again the crooked grin that sent shivers down my spine was back . This was going to be a long 3 days.

Emmett returned about 10 minutes later and his swollen red eyes was all the confirmation I needed that my parents were indeed gone. He pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered "let's get out of here."

Edward offered to arrange for a local funeral home to pick my parents up to prepare them to be shipped back to Forks.

"Emmett the doorman in my building has a spare set of keys to my apartment at the front desk. I will call to let him know you and Bella will be returning soon. I have one more patient to see today and a couple of calls to make ad then I will be at you and Bella's disposal for whatever you guys may need."

"Thanks for everything you're doing." Emmett said and then he led me out of Edward's office, out of the hospital and into a cab. Again the ride back to Edward's apartment was silent both Emmett and I grieving in our own way.

As soon as we made it back to Edward's apartment my cell phone rang in my pocket. I looked at the caller id and it was Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey yourself, and thanks for letting me know you made it safely I was worried when I didn't hear from you. I had to call my brother for an update. How are you?" she spoke so fast it took my brain a few minutes to catch up and there was a awkward pause before I responded.

"Bella?"

"Yes I'm here, I'm sorry Alice I was just so exhausted when I got here yesterday and things went kind of fast this morning. Emmett and I have just returned from the hospital."

I really was sorry for worrying her especially under the circumstances.

"You're forgiven Bella as long as you are okay I'm good. Hey I contacted your professors about your finals and they are going to allow you until the end of the week to take your finals on line for full credit and I went through your appointment book and rescheduled all of your tutoring sessions for the next 2 weeks. Esme and Rosalie are taking care of all the floral arrangements as well as the repast for your parent's service. Carlisle has arranged for the Forks funeral home to pick them up from the airport."

My mind started spinning as Alice spewed out the details of my parents funeral arrangements. I was still not prepared to talk about this though I knew I had to. The sobs came and I barely croaked out a weak "thank you Alice."

"Bella I am so sorry I did not mean to upset you honey." Alice said apologetically.

"It' s okay Alice, I have to deal with this whether I want to or not."

"Edward told me what happen at the hospital and I am so glad Emmett is there with you. Listen I have to go pick up the boys for Rosalie she is working extra hours so that she can see both her and Emmett's clients while he's gone so I will check on you later, love you."

"I love you too Alice, bye."

Rosalie and Emmett has 2 son's ages 2 and 6 and they own "McCarty's Physical Therapy & Rehabilitation Center" in Forks. Alice is a clothes buyer for Bergdorf Goodman department store and takes up resident in her New York apartment 3-4 months a year. She is recently engaged to Jasper a detective with Forks police department and now wants to open her own small high end clothing boutique in Port Angeles, WA. Carlisle is the head Neuro surgeon at Forks Hospital and Esme is a part time interior decorator and volunteers in the children's ward at Forks hospital 3 times a week. Edward is a Pediatrics physician at the Univ. of New York Medical Center, and me well my dream is to own a book store that offers tutoring for English and Reading at a low cost to local grammar school and high school students.

"Bella , Edwards on the phone he wants to know if you wouldn't mind us all going to a restaurant for dinner tonight his treat."

"Sure, I guess." I really wasn't in the mood for going out to dinner but I couldn't be rude to Edward after he so generously disrupted his life to accommodate us for a few days.

"He says to meet him at a Restaurant called the "Rainbow Room" at 7:00pm sharp. I'm going to take a nap before dinner. Are you going to be okay."

"Yes I'm fine Emmett go get some rest. Oh and Emmett," he turned back around to face me, "thank you for today I don't know what I would have done without you there."

"No problem Bells, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

I went to my room to inspect the wardrobe Alice had packed for me and silently thanked her when I saw the black evening gown in my garment bag. I cringed at the 4 inch black heels she packed to go with the dress and a small matching black clutch purse. I would definitely have to be careful to not let clumsy Bella rear her ugly head tonight. Looking at the clock I realized I had a couple hours before I would need to start getting ready for dinner so I decided to read. I pulled out one of my favorite books "Water For Elephants" and began reading.

The blaring sound of my cell phone next to my head startled me awake. I hit the talk button without looking at the caller id and once again my senses were heightened by the most melodic voice to ever speak my name.

"Bella, it's Edward did I wake you?"

"It's fine what time is it?"

"it's almost 5:00pm. I was just calling to let you know the funeral home has picked up your parents and will have them ready for you to take back home by Wednesday. I know you guys are scheduled to leave on Tuesday but I could fly back to Forks with them on Wednesday so that you do not have to change your travel plans since after today I am off until next Sunday."

"No Edward, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that. I'll stay if you don't mind putting up with me for one more day."

"It is my pleasure to have you guys stay with me and I would be offended if you did not stay the extra day at my apartment."

"Then I guess that settles it. Emmett can leave on Tuesday so that he can get back to his wife and their boys and I will stay the extra day to fly back with my parents."

"Sounds like a win-win to me. I can't wait to see you at dinner."

"Yes, me too." and with that the line went dead. Did he really just say he couldn't wait to see me at dinner? And did I honestly just tell him me too? Okay Bella you are reading way too much into his words he is just being a gentleman. I quickly took another shower and shaved my legs thanking Alice again for always knowing what to pack. After using the curling iron to place soft spiral curls in my hair that cascaded down my back and applying lip gloss and mascara for a natural look I got dressed and headed to the living room where Emmett was.

"About damn time Bella I thought I was going to have to come burst down the bathroom door to get you!"

"Oh quit your whining and let's go."

I had butterflies in my stomach the whole cab ride to the restaurant in anticipation of seeing Edward again and the closer we got the happier I was that I used a good antiperspirant deodorant. We arrived at the restaurant at about 5 minutes before 7:00pm and was escorted to our table where Edward was waiting. As we approached the table Edward stood up with a glorious smile on his face that could make all the angels in heaven sing, but that's not what caught my attention. It was the beautiful woman sitting next to him with the flawless skin and beautiful long strawberry blond curls framing her face that caused the lump in my throat.

"Bella, Emmett I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Tanya. Tanya these are my house guest I was telling you about."

"I am very pleased to meet you two I have heard nothing but good things from my Edward about you and I am so sorry for your lost." her voice was just as angelic as her face.

Her Edward! I didn't even know jealousy was a part of my nature until that very moment. Unable to speak I offered her a polite smile the best I could and quickly took my seat.

"Very nice to meet you Tanya and I can certainly see Edward has good taste."

What! I made a mental note to choke Emmett in his sleep tonight!

"Thank you Emmett you are too kind."

I needed a drink this was definitely going to be a long night!

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Please show me some love and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 3**

**The Great Facade**

**EPOV**

Bella walked into the restaurant looking like she had just wrapped up a photo shoot for Luxure Magazine cover. She was absolutely stunning in her black dress that showed off her long legs and it took everything in me to stay planted to the spot where I was standing. It wasn't until I felt Tanya's hand brush up against mine that I even remembered she was there with me. To avoid giving myself away I quickly diverted my attention back to Tanya and introduced her to Bella and Emmett. As we took our seats Emmett complimented me on Tanya's beauty and I saw an emotion cross Bella's face that I couldn't read and as quickly as it came it was gone. Her face was back to the beautiful heart shape with the biggest most mesmerizing brown orbs I have ever had the pleasure of looking into.

"So Emmett, Edward tells me you own a physical therapy center back in Washington."

"Actually, I co-own it with my wife Rosalie. It was between that or a health club/fitness center where we would be personal trainers, but after an accident that my wife was in a few years back physical therapy is what made it possible for her to walk again so we both decided to do something that would really impact peoples lives."

I never took Emmett for the caring type based on the stories over the years my sister had told me, but I guess anyone can change or maybe the macho exterior she described was just a front. The conversation over dinner and several glasses of wine flowed and was pleasant enough and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. As the night wound down I could tell the wine definitely had everyone relaxed and little giddy. I offered to buy dessert which everyone declined and we decided to end the night and head home. I hopped in a cab with Tanya and told Bella and Emmett I would meet them at the house after I got Tanya home safely. When we reached Tanya's apartment I advised the driver to wait for me while I walked her upstairs. Once at the door of her apartment I gave her a warm hug and placed a soft tender kiss on her red lips.

"Stay with me tonight." Tanya whispered in my ear

"I can't honey I don't want to be rude to my guest, but I promise when they are gone we will spend some time together alone."

"Okay" she said slightly pouting her lips. Tanya really was a beautiful woman and I really did love her . We just were not on the same page when it came to our future. Tanya was one of Victoria Secret's top models and due to her career and the fact that she was 5 years younger than me, getting married and having children was not on her list of priorities in the near future. Me being 27 years old, I had been out of medical school for 3 years and was pretty established financially. I was definitely ready for a wife and children and as time passed so did my desire to have a family of my own. Tanya's parents died when she was very young and she was an only child so she did not possess that sense of family like I did. Most of the time when I went back home for holidays or important family gatherings getting Tanya to agree to come with me was like pulling teeth and she would only give in when I begged her to. None the less we've been making it work for 2 years now and I agreed to wait until she was ready to take our relationship to the next level.

"I love you." I said and placed another chaste kiss on her lips

"I love you too." and with that she went into her apartment and I headed home.

My apartment was quiet as I entered. I locked the door and tip toed back to my room as to not wake Bella or Emmett. As I passed by the guest room where Bella was sleeping I heard faint whimpering and for some reason panic gripped me. I knocked lightly on her door and heard her say to come in. As I opened the bedroom door to enter the sight before me broke my heart. Bella with a tear streaked face with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked so broken and fragile. I wanted to just take her in my arms and hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but I did not want to cross a forbidden boundary. So I sat at the end of the bed instead and offered her a listening ear.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I just feel so lost right now without my parents. Family means everything to me and now I feel like I'm all alone. I mean I have Emmett but he has a family of his own and a business to run, so he can't spend all his time with me.

"Bella you still have my family. You are like a sister to Alice and Carlisle and Esme absolutely adore you. You're like a second daughter to them and anyone who my family loves that much is alright in my book. I know I'm not in Forks, but I'm just a phone call away and I already told you I'm a really good listener." I saw a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and she seemed to have relaxed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up with my issues."

"Bella you are not keeping me up it's only 11:00pm this is when all the good shows and movies start. What do you say want to watch a little TV or we could just talk?"

"How about a little of both?" she said looking as adorable as she sounded.

She stood to go in the living room and as she passed by me in her pink tank top and matching shorts coming to her mid thigh I realized how perfect her body was and how much my body reacted to her. I walked slowly behind her enjoying the view before joining her on the sofa. I removed my suit jacket and placed it across the arm of my sofa, loosened my tie and rolled up my shirt sleeves. Bella and I talked for hours about any and everything. I learned that she whole heartedly believes in the institution of marriage and the vows that come with it, she loves children and desires a family of her own someday. She believes that the real rewards in life comes from reaching back and giving back to those less fortunate and that honesty, trust and loyalty are key in any real relationship. She is probably the most selfless human being that I have had the pleasure of conversing with in a long time. We talked about our relationships and she told me about her ex boyfriend Mike of 6 years who like Tanya had no intentions on getting married or starting a family anytime in the near future. Like me Bella is a huge basketball fan and we agreed to watch the playoff game together on Tuesday after we take Emmett to the airport when the N.Y. Knicks play the Miami Heat. At about 5am no longer able to fight the exhaustion we were both feeling we both went to our respected rooms to crash. Laying in my bed I replayed all the things we had talked about in my head and I instantly knew why my family loved Bella so much. I felt drawn to her and found myself wanting to always keep a smile on her face. This couldn't be good. Wednesday needed to come quick and my life could go back to normal.

I woke up to a delicious aroma coming from my kitchen and I glanced at the clock on my night stand to see that it was almost noon. Washing my face and swishing some mouthwash around my mouth I pulled on a t shirt and pajama bottoms and headed to the kitchen. I was greeted with the most breathtaking site I had seen in a long time. Bella had clipped her hair up which exposed her neck, there were of few wisps of her chestnut colored hair hanging down which complimented her cream colored skin and made her even more desirable. She was still in the same tank top and shorts and she stood at my stove barefoot with a rose colored polish covering her pretty toenails. The smell of blueberries assaulted my nose as she flipped over a pancake in the pan. On the table was a plate of eggs an another plate of perfectly golden brown bacon. Never in 2 years has Tanya ever made me breakfast either I had to cook myself or she wanted to go eat at some expensive restaurant. After secretly admiring her for about 30 more seconds I cleared my throat to make her aware of my presence.

"Oh, good morning Edward I didn't realize you were woke. I ran out to the food market a couple of blocks away and picked up a few groceries for today and tomorrow. Nothing special, but I was going to make chicken tacos tonight for the game. I hope you don't mind me taking over your kitchen."

Do I mind? I don't ever want her to leave! Does she have any idea what she is doing to me right now.

"Uh... no I don't mind at all." I said trying to sound casual. "can I help with anything?"

"Can you pour us something to drink, I'll take apple juice."

"I have apple juice?" I opened my fridge and my eyes widened in surprise. There was an assortment of beverages and food and I didn't know I could get so excited over edible items. "Bella, this is more than a few items how much did you spend?"

"No worries, I mean you still have to eat after I am gone, right? And you said you eat at the hospital all the time and _that _couldn't be very healthy. So I bought you a few breakfast items, some lunch meat, miracle whip , bread, a couple of different salads in a bag with a couple of different dressings, juice and bottled water. Oh I also bought some chicken breast that I will season and marinade and when you are ready to eat them all you will have to do is pop them in the oven on 350° for 45 minutes and they will go perfect with a salad."

She spoke as if this was no big deal, but for me it _was,_ because in all the relationships I have had outside of my family I have always been the giver. I had never actually had someone go out of their way for me. Bella saw the shocked look on my face and mistaked it for annoyance.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't tying to intrude or interrupt your daily routine I just thought you may like a home cooked meal sometimes." She was now sitting on a stool at the island looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Bella please don't misunderstand my silence it's just I am not used to having someone take care of me. I've become accustomed to being on the giving end, so this is all new for me. I really appreciate your kind gesture."

When she looked up she was biting her bottom lip again which made her even more beautiful.

"I'll pour our drinks while you fix our plates, how about that." I said trying to ease some of the tension in the room. She nodded and gave a small smile that melted my heart.

"Hey, where's Emmett?"

"2 days of not working out was killing him so he went for a run. He said he would be back in about an hour."

Just then Bella's cell phone rang and I saw her face light up when she looked at the caller id and she immediately hit the talk button.

"Hey Jake!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm for my liking and who the hell was Jake!

"No I'm not busy, are you home yet?"

Not busy? We're in the middle of breakfast and where exactly is home for this Jake person? She stepped out of the kitchen and I stopped chewing in an effort to hear the conversation taking place in the next room.

"I know I've missed you too and I can't wait to see you! I'll be back home tomorrow evening my flight gets in at 6pm can you pick me up from the airport?"

What! So this is someone from Forks. Did Bella have a boyfriend that she did not tell me about? I thought last night we had shared what was presently going on in our lives at least the major things did she omit this one detail? And how long had they been together? Okay, Edward you need to really get a grip, I tried telling myself not fully understanding why I felt so possessive of her at that moment.

"Great, then you can take me to see the attorney on Thursday. So I'll see you tomorrow Jake."

She hung up with "Jake" and returned to the kitchen smiling which for some reason annoyed me to no end.

"Sorry about that I had to take that call." She glanced at my plat and then vack up at me. "You haven't eaten very much, do you not like the pancakes?"

In my moment of jealousy I had completely forgotten about the food in front of me.

"Um... no the pancakes are incredible I was just waiting on you to return. I didn't want you to eat by yourself."

She stared at me a moment longer and I could not tell if she had bought what I just said. Without responding she grabbed both our plates and popped them in the microwave before returning them to the table. When she sat down she was silent and I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" I said pointing at her cell phone. She looked down at her phone before responding.

"Yes, everything's fine... that was Jake he is a really good friend of mine and he is home from USC for my parents funeral. I haven't seen him in a really long time and I'm glad he's home." the annoying small smile was back on her face and my guess is this Jake person was the reason for it.

"I overheard you say you were going to see an attorney is everything okay?"

"Oh that, ...my mom and dad both had pretty large insurance policies totaling to about $5 million dollars and my parent's attorney who did their Living Wills for them is handling the financial portion of the funeral and drawing up the necessary documents for the payout on their policies. I have never had that much money in my life so I have no idea what to do first."

"Bella with that kind of money you really want to to be careful and you should probably talk to a financial planner. I could ask Carlisle to contact his financial advisor when you get back to Forks."

She did not respond instead she got up from the table and put her plate in the sink.

"If you're done I can take your plate." Shocked by her response I just stared at her for a moment and then I recovered.

"No I'll clean up it's the least I can do after this wonderful breakfast you prepared." she nodded and walked out the kitchen without saying another word. Had I said something wrong? I was confused by her response to my advice, but I decided I would not harp on it at least not at this moment.

Emmett returned shortly after breakfast and after we had all showered and were dressed we headed to the funeral home for Bella to sign the necessary documents to have her parents shipped back home. She still refused to view their bodies and we did not push her since this seemed to be the way she chose to handle her grief. We did some light shopping and Bella purchased some toys and I New York t-shirts for her 2 younger cousins and then we returned home for lunch and so that Emmet could pack up to leave. After dropping Emmett off at the airport and saying our goodbyes Bella and I headed back home to prepare for the Knicks vs. Heat game. Bella seemed to be back to normal and as to not ruin the night I did not bring Jake or the financial advisor back up, but I would definitely need to speak to Alice about this.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked Bella while she sautéed bite size slices of boneless chicken breast in a skillet.

"You can get all the condiments out of the fridge for the tacos, the meat's almost done. Hey and don't forget the salsa and sour cream."

"Tip off is in 6 minutes, so speed it up toots!" I looked at Bella to see that she was now biting her bottom lip and her neck and face were an irresistible shade of rose. Did I embarrass her? Well it was worth it to see that beautiful blush.

Bella drained the meat and we prepared the tacos together in comfortable silence. She placed chicken in the taco shells and passed them to me to add the condiments. With every light brush of our skin came an electrifying sensation that I had never felt before. What was happening? Why did I feel this overwhelming urge, no need to have her in my arms. Tanya, Edward! Remember her the tall, beautiful blond that you love a.k.a. your girlfriend, I scolded myself. I was pulled from my day dreaming by what was becoming the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

"Hello, earth to Edward," Bella said waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, what would you like to drink?"

"oh, um Pepsi's fine." Way to go Edward! She probably thinks I'm an imbecile!

**BPOV**

Did he really just call me toots? I could feel the heat coursing up my neck and to my face. Oh no, I hope he doesn't notice, just don't turn around Bella, focus on the chicken, I told myself.

After Edward took all the condiments out of the fridge we stood side by side preparing the tacos and the wonderful scent coming from him was enough to make any woman light headed and when we touched though very brief I wanted to skip dinner and move on to dessert, a slice of Edward with whip cream, nuts and a cherry on top! I shook my head to regain my focus.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked bringing my thoughts back to dinner, but he did not answer he just continued to prepare the tacos.

"Hello, earth to Edward." I said waving a hand in his face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I wonder what has his thoughts right now. Probably that flawless girlfriend of his. He probably wishes he was with her now.

"I said, what would you like to drink?"

"oh, um Pepsi's fine." Wow, I'm probably boring him to death.

We sat in his dining area watching the game on his 70" flat screen that was mounted go the wall over his fireplace. We ate until we were stuffed, shouted at the television for bad calls by the refs, jumped up in excitement whenever the Knicks scored, although secretly my favorite NBA team was the Chicago Bulls, and laughed at the commentators ridiculous comments on the game.

After the game was over and we had cleaned up the dishes Edward and I both sat with our legs crossed on his living room couch and talked for hours again. He shared his desire to get married and start a family soon and I shared my dream of owning a book store/tutoring service one day. I also expressed to him that moving away from the small town of Forks was inevitable for me especially now that my parents were gone. At that moment Edward suggested something that both shocked me and thrilled me at the same time. He asked why don't I move to New York and begin to think. It's the total opposite from Forks, with the money from my parent's insurance policy I certainly could afford living expenses and what better place to open a bookstore than over crowded New York, I definitely wouldn't have to look for customers.

"I don't know Edward, I don't have any family or friends here."

"You have me and I could help you find a place if you'd like. Plus when Alice comes up here for work you guys could hang out and do "girl stuff", I mean she does come here often you know that. At least think about it, it would give you the change in scenery you probably need. You could meet some new people make, some new friends and have a new start."

Edwards suggestion did sound very appealing and the fact that I would be living in the same city with him made it even more tempting. STOP Bella, he is just being nice, I berated myself. He probably just feels sorry for me.

"So... what do you say, think you could give the "Big Apple" a try?

"I don't know that's a really big move Edward, I mean I've lived in Forks my whole life and..."

"And it's time for a change Bella. If you're worried about being in a big city don't, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Bella you only live once, make the most out of it and I'm sure that's what your parents would want for you."

How did he get so charming? I hope Tanya appreciates the caring and thoughtful being his is.

"Soooo... is that a yes?"

How could I possibly say no to this green eyed Adonis with his perfectly tousled bronze hair, a body like a Greek God and a signature crooked grin that could make any woman with eyes swoon. The only quandary with Edward's offer was my undeniable growing attraction to him. Could I really interact with him an a regular basis as just a friend without feeling uncomfortable? Okay Bella really get a grip there are at least 20 million people in the state of New York alone and if you can't find anyone to hang out with besides Edward you have way bigger issues than his good looks! taking in a calming breath, I resolved to take Edward up on his offer and tackle the "Big Apple".

"Yes, I think moving to New York would be a new start for me so I'll try it."

"Great, I'll start looking for you an apartment tomorrow after I take you to the airport."

And with that being settled we said our good nights and headed to our separate rooms. As I lay in the bed staring at the ceiling I couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of seeing Edward on a consistent basis, I just hoped I could keep my secret attraction for him at bay.

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3 and if you did please, please leave a review to let me know if I should continue with this story. I will get chapter 4 out by this weekend! Thank you to those that added this story to their favorite story list and also those who left reviews for chapters 1 &2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Saying Goodbye**

**BPOV**

I woke up thinking about the changes my life would be taking in the next couple of months and I could not help but smile. Living in New York was definitely going to be different than anything I had ever experienced and I pray I will not have to depend on Edward too much in the beginning. Alice would definitely be supportive of this move since she has always encouraged me to "explore & travel" as much as possible before settling down and starting a family, however I do not think Emmett and Jake will be as supportive. I would definitely have to get Rosalie to help me with this one. A light tapping on the bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts and a second later Edward stepped in and I was looking into those green eyes that made my insides do flips. Then he spoke in that velvety voice that almost sent me into a trance whenever I heard it.

"Good morning, I took the liberty of getting breakfast for us this morning so we could relax a little before your flight this evening."

"Okay, just let me freshen up and I will be right out."

"I left fresh towels in the bathroom for you."

"Thanks" how could Tanya not want to settle down and have his babies?

After taking a quick shower, washing my hair and brushing my teeth I headed to the kitchen to see what Edward had bought us for breakfast. There were cranberry & cinnamon muffins and a fresh pot of coffee sitting on the counter.

"French Vanilla or Hazelnut" Edward asked holding up 2 bottles of coffee creamer.

"Hazelnut"

"Good choice" he said winking at me with that crooked grin I've now grown to love so much, and then he went to the counter to prepare the 2 cups of coffee. My body temperature rose a few degrees and I could feel the heat again rising from neck to my face. Why does he keep having this affect on me?

"You know I actually hate that you're leaving today, I've really enjoyed having you here. It's nice to have someone around that I can so easily talk to." he said while walking to the table with our cups of coffee in hand.

"Me too I've really enjoyed my stay and thank you for all you've done to make this not so pleasant trip bearable."

He reached over and placed his hand over mine "Bella you don't have to thank me for that it was nothing." I froze not knowing how to react to his touch but my body certainly knew and again my body temperature went up a few _more_ degrees and I could feel my face burning. When I looked up at Edward he had a knowing smirk on his face which just intensified the burning. After what seemed like forever, but was actually just a few seconds he removed his hand from the top of mine leaving a tingling sensation on my skin and reached for the plate of muffins. I immediately longed for his touch again and while I daydreamed about what it would feel like to be in his arms the doorbell sounded interrupting my fantasizing.

"Excuse me Bella." Edward walked over to his intercom system and pressed the talk button "yes Franklin"

"Sir I have Ms. Denali at the desk, shall I send her up?

"Yes of course Franklin, thank you."

Ms. Denali? Maybe she's his cleaning woman or someone. Edward opened his front door and the next voice I heard I would recognize anywhere, because it was the only voice that has ever made me green with envy.

"Edward honey you're not dressed yet? The tailor is expecting us in an hour for your final fitting."

"Tanya baby, I am so sorry it completely slipped my mind. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready."

He walked back in the kitchen with Tanya in tow and when she saw me sitting at the kitchen table a look of surprise covered her features.

"Bella I have to run out to get a final fitting done for my Tux for a charity dinner next weekend, but I will return shortly, will you be okay?

"Sure, I'll be fine."

I'm really sorry to have to interrupt our breakfast like this." he looked at me with pleading eyes, so I gave a small smile and a slight nod of my head and he quickly exited the kitchen.

"Bella, Edward failed to mention that you guys were still here. I was under the impression you and Emmett left yesterday."

"Emmett did leave yesterday and I will be leaving this evening."

"Oh, I see... well did you enjoy New York?"

"As much as one could enjoy it under the circumstances surrounding."

"Yes I certainly understand that and again I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

I wonder why Edward had not told Tanya I was still here and though she was polite enough I could tell she was not pleased with me staying here without Emmett. Just then Edward came back into the kitchen.

"Okay baby, I'm ready." Edward was wearing a pair of navy blue jogging pants with a fitted light blue t- shirt that showed off his muscular arms and chest and toned stomach. I looked away quickly praying my body did not react to him at that very moment.

"Bella call my cell if you need me for anything and I will get back as soon as I can."

"Edward, Bella's a big girl I'm sure she can handle being alone for a few hours."

"I'll be fine Edward, I'm just going to pack up my things and maybe do some reading."

"If you get hungry don't forget the tacos we made last night are in the fridge." he gave me that crooked smile I loved ad I nodded my head. Tanya looked between the two of us with a curious look on her face but did not say anything.

I nodded my head again and gave him a small smile. "Tanya it was nice seeing you again" and then I turned and went into the bedroom.

**EPOV**

"Okay baby, I'm ready." I said looking at Tanya and she looked back at me with a not so pleased expression on her face. Wonder what's that about, I'll have to ask her later.

"Bella call my cell if you need me for anything and I will get back as soon as I can."

"Edward, Bella's a big girl I'm sure she can handle being alone for a few hours."

Bella looked a little annoyed also when she looked at me. Was I missing something?

"I'll be fine Edward, I'm just going to pack up my things and maybe do some reading," she quipped.

Ooookay, I definitely must be missing something.

"If you get hungry don't forget the tacos we made last night are in the fridge." I tried to give her a small smile hoping it would brighten her mood. She seemed to be agitated about something. I made a mental note to make sure she was okay before she returns to Washington this evening. Hopefully this fitting won't take long and I can hurry back to her. Wait, okay that's totally backwards Edward you're going out with your girlfriend, but you want to hurry back to Bella? Oh brother, I really need to get Bella home and my priorities in order!

"Tanya it was nice seeing you again." Bella said before turning and going into her bedroom.

I turned to Tanya "ready to go?"

"Whatever Edward!" Tanya said as she headed out the front door. What the hell was going on with these two?

When the elevator doors opened to my parking garage Tanya stormed off ahead of me to my car. I opened her door to let her in and before I could close it for her she had grabbed the handle and slammed it closed. After getting in the car I pulled out the parking space while putting on my seat belt and headed out of the garage. Neither of us spoke for the first five minutes of the ride and then I just could not take the silence anymore.

"Tanya, did I do something to upset you?"

"What do you think Edward? You know, I didn't get the memo that said its okay for members of the opposite sex to stay overnight with us without informing the other person and why is she the only one who stayed, Edward? "

"Tanya, Bella is Alice's best friend. She's like family and considering you know why she is in town I did not think I had to tell you she was staying an additional day in order to fly back with her parents. Besides you've been in Miami for the last two days on a photo shoot and I didn't want to bother you just to tell you that."

"Well you should have bothered me."

It was silent in the car for what seemed like hours but were actually just a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I really didn't think you would mind and the next time I'll be sure..."

"The next time?" Tanya said cutting me off "Are you planning on there being a next time?"

"Well no but I'm just saying it will never happen again without you knowing."

She did not respond she just stared out her window and I left her to it.

After getting my final fitting done Tanya and I had lunch together in downtown Manhattan and then I attempted to make plans to meet up later that night, but I just could not stay off Tanya's bad side today.

"I have a meeting with my agent at 5:00 0 clock to sign my new contract with Victoria's Secret, but I should be free after 7:00 o clock. What time is your friend leaving?"

"Her flight leaves at 6:00 o clock maybe you could meet me back at my house and we could cook dinner or grab some take out and watch a movie."

"Cook dinner, grab some take out and watch a movie? What are we in college again Edward? My idea of spending some real adult time together is not cooking tacos or grabbing take out and sitting in your living room watching TV."

"Tanya I just thought it would be nice to relax and spend a quiet evening at home."

"Like you and Bella did last night? You call me when you get yourself together Edward!"

With that she stormed off and grabbed a cab. How had I managed to get her so upset at me? I returned home at about 1:30 to find Bella still in her room. Huh, funny how I thought of it as _her_ room. I was hesitant to knock because if she was napping I did not want to disturb her, but I needed to make sure she was okay. Tapping lightly on the door I waited for her response.

"Come in" Bella was sitting cross legged on her bed wearing a pair of back yoga pants and a yellow tank top with thin straps. She looked up at me when I walked in and when I looked into her beautiful brown eyes my breath caught in my throat. She looked back down and continued to read her book.

"Hey, what are you reading?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Water for Elephants." She said but she never looked away from her book.

"Wasn't there a movie out about that with that vampire guy in it?"

"Yup." she said popping the p, but she still never looked up.

"Did you eat anything after I left?"

"Not hungry" it was killing me not knowing what she was thinking and she would not look up so I couldn't even read her expressions.

"Did you finish packing all of..."

"Look Edward you didn't have to cut your day short with Tanya just to come back and check on me. Tanya's right I'm a big girl, I can catch a cab to the airport and I'll leave your keys with Franklin. So you can go one with whatever else you need to do, I'm sorry I interrupted your week." She said cutting me off and her face held no expression.

"Bella I did not come back home out of obligation, I came back because... because..."

"Because of what Edward to make sure I hadn't fallen apart without you here?"

"No Bella!" I said running my fingers through my hair. Was she always this stubborn?"

"Then what Edward?"

Should I even risk being honest with her and telling her because the entire time I was out all I thought about was her and how I could hardly wait to get back to her. That in the last 48 hours it was _not _Tanya whom had consumed my thoughts nor was she the one that I desired to spend my time with. That I am probably more excited about her moving to New York than she is because I'll get to spend more time hanging out with her. Bella's sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Well?"

"I just thought it would be fun if we could hang out before you left I've really enjoyed your company, that's all Bella."

Bella's expression softened and she sat her book on the bed and swung her leg over the side.

"I apologize Edward." she took a deep breath in and let it out heavily before looking up at me. "You've been nothing but kind since I've been here and I've enjoyed your company also."

"Have I made you uncomfortable in any way?"

"No not at all you've been great Edward... I've just had a very overwhelming week and... and ..."

Bella's eyes filled up with tears and my heart broke and before I realized what I was doing I was sitting next to her on the bed with her wrapped in my arms and her face buried in my chest.

"And there's still just so much to do and I haven't even been able to look at my parents yet so how do I begin to say goodbye to them?" Bella continued to sob soaking my shirt as I rocked her back and forth rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay Bella, let it out sweetheart. I'm here for you and I will always be here for you, I promise."

"I've been trying to be so strong, but I can't anymore." she said in between her sobs.

"Bella you don't have to be strong right now that will come in time. Right now let us be here for you, let me be here for you." I pleaded with her just wanting nothing more than to take her pain away.

I held her until her sobs subsided and then she pulled away and looked at me with red puffy eyes but still as beautiful as ever. I inhaled the wonderful strawberry scent coming from her hair and while placing a piece of lose hair behind her ear I gently placed a kiss on her forehead and then pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded giving me a small smile while biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"So what do you say, how about we watch one of those vampire movies since you are obviously a fan of his and we can eat left over tacos?"

"Sounds good just let me wash my face and I'll be right out."

"No problem I'll heat up the chicken and get the condiments out."

Bella and I spent the afternoon eating left over tacos, talking, and laughing at all the comments I made about the vampire movie and how ridiculous it is for a vampire to fall in love with a human and vice versa. Far too soon it was time to take Bella to the airport and I just wasn't ready for her to go, but I knew she had to. After loading her luggage into the trunk we drove to the airport in a comfortable silence. I parked in the garage of the airport so I could walk her in. Once she had checked her luggage and received her boarding passes I walked her to the security check point where we said our goodbyes.

"Well this is as far as I can go without a ticket." I said turning to face her.

"Yeah, I know. Edward thank you again for everything, I don't think I would have made it through theses last couple of days without you."

"Bella it was my pleasure, I have to admit out of the handful of house guest I have had you were my favorite, but don't tell anyone especially Alice."

We both laughed and then I pulled Bella into a warm embrace.

"Take care of yourself and remember if you need me just pick up the phone." I whispered as I kissed the top of her hair."

"I will." she said giving me a small smile when I looked down at her and then just like that she was out of my arms and as I watched her retreating body I felt like a part of me was leaving with her. I watched until she was through security and no longer in my line of vision and then I headed back to the parking garage.

As I slid into my car my cell phone chimed with a text message. When I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked at the screen I couldn't help the big smile that covered my face when I saw the message was from Bella.

"_While u were out I marinated and cooked those chicken breast for u and I also prepared u a salad in a bowl. Both are in the fridge hope u enjoy, Bella. :)"_

I quickly typed a message back:

"_That sounds delicious wish you could enjoy dinner with me. :( Thank u and please call when u land in Port Angeles so that I'll know you are safe! Miss u already, Edward. :)_

I closed my phone and I could not wipe the grin off my face. Bella could not move to New York fast enough even if we could only be friends, I would be the best one I could to her.

Once I was back home I decided to call Tanya and try to patch things up, but her cell phone went straight to voice mail and there was no answer on her home phone. I repeated this action three more times in thirty minute increments, first calling her cell and then her home. Finally on the fourth try I left a message on both phones and decided I would not try anymore at least not tonight. After eating the chicken and salad Bella had repaired for me, which by the way was absolutely delicious the chicken was so tender and juicy it melted in my mouth, I decided to call it a night.

Bella called about ten minutes after I laid down.

"Hello"

"Hey Edward it's Bella I made it to Port Angeles and Jake and I are getting ready to head to Forks as soon as I get my luggage."

Jake! I had completely forgotten about him.

"Alright, well do you want me to call Alice to come stay with you tonight or is Emmett coming?"

"No it's fine, Jacob will be staying with me tonight so I'll be alright."

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Edward are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here, are you sure you don't want Alice to come over?"

"I'm positive Edward, get some rest you sound tired and I'll talk to you soon, bye."

And just like that the call ended and the feeling in the pit of my stomach was making me sick. Jake was staying with her. Why him and where exactly would he be sleeping? I tossed and turned for the next three hours not knowing if Bella was being properly cared for. I felt very protective of her and just wanted to make sure she would be ok at least until after she got through her parents funeral. Then an idea hit me, I could go to Forks. I could stay at my parent's house, since they complain about me not visiting enough anyway, and I could be there to help Bella get all the arrangements together for her parent's funeral on Saturday morning and then I could take a late flight out Saturday night and be back in New York for my afternoon shift at the hospital on Sunday. This way I could make sure Bella was okay and getting the emotional support she needs and my family and Emmett would not have to disrupt their daily routines if I were there to help.

Edward, this is ridiculous, why would Bella need you to be there when you already know neither your family nor Emmett would ever leave her alone at this difficult time.

But somehow I still managed to convince myself she would be better off if I were there to help out. So after another hour or so of debating the pros and cons with myself I resolved that I would fly to Forks to make sure Bella makes it through this very difficult time and then I would leave the rest to my family and hers. Since I knew at this point I would not be getting any sleep anyway I got up and bought my ticket online for a 7:00 am flight which gave me a little over three and a half hours to pack and get to the airport. Once I had boarded the plane I sent Alice a quick text message before take-off to let her know I would need a ride from the airport and then I closed my eyes and prepared to let sleep over take me on my five hour flight to Forks.

**A/N: okay guys here is chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy. I want to thank those who added me to their favorite story/favorite author list. I was a little disappointed that I did not receive any reviews from the 3****rd**** chapter. If you are following my story and like what you have read so far please leave a review they mean a lot to any writer, thanks again and I am working on chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 5**

**Mending the Pieces**

**EPOV**

As I exited the plane in Port Angeles and powered back on my cell phone it chirped with a text message from Alice.

"_To what do we owe the pleasure for this visit? I'm sure mom and dad are going to think they saw a ghost when they see you! Anyway, I can't pick you up because I have a meeting with the fashion show coordinator from Bergdorf Goodman, but Jazz says he can get you and take you to mom and dad's house. See you soon! "_

I sent her a reply before retrieving my luggage from baggage claim and then headed to the passenger pick up area.

"_Thanks Alice and don't tell mom and dad, I want to surprise them. Oh and Alice don't tell Bella either!"_

Jasper pulled up as I closed my phone and I quickly through my bags in the back seat and hopped in the front passenger seat.

"Cullen, I don't even want to think about what or should I say who brought you to town." He said giving me a knowing smirk.

"Can't a guy visit his family without getting the third degree?"

"Sure, as long as that guy's not you, because we can barely get you here for holidays let alone a "just because" visit, so spill it Cullen, why are you really here?"

I chuckled to myself at how perceptive Jasper is. He has a way of knowing just what a person is thinking or feeling.

"Alright, alright I came to make sure Bella has any extra help she may need for her parents service on Saturday, that's all."

"That's all? Really? With all of us here to help her you flew five hours from New York just to lend her a helping hand when you could have just picked up the phone and called Esme or Alice. Not to mention Bella has my sister Rosalie to help, remember she _is_ Bella's sister-in –law. But don't worry your secret is safe with me bro!" he said smiling and then turned his focus back to the road. The rest of the ride was spent catching up and him telling me he had asked my dad Carlisle for Alice's hand in marriage.

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"We're having dinner at your parent's house tomorrow night I am going to ask her right before dinner. You should ask Bella to dinner."

"I don't know if she will feel up to it the night before her parent's funeral."

"Or it may be just what she needs at this very stressful moment in her life."

"We'll see I am going to go by her house later to see if she needs help with anything."

"Does she know you are in town?"

"Not exactly."

"Sooo, you're just going to show up at her house?"

"No of course not, I am going to call her as soon as I get to my parents house."

"Well knowing Alice she may already know."

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence with each of us in our own private thoughts. We turned onto the road that leads to my parents house and as we neared their home I noticed a sky blue Toyota Camry parked in the drive way. I quickly got out of the car and retrieved my bags and headed into the house. As I entered the front door the sight that I was greeted with stopped me in my tracks and caused a lump in my throat. My mother Esme was sitting on the staircase looking up at the most beautiful human I have ever seen. Bella turned and looked at me and gave a soft smile and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I was frozen to that spot as she held my gaze and it was Jasper's voice that startled me out of my Bella induced haze.

"Edward close your mouth and get out of the way man!" Jasper said while pushing past me.

"Edward, son you're home! I don't believe it!" Esme said walking over to me with tears in her eyes to embrace me.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I said hugging her back and placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming to visit, where's Tanya?"

My eyes quickly darted to Bella and she turned away as soon as our eyes met.

"Mom, Tanya's back in New York she wasn't able to make this trip."

"Oh I see, well it's great to have you home anyway, son. I was just getting ready to make Bella and I a cup of coffee would you like one?"

"Sure mom."

Esme turned on her heels and went into the kitchen leaving Bella and I standing by the staircase in an awkward silence.

"Hello." I said breaking the silence

"Hi" she said as she stood staring at me as if waiting on an explanation for my presence in Forks.

"This was kind of a last minute decision; I had no idea when I took you to the airport yesterday."

"Really, so what exactly brought you here, because your family seems to be just as shocked as I am, so that rules out a "family" gathering?"

"Honestly Bella, I know you have…."

I was cut off by my father Carlisle walking through the front door

"Edward I thought your mother was hallucinating when she said you were here" my dad said chuckling.

"No I'm really here dad." I said giving my dad a hug.

Just then Esme came out the kitchen and announced that the coffee and the apple/cranberry muffins were ready, so we all relocated to the kitchen table with the exception of Jasper who left to pick up Alice from her meeting.

"Edward did you know Bella is planning to move to New York in the next couple of months? Maybe you and Tanya could show her around and help her get to know the big city." Esme said while placing the muffins and coffee on a tray to carry over to the table.

"Yeah I think I do recall hearing something like that, mom." I said looking at Bella with a slight smirk on my face.

"Bella I think it will be just the change you need and I know Charlie and Renee would be so proud of you. Hey before I forget I made an appointment for you with my financial planner like you asked. He said he can sit down with you either Thursday or Friday of next week and help you decide where to invest your money." Carlisle said in his fatherly tone.

I looked up at Bella and suddenly her face turned a beautiful shade of crimson and she looked away. So she had taken my advice after all and decided to get professional advisory for her finances.

"Well, Esme, Carlisle thank you for everything you have done I am truly grateful to have guys in my life. I need to go upstairs and finish one last final before tomorrow. Esme I cannot thank you enough for dropping off my parents clothes to the funeral home for me I hope I packed everything they asked for."

"Oh honey I'm sure you did and if there is anything missing we will go by the house together and pick it up."

Bella got up and left the kitchen and I followed her with my eyes until she turned the corner and I could no longer see her. When I turned back around my mom and dad were both staring at me with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Carlisle, would it be fair for one to assume that a certain _beautiful_, brown eyed brunette is the reason for our son's surprise visit home?" Esme said quirking her eyebrow.

"Why yes darling I think it would be fair for one to assume so." Carlisle responded while looking back at my mother smiling with his arms folded across his chest." Then they both turned to look at me.

"What? I just thought maybe she may need some help and as a friend I wanted to be here for her, that's it." I said staring between the two of them who looked just as unconvinced as I sounded to myself.

"Uh huh" my mother said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well she'll be staying with us awhile maybe even until she moves to New York she can't handle being in her parent's home right now." Carlisle said looking at me and it took everything in me to hide the excitement I felt knowing she was staying here and would not be staying with Jake. Just then my cell phone rang and as I looked at the caller id and saw Tanya's name I quickly hit the talk button and made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room for some privacy.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you." I said smiling as I took a seat on the oversized chair in my parent's living room. "Are you still upset with me?"

"I'm still debating, but you can start making it up to me by taking me to dinner tonight and if you're charming enough you may just get to take me home tonight."

Running my fingers through my hair and pulling at the ends has always been a tell-tale sign of me being nervous or frustrated and at this very moment I was both. Nervous about what her reaction will be when I tell her I am in Forks and frustrated that in two years Tanya and I had rarely had disagreements and now I can't seem to stop disappointing her.

"I'm sorry baby I will not be able to take you to dinner tonight I really wish I could."

"Why, are you working tonight?"

Now that would be an easy way out Edward just tell her yes.

"N…no sweetie I am at my parent's house in Forks, but how about breakfast on Sunday morning anywhere you want to go."

I couldn't lie it's just not me and I don't want to lose Tanya's trust.

"Sunday! Edward today is Thursday how long will you be in Forks?"

"Until Saturday evening my flight will get in at almost 1:00am Sunday morning but I don't have to start my shift at the hospital until 3:00pm."

"Fine Edward but you could have at least told me you planning to visit your parents, what if I hadn't called you?"

"Then I would have called you and it was last minute this was not a planned trip."

"Why are you in Forks anyway?"

A gigantic lump formed in my throat and it felt like I had swallowed a walnut whole, shell and all. Be honest Edward it's always better to be honest I told myself.

"I came to help out a friend." I said trying to keep my answer as brief as possible.

"Jasper?"

"No... Bella"

"What? Bella! Why the hell would you be in Forks to help Bella, Edward?"

"Her parents died Tanya remember? I came to help her get everything ready for their service on Saturday plus I wanted to attend their funeral to pay my last respects after all Charlie was the Chief of Police in the town I grew up in and Renee and Esme were very good friends."

There was silence for what seemed like forever but was actually seconds.

"Look Tanya I'm sorry I left town without telling you and I know things have been really strained between us lately and I'm sorry for that also, but Bella is going through a really rough time right now and the only family she has really is Emmett and his wife and my family. I just want to make sure she is ok I couldn't imagine losing both my parents suddenly and so tragically."

"Edward, should I be worried?"

"About?"

"About us"

"No sweetie, I love you and we will work through this together. Will you pick me up from the airport?"

"Yes I'll be there and I love you too. I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll call you before I go to bed tonight, bye sweetie."

I headed upstairs to my old room to unpack my bag and take a much needed nap.

**BPOV**

After finishing my last final and submitting it online to my professor I sat on the bed in the guest bedroom staring into space. Why was Edward here? He hadn't mentioned anything about visiting his parents on yesterday before I left New York and why did he act as if he did not know I was planning to relocate to New York? I mean after all it _was_ his idea for me to move there. A knock on the bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in" I said trying to sound normal and praying it was not Edward.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go shopping?" Alice said bouncing in the room and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Not really Alice I'm exhausted and I do not think I can take the inside of a mall right now."

"Sweetie I know this has been a very exhausting week for you and I would not be so cruel as to drag you from store to store no matter how tempting the idea is. We will have plenty of time for that later. I had a good friend of mine set aside a few black dresses from Macy's that I saw online and she shipped them here from Silverdale, Washington for me. They are downstairs and you can try them on later and decide which of the four you like best. Today we will shop for shoes and hosiery only and then I have a surprise for you and I promise you will love it!"

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me and just like when we were in high school she knew how to make me feel better. We left the house and headed to Port Angeles to find shoes. As we drove down the wet streets of Forks I reminisced about all the times I had rode down these streets with my parents as a young child and a teenager. As we passed by The Forks Police Department my eyes filled with tears as I thought about how many times Charlie drove me to school in his police cruiser and how embarrassed I would get when other students saw me. What I wouldn't do now to ride in that cruiser with him just one last time. As the tears streamed down my cheeks I felt Alice reach over and grab my hand. She remained silent allowing me my time to grieve in my own way and I was grateful for that.

After only two stores I found a pair of black Aldo peep toe shoes that were pretty stylish as well as comfortable with a three inch heel which is about my height limit if I did not want to end up in someone's emergency room.

"Now that we have your shoes out of the way it's time for your surprise." Alice said grinning widely.

I have never cared for surprises but I was too exhausted to argue. We walked a couple of blocks and entered into a spa where I immediately spotted Esme and Rosalie sitting in the waiting area. Rosalie and Esme both came over to hug me and just then the receptionist at the front desk addressed Esme.

"Mrs. Cullen will this complete your party?"

"No, we are waiting on one more and then we'll be ready."

One more? Who else could there be? Oh no, it must be Tanya she must have come into town. I was instantly filled with disappointment and knew that this would not be much of a "relaxing "day for me. As I sat preparing myself to have to put on a facade all afternoon I was more than relieved and a bit overjoyed when I saw the fifth person walk through the door.

"Angela, you made it darling." Esme said giving her a hug.

Angela came over and gave me the warmest hug I had had in a long time and as she looked at me with a sympathetic smile my eyes filled with tears and spilled over. We just stood there holding each other and no words needed to be spoken because as one of my oldest friends she understood my silence and I understood hers. Angela and Jacob are my two oldest friends that I have in Forks. The Cullens did not move to Forks until high school and that is also when I met Rosalie and jasper Hale.

We were escorted to a room where we shed our clothes for plush white terry robes. The next room we sat in had white wicker couches and chairs with periwinkle cushions and pillows. There was light classical music playing and we were each served spicy crab meat sushi and glasses of white sparkling wine. There was also an assorted cheese tray to go with the wine. Next we sat in the sauna for twenty minutes and then the hot tub for another thirty minutes. We each had one hour facials and ninety minute full body deep tissue massages. Our day of pampering ended with manicures and pedicures and dinner at Bella Italia where I had the best mushroom ravioli I've ever tasted. I had to admit I did love this surprise just as Alice had promised.

I rode back with Esme and Alice took Rosalie home.

"I hope you enjoyed your day of pampering Bella. We really wanted you to have a day of rest."

"I did Esme thank you so much. I can't believe how much you guys do for me."

"Bella I love you like my own daughter and though I could never and would never try to take the place of your mother there is nothing I would not give to you all you have to do is ask." she smiled warmly at me and then turned back to the road.

"Esme I feel the same way about you, all of you. Alice and Rosalie are like the sisters I've never had and Jasper is wonderful too. I don't know which one is more protective of me, him or my cousin Emmett. I feel very blessed having all of you in my life."

"I know you really don't know Edward but he is quite fond of you also. I can tell he wants to help but he doesn't want to get in your way or upset you."

Somehow this knowledge brought a smile to my face and I could feel my face heating up. Could he really have come to Forks just for me? Oh Bella get a grip do you really think Edward would fly to Forks interrupting his entire vacation just for you? I quickly dismissed the ridiculous thought from my mind.

Once we were back at the Cullen's house I quickly headed up to my room to shower and change into my pajamas. Once I had changed I headed down to the kitchen to fix a hot cup of tea before bed. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Carlisle and Edward sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen talking. The three of us stared at each other and Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Bella you guys made it back did you enjoy your day of pampering?"

"Absolutely it was very refreshing and relaxing."

"Good I'm glad to hear that, you deserve it. Well kids I'm going to head upstairs to kiss my other half and get some sleep I had a long day. Edward we'll continue our talk tomorrow okay?"

"Alright dad thanks again."

"Anytime son." Carlisle said while leaving the kitchen and suddenly Edward and I were alone. Feeling awkward and avoiding eye contact I walked over and opened the cabinet to get out a mug and a tea bag. I then filled the tea pot with water and placed it on the stove over a low fire. Edward was so quiet I didn't know if he was still there so I took a chance and turned around. What I saw next nearly made my heart jump out of my chest. Edward was standing only a few feet in front of me with that sexy crooked grin I loved so much.

"Hey, how are you?" he said with his hands in his front pockets of his jeans.

"I'm good how are you?"

"I can't complain at all; Hot tea before bed?" He asked pointing to my mug

"Uh…yeah just my way of winding down."

"Mind if I wind down with you?"

His question caught me off guard and to avoid him seeing me blush I turned away from him while answering.

"Sure not at all, would you like some tea also?"

"No thank you I'm a coffee drinker I only drink tea when I am sick. I'll just have a glass of juice."

Okay Bella here's your chance to find out why he is in town, just ask him.

"So I don't remember you mentioning coming to Forks when I left yesterday, what brought you here?"

"Uh…good question and I wish I had a good answer but the truth is I was worried about you and just wanted to be here in case you needed me as a friend. Even if it was just someone to sit and watch TV with." He said with a chuckle.

I turned his way with my tea and smiled back at him while walking over to the island to sit down.

"Well I have to say that is probably the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me, thank you. So how long will you be here?"

"I leave on Saturday evening so anything you need me for I'll be here. Hey have you thought anymore about how soon you would like to move to New York?"

"I should have all my financial affairs squared away in the next four to six weeks and pretty much after that I'll be ready."

"Well maybe we can start looking for some places online tomorrow for rent in the Manhattan area."

"Who said I was moving to Manhattan?" I said trying to look serious knowing there was no other place in New York that I'd even considered. Edwards face fell and I held my breath to keep from laughing.

"Well… I…I just assumed you would probably want to move to…"

"Why would you assume that, because you're there?" I said cutting him off and using all my strength to not roll out of my chair with laughter. He looked so embarrassed his face began to turn red as he ran his fingers through his unruly bronze locks.

"Bella… I am…um…I am so sorry I just thought that…"

I couldn't contain myself anymore and I burst out laughing

"I'm only kidding Edward, of course I want to move to Manhattan." I said laughing.

Edward blew out a sigh of relief and began to laugh with me.

"Geez Edward don't take everything I say so serious. I know you think I'm fragile right now, but it's ok to be yourself. By the way now that the Knicks are out of the playoffs who do want to win?"

"I guess I would have to go with Oklahoma not that I care at this point since New York is out."

"Yeah I guess I have to agree Oklahoma is who I would like to see win also."

"Well I'll be back in New York and at work for their game on Sunday so you'll have to text me the score."

"Will do… so Tanya's okay with you being here without her?"

"She wasn't at first but I assured her she had nothing to worry about. I guess I've neglected her lately so I'm going to plan something really nice for us when I get back so we can spend some time together. She's picking me up from the airport Saturday night."

A surge of jealousy shot through me and I had to plaster a fake smile on my face to keep Edward from knowing how I really felt. Ugghh Bella you have got to get over this he is just your friend nothing more.

"Oh wow that's great I'm glad to hear you guys have worked things out, she seems nice."

"She is you'll like her once you get to know her and she's really good at decorating so maybe once you are settled in your new apartment you and her can do some furniture shopping. She helped Esme decorate my apartment."

I gave the best smile I could and after I realized my tea had gone cold I excused myself to my room.

"Yeah that sounds great Edward, well I'm going to head upstairs to bed I'm exhausted. Thanks again for coming here to check on me I really do appreciate your kindness." I said as I stood to place my cup in the dishwasher.

I left the kitchen and headed upstairs with Edward on my heels. When we reached the second floor he turned to me and grabbed both my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Bella again you do not have to thank me I'm here because I want to be. You're very special and important to this family and I am a part of this family."

As he held my hands it felt like an electric current flowed between us that warmed me all over and I never wanted him to let go and as I gazed back into his green orbs all thoughts escaped me once again and all I could do is stare at him. He pulled me into an embrace and then turned to go to his room. I immediately felt the lost of warmth and for some reason my feet was frozen to that spot. The sound of Edward's bedroom door closing brought my moment of musing to a halt and I turned to go in my room. As I lay in my bed exhausted from the day's activities it did not take long for sleep to overtake me

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 5 I am sorry for the delay I am recovering from a bad car accident and I'm having trouble seeing out my left eye. Hope you guys enjoy it and please if you like the story leave reviews, thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 6**

**Starting Over**

**EPOV**

I walked out of my room down the hall to Bella's room and knocked lightly before opening the door. She was sound asleep and I just stared at her admiring her beauty. No longer able to resist not touching her I brought my hand down to her face and cupped her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. She stared at me with a confused look on her face and I knelt down beside her bed.

"Edward what are you doing in here?" she whispered and I silenced her by placing my index finger over her soft pink lips.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." I said bringing my mouth close to her ear and as I did that my nose skimmed across her cheek. I then placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled back to look into her brown eyes. Her scent was intoxicating and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and keep her safe.

Bella reached up and put her hands on either side of my face and held my gaze. The magnetic almost voltaic feeling from her touch did not escape me and I'm sure she had to have felt it too.

"Edward, I'm always okay when you're here you make me feel safe. Just promise you'll stay with me and I'll never have a reason to be scared again."

As I slowly closed the gap between us I could feel her warm breath breeze across my face and her hair and body scent was a pleasant mixture of strawberries and freesias.

"Edward "she whispered as my lips softly ghosted against hers and then I deepened the kiss letting my tongue run gently across her bottom lip and she parted them to allow my tongue entrance. I pulled her close to me and could not stop the moan that escaped my mouth as our lips continued to yield to one another.

"Edward" she whispered again and the seductive sound of her voice sent chills down my spine.

"Yes Love" I replied back and I let my hands roam down her back and tried to impossibly pull her even closer while kissing her neck.

"Edward" she whispered once again and her lips ran across my ear as I kissed her collar bone.

"Bella Love I'm here" I said working my way back up to her now swollen red lips.

"Edward Cullen!"

I suddenly jumped up sweating and breathing hard only to find my sister Alice standing in my room with her hands on her tiny hips patting her foot on the floor.

"Nice dream brother?"

"Don't you knock?" I said frustrated that she was even in my room.

"Uh… yeah about five times, I thought you were dead or in a coma at the very least.

"What do want anyway Alice?"

"Well if you're through fantasizing mom and I have to run out to the store for dinner tonight and dad is at the hospital so we wanted to see if you would be sticking around the house so Bella won't be alone. She's still sleeping and we did not want to wake her she needs the rest"

"It's 6:30 in the morning Alice! Where in God's name could I possibly have to go this early in Forks?"

"A little touchy this morning aren't we? Bad dream Edward?" she said raising an eye brow and smirking. So I did the only mature thing I could think of at that moment and hurled one of my pillows at her head. Needless to say I missed the little nimble pixie and she ingeminated the same maturity and stuck out her tongue at me while leaving my room.

I fell back against the other pillow on my bed trying to make sense of the dream I had about Bella and trying to convince myself that it was just a dream and nothing else. I had Tanya who I loved end of story. Deciding against trying to go back to sleep I slipped on a t shirt and a pair of sweats and headed downstairs to the basement where my mom and dad had converted one of the rooms into a mini gym. The one thing I did miss about Forks was my parent's house which I plan to have a similar one when I have a family of my own someday.

It's a quad level rectangular shaped house made of black marble and oak wood frame. The floors are all hardwood with the exception of the bathrooms which have marble flooring. The first floor has the living room which is decorated with all white furniture and navy blue accents, the formal dining room has a long cherry wood table with ten matching chairs with cream seat cushions, the kitchen has granite counter tops, white cabinets and stainless still appliances similar to my own but twice the size and the entire back wall is made of glass with sliding glass doors that lead to the deck and backyard. Esme and Carlisle's bedroom with their own bath suite are also on this level along with a guest bed room down the hall and guest bathroom. The next level up holds the remaining three bedrooms which are mine, Alice and another guest bedroom currently occupied by Bella. My room is the smallest bedroom in the house and is probably the simplest decorated room in the house with a connecting bathroom, bed, chaise lounge, my one wall holds my stereo and music collection which consist of a lot of classical music, my back wall is all glass with two doors that open to my balcony, the other wall is also all glass where my black leather chaise lounge sits and there is a twenty seven inch television mounted to the wall next to my stereo above my computer desk. Alice's room is the largest on this floor also with a connecting bathroom and all I can say is there's pink and purple everywhere, the guest bedroom has a queen size bed and dresser and another twenty seven inch television mounted to the wall with turquoise and brown bedding. The next level up holds Esme and Carlisle's offices which are separated by an adjoining bathroom. Carlisle often updates his patient's records and does research study right here from his home office and Esme uses hers to show potential clients looking to hire her to decorate their new or existing homes her catalogs. There is also a music room on that level with a baby grand piano that we used as children to practice our lessons. I was the only one who really took an interest and continued to play and write music throughout college, but once I became a doctor I didn't really have time to do either one anymore. Finally there is the finished basement which has four rooms a family room, a workout room, a laundry room and a bathroom and it connects to the six car garage. As kids we had lots of sleepovers.

After running on the tread mill for thirty minutes and lifting weights for another thirty minutes I headed back to my bedroom to shower and start my day. When I reached the second floor Bella's door was still closed and I wondered if she was still asleep. It was almost 8 am here in Forks which meant it was almost 11 am in New York so I decided to call Tanya.

"Hello" she answered in her sing song voice

"Good morning beautiful, how are you this morning?"

"Lonely and feeling a bit neglected by a certain someone."

I chuckled at her whining and imagined her poking out her lips.

"Just one more day sweetie and I'll be home. What's on your agenda for today?"

"Jessica and I are going to do lunch and some shopping."

"Jessica? Jessica from the hospital as in my receptionist?"

"Yes that Jessica."

"Hmm…really, when did you two become buddies?"

"I met one of her friends Lauren on a photo shoot and we all hung out afterwards."

"Ah, Lauren yes I know her well. Be very careful around those two sweetie they love the night life and to party. Not a crowd you should associate yourself with regularly, okay?"

"I'm a big girl Edward but I will be careful, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

I hopped in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles from my workout. After dressing I headed to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee where I found Bella already sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. She looked up when I walked in and smiled.

"Good morning, I…um… made some eggs, bacon, biscuits and a pot of coffee if you're hungry." She said pointing to the counter.

"I'm starved thank you I didn't even know you were up."

"Yeah, I've finally mustard up enough courage to go view my parent's body now that they're ready for visitation."

"Oh, of course I can drive you and I will sit with you while you greet those who come to pay their respects."

"That's very kind of you, but Jake is picking me up at 11 am and he was going to sit with me until Rose and Emmett arrive. Visitation is from noon to 4 pm today and Rose and Emmet said they can make it to the funeral home after they get the boys at 2 pm"

Oh brother here we go again with _Captain America Jake!_

"Bella it's really unnecessary for Jake to drive all the way over here from… where does he live again?"

"In La'Push on the reservation with his father Billy. Billy was Charlie's best friend and Jacob was like a son to Charlie. Sue Clearwater and her two kids Seth and Leah also live on the reservation. We all grew up together and they will be picking me up with Jake today.

"I see, well do you want me to come along?"

"Uh, sure if you want to, that would be great. Maybe we can take my car and I will ask Jake to meet me there."

"Sounds good to me whatever you want Bella."

We arrived at the funeral home at about ten minutes to eleven and I could see the hesitancy on Bella's face. I got out of the car and noticed another car pull up right next to us with a woman and two guys which I assumed was Jacob, Leah and Seth. Out jumped a guy with russet colored skin and jet black hair that looked to be about 6'7" with a very muscular build. He swung open Bella's door and pulled her out into a tight hug and I could feel every muscle in my body tense up and my nostrils flaring. I presumed this one was Jacob.

"Bells, how are you I've been so worried about you."

"I'm okay Jacob and you I swear you grow an inch every time I see you."

The man and woman with him had similar looks with the russet colored skin and jet black hair except Seth was nowhere near as big as Jacob.

"Jake this is Edward Cullen." Bella introduced us and I held out my hand to shake his. "And this is Seth and Leah Clearwater. " Seth smiled and eagerly shook my hand; Leah on the other hand just waved and barely opened her mouth.

"So are you ready kiddo?" Jacob asked Bella placing a hand on the small of her back and I instantly wanted to snap his arm in two.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bella said with reluctance.

"Don't worry Bells I'm right here and if it becomes too much we can leave." Jacob said grabbing both her shoulders and turning Bella to face him. She smiled and nodded back at him. That should have been me telling her that not him.

Bella made it through the viewing and as time passed more and more visitors came and went. It seems as if the entire town came out to say their farewells to the Police Chief and his beloved wife. There were policeman, fireman, local politicians and business owners as well as just the people in the town that Charlie and Renee had come in contact with over the past twenty five years they'd lived in this town. Soon Emmett and his wife Rosalie came with their two son's Tyler and Cody and we all talked and laughed and I listened to some pretty fascinating stories about them growing up with the Police Chief who I only knew for a brief stint in high school.

Once visitation was over Bella announced that she was going to go back to the reservation for a couple of hours to spend some time with her friends and I could drive her car back to my parent's house. I offered to go with her but Jacob jumped in and announced he would bring her back to our house in time for the family dinner tonight. After chatting with Rose and Emmet for a little while longer and playing with their two adorable sons I headed home unfortunately without Bella.

As I entered the house the aroma from the kitchen was very enticing. I could smell mom's baked lasagna and Alice's butter garlic twist rolls cooking and my mouth watered thinking about how long it had been since I had my mom's cooking.

"Hey mom, Alice" I said as I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Edward honey how are you?"

"Good mom you need help with anything?"

"No there's nothing left to do but ice the cake and prepare the salad which Rose will do when her, Emmett and the boys get here, so you can go relax and watch TV with your father and Jasper they're downstairs in the family room."

"Hey, where's Bella?" Alice asked

"She went to visit with her friends in La'Push, for a couple of hours, but she'll be here for dinner."

I headed downstairs to join my father and Jasper who were playing pool

"Edward son we've been waiting on you, how did the visitation go and how's Bella?"

"She actually did very well surprisingly and I think having all her friends there from La'Push helped her a lot."

"Oh you mean Jacob, nice young man. Were the Clearwater's there also?"

Why does everyone seem to know this Jake so well but me, had I really stayed away that much?

"Yeah Jacob and yes the Clearwater's were there too. How do you know them dad?"

"Well I met Jacob and his dad Billy when we were at Bella's house for her and Alice's senior prom he was Bella's prom date and when Henry Clearwater had his stroke I was his neurologist before he passed away. Seth and Leah are his children and Sue was his wife."

I guess I did miss and awful lot when I went away to college. In the past ten years I've only been back to Forks maybe five or six times. My family usually had to come see me especially once I graduated from med school. I missed Alice's prom and high school graduation and it took her a very long time to forgive me for that. Alice like Bella is three years my junior so when I came out of high school they had just completed their freshman year.

"So Jasper you're popping the big question tonight, huh?"

"Yeah I'm going to propose right before dinner and hopefully she'll say yes."

"Are you kidding me my sister has been planning her wedding day since she was ten!"

We all laughed and then a booming voice sounded upstairs letting us know Emmett and Rose had arrived with Tyler and Cody. Emmett came down stairs holding one of the boys in each arm and sat them on the couch as he grabbed a pool stick.

"I've got next game." Emmett said leaning against the wall. "Hey did you guys catch the game last night Indiana seriously blew that one."

"Too many turnovers in the third and fourth quarters" said Jasper

"Not to mention all the three pointers they let Miami score in the fourth quarter" said Carlisle

I nodded my head as if listening but really my mind was on Bella and what time she would be back. So Jacob was her prom date did they use to date? And if so does she still have feelings for him and vice versa? Why I was even thinking about this was beyond my _own_ comprehension right now. So as to not be found out I made up and excuse about having to call the hospital regarding one of my patients and excused myself to my room.

First I tried watching TV, then reading and then after pacing and looking out my bedroom window several times, in my frustration and a desperate attempt to relax, I put Debussy's Claire De Lune on repeat while I lay across my chaise lounge with my arm over my eyes.

A soft knocking at my bedroom door startled me awake and when I uncovered my eyes and looked up I was greeted with a warm beautiful smile that I had waited hours to see again.

"Hey sorry to wake you but Esme says dinner will be served in ten minutes"

"Bella you're back I must have fallen asleep while listening to music"

"Claire De Lune, one of my favorites"

"You listen to classical music?"

"Yeah, especially while studying or whenever I just really need to relax"

"Me too, I love to listen to it after a long day of work, but Tanya hates it. I sometimes play it for my patients who have prolonged stays in the hospital and I've found that even though they are children classical music lifts their spirits and in some cases I've even seen improvements in their health which though I have no proof, I would like to credit to classical music."

"Wow that's incredible Edward"

There was an awkward silence and then Bella spoke again

"Edward, I really appreciate you being there for me today I can't express to you how much your presence meant to me. The viewing was hard for me at first but my parents looked so peaceful and I know they are in heaven watching over me and cheering me on. They would want me to go on with my life and fulfill all my dreams and I am looking forward to moving to New York and starting over."

"You don't have to ever thank me for being here for you Bella because at this moment there is nowhere else I'd rather be and I promise I will be the best friend I can to you and we can explore New York together. I've been there for ten years and would you believe that I never even been to the top of the Empire State Building nor have I been inside the Statue of Liberty."

"What! How could you live in a city for that long and not visit landmarks like that?"

"I guess I got so consumed with school and then my residency I forgot to make time for me."

"We probably should get downstairs before dinner is served."

"Yeah you're right I'm surprise that Alice hasn't come up here after us."

We headed downstairs to the dining room where the rest of my family was already seated along with Rose, Emmett and the boys. After taking our seats Jasper asked for everyone's attention and announced that he had something to ask Alice. He proceeded to kneel on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage.

"Alice Cullen, I have loved you ever since you walked into my history class in high school and all the days in between leading up to this very moment you have filled with pure bliss for me. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I watched my sister's eyes spill over with tears as were Esme, Rose and Bella's also. I grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes Jasper, I will marry you."

He placed her engagement ring on her left hand and stood up and placed a tender kiss on her lips and I think I saw my father's eyes glistening also. Looking around the table at all of my family I realized for the past few years I've had a void in my life that I have tried to fill with work and more work. I longed to have a wife and family of my own. After all this is why I went to school and worked so hard in the first place so that I can provide for my family and suddenly with all the happiness and laughter around me I felt sad. Something in my life had to change I could not go on pretending I was ok with just dating Tanya anymore. When I get back to New York we are going to have a serious talk about our future. I mean I'm not looking for her to change right away but we can at least start planning for a family in the future.

"Are you ok?" Asked Bella bringing my thoughts back to the dinner table.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking about some things I have to do when I get home that's all."

Dinner was filled with good food, old stories and lots of laughter. Emmett and Rose were the first to leave so they could get Tyler and Cody home and then Alice left with Jasper for the night. Bella and I cleared the table and Esme and Carlisle loaded the dishwasher.

After saying our goodnights we all headed to our respected bedrooms for much needed sleep. Bella's parent's grave side funeral was the next morning where everyone gathered at 10 am to say our final goodbyes. This was especially hard on Bella to leave her parent's behind for the final time. During the repast at Charlie and Renee's home people ate, talked, laughed, and cried and after a few hours we were cleaning up again. Jasper, Emmett and myself helped my parent's clean up while Rose and Alice helped Bella pack up more of her things to take to my parents house. She was still not able to stay at her parent's house and decided she would stay with my parents and Alice until her move to New York.

We then headed back to my parents house so that I could pack and head to the airport. Bella volunteered to take me to the airport and Alice would tag alone to look after her once I was gone.

"Edward I can't thank you enough for being here for me and I can't wait to move to New York and make a new start."

"I look forward to helping you make that new start."

"Call me when you land and let me know you made it safely, please."

"Will do"

I hugged and kissed Alice on the cheek and then hugged and kissed Bella on the forehead before walking away. I felt like a piece of my heart was being left in Forks and I wouldn't get it back until Bella came to New York. I boarded the plan and after taking my seat I stared out the window no longer able to deny my growing feelings for Bella and my constant need to have her around.

I slept most of the flight back and Tanya was waiting for me as soon as I exited the plane and as usual so were the cameras. I was used to it by now the photographers at the airport and occasionally at the restaurants and hotels came with the territory of dating a super model.

"Hey baby welcome back." She said planting a kiss on my lips.

Once in the taxi I gave her a proper hug and kiss but I noticed right away it felt different for me. While I did miss Tanya, her being in my arms still left me with a void and I knew I had to fix this. Being around my family made me realize how much I want a family of my own and Tanya needs to understand that there has to be a compromise concerning us and our future together.

**A/N: Okay guys here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy and please read and review. Next chapter will be in BPOV. Thank you to those who added me to their favorite author/story list and also those who left reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 7**

**Searching For Happiness**

**BPOV**

"Edward I can't thank you enough for being here for me and I can't wait to move to New York and make a new start."

"I look forward to helping you make that new start."

"Call me when you land and let me know you made it safely, please."

"Will do"

Edward hugged and kissed Alice on her cheek and then hugged and kissed me on the forehead sending shivers through me and then he walked away. I wanted to run after him and tell him I needed him to stay here with me. Just his presence for the last few days has helped me cope with my parent's death and I wish I was boarding that plane with him.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Alice said smiling

"Yes, I'm ready." I wonder if Alice caught the double meaning behind my words.

The car ride back was filled with conversation about wedding plans and I smiled at my friend's excitement. I really was happy for her and her engagement to Jasper made me want a family of my own. It also saddens me because it reminded me that my family was gone. Once we were back at the Cullen's I headed to my room to have some alone time. It tried watching TV, but instead it watched me so I quickly cut it off and then I tried reading for a little while, but I just found myself staring at the pages. And then finally it happen the flood gates opened and I cried like I've never cried before. I buried my face into my pillow and let it all out in heavy sobs and screams. If any of the Cullens heard me they were gracious enough to leave me to it. I don't know how long I cried for, but it was long enough to put myself to sleep. My cell phone rang out sounding much louder than it probably was and I searched my purse for the light so I could answer it, but by the time I found it the ringing had stopped and I saw I had a missed call from Jacob. I quickly dialed his number back and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bells, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I'm up now how are you?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"I'm good Jacob honestly I am. I just have a lot of things I need to wrap up before I move."

"Oh did you find an apartment in Forks or Port Angeles?"

"Neither"

"Seattle? That's kind of far, but I guess I can visit you there."

"No Jacob…I…I'm moving to New York.

Jacob was silent and I thought he had hung up.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here I just can't believe what I'm hearing. Why would you be moving to New York Bells?"

"Edward and I were talking when I…."

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen that I just met yesterday? When the hell did you and him become so close?"

"Jacob!"

"I'm sorry Bells I just think that's a little drastic when you spent all of what five days is New York and because he was nice to you, you're going to uproot twenty four years of your life and just move half way across America away from everyone who loves you?"

"I just need a new start Jacob that's all."

"A new start or an escape from reality? Moving to New York is not going to bring them back Bells!"

"I know that Jacob and this move is not about my parents, it's about me getting out of this small town and following my dreams for once. It's about not being scared to get out there on my own."

"So you think moving to a big city like New York where you know no one is the answer?"

"I don't know Jacob, but I'll never know if I don't try! Why can't you just be happy for me and offer your support instead of criticism? The Cullens have been nothing but supportive of my decision."

"Of course they have Bells they're looking out for Edward and his interest and I'm sure he just can't wait to show you all around New York."

"Jacob it's not like that, Edward has a girlfriend and has no interest in me other than friendship. In fact he and his girlfriend Tanya took Emmett and me out to dinner while we were there and she was very nice."

"What are you blind Bells? Do you not see the way he looks at you or how he followed you everywhere you went when we were at the funeral home like he was guarding you or something? Bells he didn't even want you coming back to La'Push with us to visit. I could see the disapproval all over his face when you told him you were coming!"

"Okay, Jacob you are looking way too much into this. Edward was just trying to make sure I was okay because he knows I'm going through a rough time right now. And for your information the Cullens have always been protective over me it's just in their nature and Edward is no different. It's how they were raised Jacob!

Jacob was silent for what seemed like hours, but was actually just a couple of minutes.

"Bells I just don't want you making a hasty decision and turning around and regretting it. Just at least promise me you will think about it some more."

I could hear the pleading in Jacob's voice and it broke my heart. Jacob was my oldest and best friend and I knew he only wanted what was best for me. I think now that my parents are gone he fills partially responsible for me.

"I will Jacob I promise, now can we please change the subject?"

"Yes, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Nothing that I know of, why what's up?"

"How about lunch since tomorrow is my last day here and would you mind driving me to the airport afterwards?"

"Lunch would be great and yes I can take you to the airport."

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow around 1pm?"

"Yes good deal, goodnight Jacob."

"Goodnight Bells"

After hanging up with Jacob I sat up and made a list of the pros and cons of moving to New York so that I could be absolutely sure this was the right move for me and then finally I fell back to sleep.

The next morning there was a soft knock on my door and then Esme peeked her head in.

"Bella sweetie, are you up?"

"Good morning Esme" I said sitting up in my bed.

"We are leaving for church soon and I wanted to see if you felt up to coming with us. Also I fixed breakfast and I put you a plate in the microwave."

"Yes I would love to go to church with you guys I'll be dressed in 30 minutes is that ok?"

"Sure sweetie we will wait for you down stairs."

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast I headed out to church with the Cullens. After church I came home and changed my clothes so that I could meet Jacob for lunch. After lunch Jacob and I went to see The Avengers movie in 3D at the IMAX Theater which was just what I needed to relax. I drove Jacob to the airport where we said our goodbyes.

"So you'll think really hard about _not_ moving to New York right?"

"Nooo, I will think really hard about whether moving to New York is the best move for me."

"I guess I can live with that" he said giving me his award winning smile. He hugged me tightly and then walked away.

Once I was back at the Cullen's house I joined Alice in the living room to watch a movie and just relax.

"Popcorn?" Alice asked

"No thank you I ate plenty at the movies with Jacob."

"Oh… you guys went to the movies?"

"Yes it was very nice we went to lunch and then to see The Avengers which by the way is an awesome movie."

"I'll have to see if mom and dad want to go see it" Alice said and then she was quiet.

"Edward called for you while you were out. He says he apologizes for not calling when he landed last night, but to let you know he made it safely."

Just the mention of his name made me miss him all over again and left me wishing he was here. I hate that I had missed his phone call while out with Jacob and wanted to know if he was going to call back or if he wanted me to call him back, but I did not want to ask Alice and risk making her suspicious of my attraction to her brother. And then as if reading my mind she spoke.

"I told him you were out with Jacob and he asked for me to have you call him when you returned."

I wanted to jump off the couch and run upstairs to call Edward back, but I could not let Alice know how excited I was, so instead I sat there like it was no big deal.

"Oh, ok I'll give him a call back before I go to bed." I said while faking a yawn.

"Sounds like that will be any moment now." She said giving me a knowing look. Just then Esme walked in and sat down on the couch with us.

"What are you girls watching?"

"The Vow" Alice and I said in unison

"Is this the movie where they get into a car accident and she forgets that she is married?"

"Yes, this is the one." I said smiling

"You know this movie is based on a true story and the real life couple is still happily married with two kids until this day." Esme said smiling

"Really? I didn't know that, but it makes this movie even more interesting. I mean he loved her so much and he just refused to give up on her." I said thinking about how amazing it must be to be loved like that.

"Well when you marry your soul mate it _is_ pretty amazing and every year feels more and more magical." Carlisle said as he walked in the living room looking at Esme and she smiled at him warmly. Jasper walked in shortly afterwards and sat on the edge of the couch by Alice while Esme joined Carlisle on their love seat and that was my queue to leave.

"Guys I'm going to head upstairs to do some reading."

"Don't forget to call Edward back." Alice said with a smirk

"I won't I said as I climbed the stairs." Yeah right as if I could forget that.

Once back in my room I quickly pulled out my cell and that's when I saw I had a missed call from Edward so I quickly pressed the send key to call him back and as the phone rang my stomach did flips. Unfortunately after four rings his voicemail picked up.

"_Hey Edward it's me Bella, Alice said you called while I was out so I'm calling you back. When you get a chance give me a call, bye." I hung up a little sad that I could not talk to him. I then grabbed my book and started reading._

**EPOV**

Once Tanya and I were back at my apartment I quickly showered so I could head to bed, but judging by the black laced Victoria Secret's lingerie she was wearing while lying across my bed, Tanya had something else in mind. The really weird thing is any other time I would have attacked her like I was a wild animal and she was my prey, but instead of imagining all the things I could do to her Bella's face kept flashing through my mind and this confused me to no end.

"Baby I really did miss you, but I am exhausted can we wait until the morning?"

Tanya squint her eyes at me and her mouth hung open in disbelief.

"The morning Edward? What are we scheduling our love life now?"

"Of course not Tanya it's just… between the funeral yesterday and the long flight home I'm wiped out."

"This is total B.S. Edward and you know it, but fine have it your way I'm out of here!"

"Tanya, please don't leave it's late and you shouldn't be outside by yourself. Please let's just get some rest and we can talk about this in the morning."

"Ok wait, you don't want me to leave not because you want me stay, but because I should not be outside by myself this late? Are you in insane Edward? In case you haven't notice I am a grown ass woman and I thought I was dating a grown ass man."

"You're right Tanya I _am_ a grown ass man and I'm tired of tip toeing around what I really want. I am almost twenty eight years old and unlike you I'm not impressed with big names, expensive restaurants, fancy cars and five star hotels! There is more to life than spending money and having someone wait on you hand and foot! Look Tanya… I know you did not grow up with your parents and being an only child means you did not have the privilege of sibling bonding, but that doesn't mean you can't make a family of your own. I want the big house with the huge backyard with a pool, a dog that jumps on me when I come home. I want a wife that I can come home to every night and children I can read stories to, kiss goodnight and tuck into bed and so much more than that."

"Edward when we started dating I was very clear that my career came first and that I would let you know when I was ready to start a family."

"What about marriage Tanya? I can understand waiting to start a family, but where is this relationship going? I don't feel like we're growing as a couple at all. Have you even thought about us moving in together? I mentioned that to you over six months ago and you find a reason not to discuss it whenever I bring it up."

"Because I don't see why it would be necessary for us to live together right now! I like my apartment and my space Edward. Why are you getting so emotional on me all of the sudden?"

"Because… because if I haven't learned anything else this past week I've learned the value of family and I had lost perspective of that. Just as easy as someone is given to you they can be taken away and you just can't take those who love and care for you the most for granted, life is just too short."

"This is about Bella isn't it?"

"Wha… what are you talking about? No this is not about Bella! This is about the appreciation of life and all of the wonderful things that it has to offer Tanya! And I guarantee you this, you can hang out at all the popular clubs that New York has to offer, eat in fancy restaurants, stay at the best hotels, drive luxury cars and shop at all the high end stores, but none of that will fill the void of not having people who really love you in your life!"

"Look Edward I can understand you wanting to get married and start a family, but I've worked too hard to get where I am to put my career on hold to fulfill _your_ dream. "

"But who says you have to put your career on hold? There are plenty of people in the same industry as you that have spouses and children Tanya. I'm not asking you to give up anything just compromise a little, please."

It was silent for what seemed like hours, but after a few moments Tanya spoke in a very low voice.

"I…I can't…I'm sorry Edward that's just not a dream or a desire of mine right now and I can't pretend it is."

Her words were a blow to my heart because I really did care for Tanya and I was prepared to go the extra mile to make this relationship work.

"What are you saying Tanya?"

"I'm saying we all have choices to make… and…I choose my career."

I sat down on my bed stunned by her words as the realization that Tanya was breaking up with me hit me and I felt like a failure that I could not make this relationship work. As I watched Tanya put back on her clothes and gather her belongings I felt like I couldn't breathe. For the past two years Tanya had been a significant part of my life and in a matter of minutes it was all ending. Once she was dressed she came and stood right in front of me forcing me to look up at her.

"Edward I could not have asked for a better boyfriend you are an awesome guy and this is not an easy decision for me."

"It seems like it is."

"No it's not and I may be young, but I am old enough to know everything good to you is not always good for you and what's good for you is not always good to you, I'm sorry Edward."

I stood up and pulled her into an embrace

"Yeah, me too; let me at least drive you home."

"I think I can live with that"

The ride to Tanya's house was quiet for the most part and for the first time in 2 years a little awkward. I pulled up in front of her building and got out to open her door, but she was out of the car before I even reached her side which was a first. When I attempted to walk her in as I always did she stopped me.

"Thanks for the ride home, but I don't think it's necessary to walk me upstairs this time besides it's late and I know you're tired so you should take off."

We embraced tightly one last time before slowly pulling away from one another and as we stared at each other I placed a very soft chaste kiss on her lips and she smiled.

"Goodbye Tanya, take care of yourself and if you ever need anything you know you can call me right?"

"Yes I know and the same goes for you, goodbye Edward." She placed a kiss on my cheek and walked away. It was a bittersweet feeling. Bitter, because I kind of felt like she didn't try and after two years didn't our relationship mean at least that much to her? Sweet, because I no longer had to bite my tongue in this relationship just to keep her happy. I made a promise to myself that night that the next relationship I get into I will make sure it's with someone who shares the same interest and wants the same thing as me marriage, kids and lots of them.

I woke up the next morning feeling like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I would miss Tanya, but for the first time in a long time I felt free. I went to the workout room in my building and exercised for an hour and then headed back upstairs for breakfast. After eating I went online and paid a few bills and did a little shopping. After showering and shaving I realized it was only 10am and I did not start my shift at the hospital until 3pm, so I took the time to look for apartments for Bella and after about an hour and a half of looking in all the surrounding areas I finally stumbled upon the perfect two bedroom apartment right here in Manhattan. The description was very similar to my own apartment except I have three bedrooms and the monthly rent was within the price range Bella had given me. The only problem was there was no address listed only the management company's contact information which happens to be the same management company for my building. It was now almost noon and I decided to get dress and head to the hospital early so that I could review my patient's charts before my shift started.

While sitting in my office looking at charts there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon Dr. Cullen and welcome back. How was your vacation?"

Jessica Stanley one of the receptionists at the front desk of the Pediatrics ICU stood in my office giving me what I am sure she thought was a seductive look.

"Very nice, I spent it with my family, thanks for asking."

"Well if you need something, _anything_ I'll be right outside at my desk."

"Oookay, thanks"

I offered her a friendly smile hoping she would not take it the wrong way, because I felt absolutely no attraction to this woman. Jessica and one other receptionist in this department, Lauren, were in their early twenties, but both looked to be at least thirty five because of their lifestyle. They were both single with no children, consumed way too much alcohol, and partied at clubs all the time in search of well to do men to take care of them. Most of my encounters with either one of them were filled with ventose conversations and the two of them trying to outdo one another for my attention. Neither of them would know the meaning of _true_ friendship if it slapped them upside their heads.

After reviewing my patient's charts and making my rounds I headed to the cafeteria for dinner and to give Bella a call to let her know about the apartment. I called her cell first and got her voice mail and then I called my sister Alice.

"Hello brother how are you?"

"I'm good what are you doing?"

"Giving myself a mani and pedi before Jasper comes over."

"Sounds like fun, is mom and dad home?"

"Mom is on the deck in the backyard and dad is in his office upstairs. Would you like to speak to one of them?"

"No… no I was… just asking. So it's just you guys there?

"Edward, if you want to know if Bella is here, why not just ask?"

Alice could be so annoying sometimes, but I truly loved her wit.

"_Is_ Bella there Alice?"

"No, she went to meet Jacob for lunch and then she's driving him to the airport."

For the love of all that's Holy, what will it take to get rid of this Jacob?

"Oh… okay well I was just trying to reach her about an apartment I found here in Manhattan that may be a good fit for her, so just tell her to call me when she gets in."

"Will do, how's Tanya?"

"We broke up"

"Really? When did that happen, didn't she pick you up from the airport?"

"Yup, sure did and then she dump me not even thirty minutes of us getting back to my apartment."

"Oh wow Edward are you okay?"

"You know what Alice surprisingly I'm more than okay. I mean the only reason we lasted this long was because I fooled myself into thinking I was okay being with someone who had no interest in marriage or family. We're just at two totally different places in our lives and I want more."

"Well good for you Edward because you should not have to settle. You're a beautiful person inside and outside and any woman would be lucky to have you look their way let alone fall in love with them."

"Thanks Alice and please have Bella call when she gets back."

"Okay"

After eating I headed back to my office to finish my paperwork from my rounds earlier and just as I was getting off the elevator I was paged to the ER. I quickly made my way down and was directed to a room with a seven year old boy with what appeared to be a broken left arm. He had fallen off his skateboard and tried to break the fall with his hand and his wrist was very swollen. The distress and agony that was apparent on his tear streaked face was heartbreaking so I immediately got to work first ordering for an IV to be started so that pain medicine could be administered while I called down to radiology to order an immediate X-Ray.

"Hey there little guy you don't look so happy, but I'm going to fix that for you, ok. Can you tell me your name?"

"Alex… Falcon" he said with clear strain in his voice

"Wow what a cool name, hang in there Alex ok."

He nodded his head as best he could clearly trying to be brave.

I turned to mom and dad to get some information before administering any meds.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Falcon I'm Dr. Cullen. Is Alex being treated for any current medical conditions or currently taking any prescribed medicines?"

"No current medical conditions or prescribed medicines" answered his mom who looked just as scared as Alex did.

"What about allergies to any medications any you know of?"

"No…no allergies either, that we know of"

"Okay, I'm going to have a nurse administer morphine through his IV to minimize his pain until we can get X-Rays of his arm to see what we are dealing with and at that time I will be able to see if surgery is necessary or if we just need to set his arm and cast it."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" his father said reaching out to shake my hand while holding his wife around her shoulder with his other arm and again I was reminded of how much I want a family of my own.

"Your very welcome, I'll be back to check on him in a little while."

I exited the room and approached the nurse's station to write up the orders for pain meds, blood work, urine, and X-Rays for Alex.

"Hello Edward how are you today?"

I turned around to see Lauren Mallory standing behind me.

"Hello Ms. Mallory" I said while turning back around to finish writing my orders. I then asked the nurse to page me when the X-Rays and lab work for Alex came back. I started walking to the elevators to go back up to my office. The clacking of heels against the tiled floor alerted me that I was being followed.

"Sooo… I heard you were on vacation."

"Mm hm"

"Did you have fun?"

"I went to visit my family."

I looked up at her wondering why this conversation was even taking place and praying that the elevator came soon. It did not go unnoticed that her blouse looked a size or two too small and she had so much cleavage showing that absolutely nothing could be left to the imagination. My eyes widened in shock that a woman would come to her place of employment dressed this way and from the smile on her face she mistook my facial expression as one of interest.

"See something you like, Edward?"

As I turned to face her so that I could tell her exactly what I thought of how she looked the elevator doors opened and there were other employees exiting including James a third year resident like myself, who looked at women as strictly sex objects. James has unsuccessfully tried to hit on everyone I've dated since medical school, but the one he was always truly after was Tanya. He knew her first, but she would never give him the time of day. So when I started dating her after only two weeks of meeting her he was furious and that has been a sore spot with him ever since. When he stepped off the elevator his eyes immediately landed on Lauren's chest and then over to me.

I shook my head and stepped onto the elevator thankful that James now had Lauren's attention

"Not speaking today Dr. Cullen?" he said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"James" I simply said as the elevator doors closed. I blew out a sigh of relief and chuckled to myself at what characters those two are.

Once back in my office I saw that I had a missed call from Bella on my cell phone and I immediately called her back praying that she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella how are you?" I said as I blew out a sign of relief.

"Good and how are you?"

"Better now" Oh God did I really just say that?

Bella was silent and I wondered if I had offended her

"I mean now that I am finally getting a chance to sit down." I said trying to recover quickly "It's been a busy day here at the hospital."

"Oh I see, well hopefully it's almost over" she replied

It was quiet again and I searched my mind for something to say, oh yeah right the apartment.

"Anyway" I said and then cleared my throat "I think I may have found an apartment you may be interested in. I have the number to the management company and I can give them a call tomorrow and get more info for you tomorrow."

"Could you? That would be great Edward because I am really looking forward to moving as soon as possible."

"Really? I hoped she could not hear the excitement in my voice as I got up and started pacing the floor in my office I mentally did a fist pump. "No problem I'll give them a call tomorrow and if you want I'll swing by and take a look for you." I said now smiling ear to ear.

"Sounds good, hey I've got an idea if you don't mind. I graduate on Thursday and maybe I can fly to New York next weekend to see the apartment if you could arrange a viewing for me."

My smile grew impossibly wider and then while attempting to sit back down I misjudged the position of my chair causing me to fall to the floor hitting my left eye on the arm of the chair and slamming my wrist on my desk sending my cell phone flying across the floor. Just then my office door opened and as I got to my knees a nurse from the ER came in holding my patient's test results. She looked at the floor where my cell phone had landed which was right where she stood and then she looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows as I held my left eye.

"Dr. Cullen? She said looking confused "I have those… test result…I'll just leave them on your desk." She said picking up my cell phone and placing it on top of my desk with the test results. I could feel my entire face burning from embarrassment as I pulled myself up into my chair and grabbed my cell while still holding my eye.

"Thank you Connie I'll be right down to the ER."

"Alrighty" she said trying to hide her laughter and turning on her heels.

"Hello?… Edward are you still there" oh crap Bella I scrambled to put the phone back to my ear

"Hey Bella sorry someone came into my office." I said leaving out the fact that I almost ended my medical career.

"What was all that bumping is everything okay?"

"Yeah, um …I just have a patient I need to attend to immediately; can I call you back later tonight?"

"That's fine I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, bye" I quickly hung up and went into my cabinet to get an ice pack for my eye and after five minutes of self treatment I headed back to the ER to set and cast my patient's arm.

I arrived back home at about 11:30 that night exhausted and with a slight headache. I took some ibuprofen and a shower before falling into my bed like it was a beautiful woman. My cell phone vibrated with a message from Bella which brought a huge grin to my face.

"_Hey Edward I hope I am not disturbing u but I was online booking my plane ticket 4 next weekend and I was wondering if u could give me an idea of the hotels in your area so I can book that too. Let me know B."_

"_No ur not bothering me at all and I'll tell u what, why don't u let me take care of ur travel arrangements 4 next weekend, E."_

"_I can' let u pay for that; ur already using ur free time 2 help me find and apartment. I just don't want 2 book a hotel that is far away from where u r, B."_

"_If it makes u feel better u can reimburse me when u get here it would just be easier 4 me 2 do it 4 u since I do live here E." _

"_I guess that is fair as long as u promise that this time I'll get to treat u and Tanya 2 dinner instead of the other way around" B._

Until that very moment Tanya had not even crossed my mind. Should I tell her that we are no longer together? I decided against saying something that night eventually she would find out.

"_That's fine, I'll call u after I have made all the arrangements tomorrow, good night and sweet dreams." E._

"_Okay, goodnight." B._

I lay in my bed feeling like a teenager and grinning from ear to ear from the excitement of knowing I would see Bella next weekend. She was graduating on Thursday and I wish I could be there to show her how proud I am of her, but I was scheduled to work at the hospital on that day. Maybe I could send her flowers or have Alice give them to her for me, but would that be too intimate of a gesture? Maybe balloons? No Edward she's not graduating from eighth grade. Maybe just a nice card, I'll have to call Alice tomorrow and get her advice on a present after I make Bella's travel arrangements tomorrow. I closed my eyes hoping to dream about the brunette with the beautiful brown eyes that I just couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

**A/N: so here is chapter 7 hope you guys enjoy. I am getting a lot of email alerts for those who have signed up for story update alerts for this story and I thank you all very much. Please, please take the time to review I have a lot of people following the story but do not leave reviews and I would like to hear feedback from my readers! I will try to get chapter 8 up by this weekend. Thank you again you guys are awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 8**

**Discovering Friendship**

**EPOV**

"Okay your flight leaves Port Angeles Friday morning at 6am and will get into New York at just after 2pm my time."

"I can't wait I have to get away from your sister. If she drags me on another shopping trip I am going to move out of the country and change my name." She said in a joking tone.

"Yes trust me I certainly know how crazy my sister can get with the shopping. She dressed me all through high school and it drove me nuts sometimes."

We both laughed and then there was silence on the line and for some reason I could feel tension from Bella though I was nowhere near her.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I have a question and I want you to be completely honest with me"

"Okay I will."

"Do you think me moving to New York is a…drastic move?"

"Spontaneous, yes… drastic, no not at all. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just asking."

"Bella" I said in a warning tone.

"It's not that big of a deal…it's just…Jacob thinks I am making a hasty decision because I'm upset about my parents."

"I agree." I said hesitantly

"What?"

"Well you _are_ upset about your parents as you should be, but people grieve differently and obviously staying in Forks, with it being the small town it is, would be very hard for you. Your father was the Chief of Police so everyone knew him and your mother and there is not a place in Forks you can go that you won't be reminded of them. Moving to a place that is not so connected to the memory of Charlie and Renee I think will help you begin the healing process of learning to live without them."

"My attorney says I need to get the house cleaned out so that I can start the process of trying to sale it, but there is just so much to do I don't know where to start."

"Bella don't let anyone push you to do anything before you're ready. Do you want to sale your parent's house?"

"I… I don't know I guess I haven't really thought about it much with everything that's been going on."

"Then don't put it up for sale if you are not 100% sure. You have time for that and we can go over there to clean things out when you're ready not when someone tells you it's what you should do."

"Thanks Edward"

"Anytime…so Thursdays the big day huh?" I asked trying to change the subject and brighten Bella's mood.

"Yes finally I thought graduation would never come, I just wish Charlie and Renee were here to see me."

"Oh trust me; they see you and they couldn't be more proud of their baby girl."

"Well I have to go pick up my cap and gown so I guess I'll see you Friday?" she asked sounding a little more enthusiastic.

"Yes and be prepared for a night of basketball, Miami and OKC baby!"

Bella laughed and the sound was heavenly and made me smile.

"I will be ready, Talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye"

I hung up feeling like I was walking on a cloud and Friday could not come soon enough. I really wanted to go to Bella's graduation, but there was still the problem of my work schedule. I would have to get one of the other residents to cover my shift. I could ask Garrett and if he agrees I will cover one of his shifts next week for him so I quickly dialed his number. Garrett is a little older than me and took me under his wing when I first came out of medical school. Since then him and I had become very good friends.

"Hi this is Garrett"

"Hey Garrett its Edward how are you?"

"Better than you my friend, I heard that Tanya dumped you."

"She didn't dump me…it was a mutual agreement. We were just headed in two different directions in life."

"Well Kate seems to think you may be devastated she has been bugging me to call you. So you're not over there getting ready to slit your wrist or anything are you, because if you are I want your golf clubs."

"Well please tell your lovely wife I am fine no need to worry and if you touch my golf clubs I will come back from the dead and kill you."

Garrett and I both shared a laugh

"So what's up Edward?"

"I need a huge favor if you can do it. I have an old friend at home whose graduating college on Thursday and I want to attend the ceremony, but I am scheduled to work. Can you cover my shift and I'll cover one of your shifts next week?"

"Yeah sure that shouldn't be a problem. So who's graduating Thursday?"

"Bella she's a friend from high school and she's coming out of Grad school."

"Bella, I don't think I've ever heard you mention her name."

"Well she was more of Alice's friend in high school than mine. We've only just recently been in touch. She lost both of her parent's to a plane crash a couple of weeks ago."

"Wow that's rough, both parents? I don't know what I would do."

"I know I couldn't imagine losing either one of my parents." I said feeling a surge of pain just imagining how Bella must feel."

"So when are you coming back from Forks?"

"Friday"

"The next day? So you're going to fly 5 hours to attend a graduation and then get back on a plane the very next day for another 5 hour flight?"

"Yup"

"Are you working this weekend?"

"Nope"

"Oookay… sooo… what are you doing this weekend that you're coming back so soon?"

"I have a guest staying with me for the weekend."

"Damn Edward I guess you are over Tanya; but you're moving kind of fast don't you think?"

"No not at all and she's not _that_ type of guest."

"Do I know her, who is it?"

"Bella"

"Wait a minute, Bella as in whose graduation you're going to?"

"Yup"

"When the hell did you and her happen?"

"We didn't happen; Bella and I are just friends."

"Just friends, but she is flying back to New York with you to stay the weekend… in your apartment."

"Yes and what's up with the twenty questions?"

"Nothing whatever you say man. Well I hope you have a safe trip and I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright and thanks again Garrett; Talk to you later."

I hung up and immediately dialed Alice's cell number.

"You know if I had known that the trick to getting you to call so often was Bella I would have convinced mom and dad to move her in years ago Eddie." Alice said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My name is Edward and I am not calling _for_ Bella…I'm calling _about_ Bella." I said realizing how moronic I sounded.

"What about _Bella_?"

"I want to fly in and surprise her for her graduation; can you pick me up from the airport?"

"Again, what are you trying to rack up on frequent flyer miles or something?"

"Alice, can you or can't you?" I said a little annoyed now.

"I guess I can."

"Thank you I'll text you my flight time and don't tell Bella I want to surprise her."

"But isn't Bella coming to New York Friday?"

"Yes I am going to fly back with her."

"How, I thought her flight was already booked?"

"It is, but I'll just purchase two more tickets for that flight so we can sit together and she can use the other ticket for when she moves out her. She has up to a year to use it."

"Wow, you sure are jumping through hoops here Edward, are you sure you're not planning on proposing to her?"

"What…no I'm just trying to be a good friend to her she needs all the support she can get." I said a little too loud.

"MmHm, who are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Goodbye Alice."

"Tootles" she said in her sing song voice.

I hung up and quickly went online to book my ticket to Forks and our tickets back to New York. Afterwards I did some laundry, ran some errands and prepared for my flight the next day all the while I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I never thought I could ever be this happy about returning to Forks.

**BPOV**

As I sat in my room at the Cullen's house preparing for graduation I could not stop my mind from wondering back to the most stunning green eyes I have ever looked into. I could feel myself smiling and I felt like I was an adolescent again. I headed downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring alerting me that my cousin Emmett had arrived. He and Jasper were watching the game together tonight and Rosalie and the boys had come to hang out with Alice and me.

"Bella" Emmett said in his loud booming voice before pulling me into a bear hug that lifted me off the ground.

"Hey Emmett"

"Bellaaaa" my two younger cousins said while running to hug me. I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around the both of them and hugged them tightly to me. I had missed them so much.

"Hey sis" Rose said giving me a warm embrace

"Hey Rose, I am so glad to see you."

Just then Esme came downstairs and Tyler and Cody ran to greet her grabbing each one of her legs. We all headed towards the living room to sit down while Emmett and Jasper went downstairs to the family room to watch basketball.

"Hey Cody and Tyler I bet I have something in the kitchen you guys like." Esme said with a motherly smile. "How about some brownies and vanilla ice cream?"

Tyler being 2 just nodded his head grinned from ear to ear and Cody jumped up and starting running for the kitchen saying: "Yay, brownies and ice queam." We all laughed and Esme led them into the kitchen. Once they were out of sight I turned back around to Rose and Alice who were both grinning at me mischievously.

"Alright Bella spill it, what is going on with you and Edward and don't feed us that _nothing you guys are just friends crap _either!" Rose said making quotes with her hands in the air.

They both sat at the edge of the couch staring at me and waiting for me to give I guess an explanation of what though I don't know.

"What are you guys talking about; Edward and I _are _just friends! He has a girlfriend who he loves very much hello have you guys forgotten that?"

They both turned and stared at each other with questioning looks and then Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"What was that?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Nothing!"

"What?" They answered at the same time looking equally guilty.

"_Nothing, What" _I said mocking the two of them still looking between them suspiciously.

"Then why do the two of you look like you just got caught with your hands in the cookie jar?"

Alice was the first to speak this time.

"It's nothing really we've just noticed you guys are talking on the phone a lot and this will be your second trip to New York in the last two and half weeks not to mention Edward's surprise visit here."

"Which by the way never happens." said Rose smiling.

"Guys it's no big I'm sure Edward is just trying to be a good friend and as far as me going back to New York well, how else am I suppose to find an apartment?"

"I just know my brother Bella and I have not seen him pay this much attention to anyone he was not romantically interested in."

Could this be true? Could Edward possibly feel any of what I have been feeling and I just haven't noticed or was he being a good friend as all the Cullens have been? The very thought of Edward possibly being attracted to me as more than just a friend alone made my body temperature rise and I could feel the heat in my face. My moment of pure ravelment was broken by the sound of Carlisle coming in the front door. He was instantly tackled by two little anxious boys and he quickly scooped one up into each arm and carried them to the living room with Esme close behind them.

"Did you boys thank Esme for the brownies and ice cream?"

"Yes" Cody said while Tyler just nodded.

"Hey since we are having one of Forks rare sunny days, why don't we utilize the deck out back and I can throw some burgers and hotdogs on the grill. I'm sure the kids will love to run around out there." Carlisle said while putting the boys down.

Carlisle went out to start the fire on the grill, Emmett and Jasper took the boys out in the backyard to toss around their football, Esme made potato salad, Rose made a tossed salad while Alice and I seasoned the ground turkey to prepare turkey burgers for the grill. While the ladies were discussing the highs and lows of marriage and parenting my mind of course drifted back to Edward and how much I truly missed him. While I put on a good act in front of Rose and Alice I could not deny my attraction to Edward nor could I deny him being a major factor in my decision to move to New York. Even if I could only have him as a friend I would take it because Edward brought out the best in me and made me feel like I could accomplish anything. A gentle hand on my shoulder ended my daydreaming and I turned to see that there was only Esme and myself in the kitchen.

"Did you hear me dear?" Esme said while smiling at me

"Huh, oh…I'm sorry Esme what did you say?"

"I asked if you were all prepared for graduation tomorrow."

"Uh… yes… yes I am I'm just really glad to be finally putting school behind me."

"Yes I can only imagine that must be a huge relief. Is everything okay otherwise? You seemed to be in deep thought about something, do you need to talk?"

Esme always in mother mode with her intuition.

"No everything is fine; I was just thinking about my move to New York I'm excited, but scared at the same time."

"I can certainly understand why you feel that way. It's pretty intimidating moving from a small town like Forks where everyone knows each other to a big city like New York where you are needle in a haystack. In fact when Edward told us he was going to NYU I protested ,but it was Carlisle who helped me see that he needed to go out there and chase his dreams and experience life and when I look at Edward now my heart swells with pride. He's more than I could have ever hoped for in a son and I know you are going to go out there and make your parents and all of us proud of you too. Bella I know Carlisle and I could never take the place of Renee and Charlie, but we love you like one of our own and if things don't work out in New York this will always be home for you."

She pulled me into a warm embrace and I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over as I hugged her back knowing that she meant every word of what she said.

We sat on the deck drinking lemonade and watching the men run around with Cody and Tyler. I took out my phone and took a few pictures to text to Edward so that he could see the fun he was missing out on.

"_Hey Edward c how much fun u miss when u stay away? Lol!"_

He replied right back surprisingly.

"_Wow, looks like u guys r having a ball and the boys r adorable. I wish I could b there." _

"_They r adorable and they should sleep well tonight after this workout, Jasper and Emmett that is!" _

"_Lol, I bet those little bundles of energy r wearing them out. Thanks for the pictures, but I didn't c u in any of them."_

"_Well that's bcuz I'm taking the pics, duh!"_

"_Well I think u should ask someone else 2 take a couple with u in them. I mean u never know when u may need to prove your whereabouts. In cas victim of mistaken identity and accused of a horrific crime, these very pics u send me could clear ur name!" _

"_Okay I don't think that's possible or probable, but if u insist I will send u a picture of myself."_

I turned my phone to face me and took a quick picture of myself while slightly smiling. I then looked around the table to see if anyone noticed and was relieved to find them too wrapped up in their conversation about Alice and Jasper's wedding.

"_Here is the pic u asked 4 it's not the best but it's me."_

I was worried what Edward would think of the picture I sent him especially after seeing his taste in women, I knew I couldn't compare. My phone buzzed back with another text and for some reason I was nervous to look at this one. What if that picture reminded him of just how much out of my league he really is? I picked up my phone off my lap and pressed the button to read the text and braced myself for his reply. The two words I saw on the screen caused my face to heat up and turn deep crimson.

"_You're Beautiful!"_

I could not stop myself from smiling and this time when I looked up Esme, Rose and Alice were all staring at me and my face turned impossibly redder.

"Who has you all hot and bothered?" Rose said smirking

"I am not hot and bothered Rose; I was just texting a friend."

"Anyone we know?" Alice chimed in with a smug look. I looked over at Esme whose face also held a knowing smirk.

"It's Edward." I said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Alice did you hear someone say something?" Rose said cuffing her ear in a mock attempt to hear me better.

"Okay, okay… it. is. Edward." I said much louder this time trying to hide the embarrassment of being caught. Thank God Esme stepped in and saved me.

"Alright ladies I think we should start fixing the plates so we can all sit down and eat. Alice please get a bottle of red wine out of the wine rack and Rose please get the wine glasses."

This left only Esme and I at the table and she reached over and placed her hand over mine.

"I'm glad you found someone you can confide in. Edward is a wonderful listener and I'm not just saying that because he is my son."

"Thank you Esme."

Esme walked over to get the boys and sat them at the table while I went in the house to grab the buns and condiments for the burgers and hotdogs. We all sat down to eat, talk and just enjoy one another company and as I looked around the table at all the happy faces I felt so blessed to have Emmett, Rose, my two younger cousins and all of the Cullen family in my life. I also felt lonely for the first time in my life though I was surrounded by people who loved me.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of voices in the hall outside my bedroom. I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:30am and turned over with the intentions of going back to sleep when suddenly I heard a velvety voice that I would recognize anywhere and my eyes flew open and I gasp.

"Edward" I whispered still in disbelief.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter still trying to heal completely from the car accident. Thank you for the reviews and also those who marked this as one of the favorite stories. If you would like for me to continue this story please leave a review with your thoughts, I would love to hear from you! t**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 9**

**New Beginnings**

**EPOV**

"The next time you have a flight coming in this early in the morning you had better arrange for your own transportation!"

My sister was leaning against her yellow Porsche that I purchased for her as a college graduation gift with her arms folded across her chest looking like the little brat she is.

"Thank you Alice I appreciate you waking up early from your beauty sleep to come pick me up."

"Well don't count on it again because this will be the last time."

"I'm surprised you didn't make Jasper come."

"I would have but he is at station and couldn't leave."

I chuckled when I thought of how patient of a man Jasper is to be with my sister.

"So, does Bella know you and Tanya broke up?"

"Not unless you told her." I said turning to look at her with a suspicious look.

"No, of course I didn't tell her that is not my news to tell. So…is there anything you want to _share_ with your little sister?" Alice said giving me a hopeful smile.

"Outside of our parents and the same DNA, Absolutely not." I said giving her a playful grin.

"Edwaarrd" she whined.

"What do you want to know Alice?" I said sighing loudly

"Everything, dear brother."

"There is nothing to tell Alice. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Okay for starters why are you suddenly so interested in helping Bella?"

"She is dealing with a lot and I just want to be a good friend to her."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye to see if she is buying my explanation and from the smirk on her face she definitely isn't.

"So… you have no interest in Bella outside of _friendship_ right?"

I think about that before answering because my feelings for Bella are definitely beyond friendship and if anyone will be able to figure that out it will be Alice.

"Alice, Bella is a beautiful woman and no man with eyes can deny that, but the last thing she needs right now is someone taking advantage of this vulnerable period in her life. So whether my feelings for her grow or not I just want to make sure she is okay."

"But what if she had the same feelings for you?"

I froze and I am pretty sure the expression on my face was that of pure confusion because of all the things Bella has shared with me the possibility of being romantically attracted to me was not one of them. Now it was my turn to ask questions.

"Did she… did she tell you that?" my mouth was suddenly dry and I could hear my heart pounding.

"Not exactly, but I know my best friend and she is not easy to get close to; However for some strange reason she has had no problem letting you in and that's just not Bella if you know what I mean."

My sister had no idea the effect her words were having on me. I wanted to reach over and grab her into a tight hug and kiss her because if I was being honest with myself that is exactly what I wanted to hear. But then reality kicked in and I pondered on whether Bella could really have feelings for me other than friendship or is she so distraught over her parents that she may be mistaking _need_ for _desire_.

"I don't think that's it Alice I think she is just trying to find her way and devastation can sometimes make you act out of character."

Alice kept staring at the road while driving with a pensive look on her face.

"Maybe you're right Edward…maybe the devastation of losing Renee and Charlie does have her acting out of character a little, but I still do not think I am wrong there's something there for her when it comes to you I just know it."

Once we were back at my parent's house I headed to my room to try and lay down for a couple of hours since it was still very early in Forks and Bella's graduation wasn't until this evening. As I reached the top of the stairs and turned to go to my room I heard Alice open the door to her room and I turned to face her.

"I took the liberty of ordering flowers for you to give to Bella for her graduation and they will be ready for pickup at noon. That part you can do yourself along with getting her a card."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face because for every time I've wanted to choke the life out of my sister I've wanted to hug her ten times more. She always looked out for me in the end and for that I was grateful.

"Thanks Alice I owe you big time."

She closed her door and Just when I was going to turn to go to my room another door opened and then without warning I was staring into the most mesmerizing brown eyes I have ever seen once again. My mind went blank and I could not find my voice.

**BPOV**

"Edward" I whispered still in disbelief.

Am I losing my mind or is he really here? But why would Edward be here in Forks? I laid my head back down on my pillow and then I heard it again, the only voice that can make my heart speed up like this. I jumped up throwing the covers almost completely on the floor and ran to open my room door. Edward immediately looked up at me and once again my legs went weak under me and when I tried to speak my breath hitched in my throat. So I stared like an idiot at least that's what I felt like and he was the first to break the silence.

"Hi, I hope we didn't wake you" he said looking a little guilty.

"No…no… I um… I was actually already awake, just kinda laying there."

"Oh good"

And then silence and I stared down at my hands

"Well I won't hold you."

"Would you like to go out for breakfast?"

We both spoke at the same time and I could feel my face heating up. Wait did he just ask me out to breakfast?

"Sure… I just need a minute to get dressed."

"Me too I need to freshen up it was a long flight. What do say meet me downstairs in thirty minutes?"

"Thirty minutes you got it I'll be ready."

And with that he turned gave me that crooked grin that I have completely fallen in love with and went to his room and I went to gather my things for the shower. This is definitely going to be an interesting day.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Bella's move to New York. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please show me some love and review thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 10**

**Making Adjustments**

**EPOV**

I rushed to take a shower and get dressed settling on a pair of jeans and one of my NYU t-shirts from college. I then headed downstairs and left Carlisle a note letting him know I was taking his Mercedes. I sat on the bottom stair waiting for Bella and when I heard footsteps behind me I immediately stood and turned around and what I saw took my breath away. Bella was wearing a dark blue linen sundress that flowed right below her knees and the color was a perfect contrast with her creamy skin. Her hair hung in its natural wave pattern down her back and she had on a head band that matched the dress. I cleared my throat trying to find my voice.

"You look… beautiful."

"Thank you" she said blushing and there goes that rose color I love to see on her skin.

"You ready?"

"Yes"

We drove to the local diner in a comfortable silence and I kept trying to steal glances of Bella while driving. I thought about all that life has dealt her over the last few weeks and I just wanted to take all the hurt away and protect her from the world.

"So any plans after graduation today?"

"Not really I still haven't packed for New York. I didn't know you were coming to Forks"

"I wanted to surprise you and be here for your graduation. I'm so proud of you Bella, we all are I mean with all that has happen you've been so strong and I truly admire you."

"I couldn't have done it without you guys in my corner."

We arrived at the diner and took a booth in the back. After ordering I told Bella about the flight change for tomorrow and she advised me that her parent's insurance policy would be paying out in seven days so she can officially move to New York as early as next week if we found her a place.

The ceremony was long especially since Bella's last name was Swan. But when she did walk across the stage we all stood and yelled like we were at a rock concert. Afterwards we went out for dinner which was Esme and Carlisle's treat and this is where I gave Bella the floral arrangement my sister ordered for her from me. Her face lit up with surprise and there was something else there and I wish so bad that I could read her mind.

"Thank you Edward they are absolutely gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like them but I can't take the credit unfortunately because my sister picked them out."

Bella glanced at Alice smiling and I also looked at her silently thanking her again because I would buy Bella an entire floral shop if it would keep her smiling. Dinner was full of great food, wine and conversation including a trip down memory lane of our high school days at Forks High School.

Once back at my parent's house I sat in Bella's room at the end of the bed while she packed and we discussed some of the things she wanted to do while in New York this time.

"I've always wanted to visit the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty."

"Yeah me too."

"What! You've been living in New York for what almost ten years now and you mean to tell me you have never visited the Statue of Liberty or the Empire State Building? Seriously Edward?"

"I was always too busy with school and after I graduated from med school my schedule just became more hectic."

"Well we are definitely going to have to put that on our to do list this weekend. Do you think Tanya will mind?"

Oh that's right I forgot we haven't talked about Tanya yet have we?

"Bella… um Tanya and I broke up"

"I'm so sorry Edward…I … I didn't know. I would have never…"

"Its fine, please don't apologize I know you didn't know." I said cutting her off.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"Yeah I'm fine…we just wanted different things and… and it just would have never worked."

For the first time since breakfast there was silence and I searched my mind for something to say to relieve the tension, but I drew a blank and finally Bella broke the silence.

"Well just for the record I think you are wonderful and someday you will find that perfect person for you."

"Thanks Bella… I'm going to head to bed now since our flight is leaving so early in the morning, sweet dreams."

"You too, see you in the morning." She said giving me a warm smile

I headed to bed thinking about what Bella said about me finding the perfect person for me. Is there really such a thing as a perfect mate, a soul mate and if so how would you know if you've found them? I lay in the bed thinking of what my perfect mate would be like and I keep coming back to one person, Bella.

"Alice we will get to the airport in plenty of time, our flight leaves at 6 am and its only 3 am so please stop panicking and stop rushing Bella!" I whisper yelled trying to not wake Esme and Carlisle.

"What if we run into traffic or if the security check point line is long?"

"We are in Forks, Washington Alice you couldn't find traffic jam here if the whole town was out driving and trust me there will not be a long line for security at this time of the morning."

I love my sister dearly but sometimes she makes you want to bound and gag her just to shut her up and poor Jasper he looks like he will pass out any minute now from lack of sleep. I mean he gets in at midnight from work and now he has to ride to the airport with Alice. Bella offered to just drive her own car and park at the airport but Alice insists on driving us.

Once we boarded the plane Bella insisted on the window seat which put me in the middle and right next to an older woman who I think successfully told me her entire life story including her childhood memories, her two marriages, the birth of all her children, grandchildren and three great grandchildren. She was 93 years old so she talked more than half the flight and finally she fell asleep. Bella wore a smirk on her face while pretending to be sleep.

"Thanks for saving me." I whispered being sarcastic

"What, she's a sweet old lady." She whispered back

"Oh yeah, so then why didn't you talk to her?"

"Because she seemed quite interested in talking to you and you didn't look like you needed my help." She said while holding in a laugh. I laughed softly through my nose and laid my head back to try and get some rest for the remainder of the flight.

"Edward what hotel am I staying at?"

My eyes flew open because yeah I totally forgot to tell her that I was planning on her staying with me since I have the two extra bedrooms. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that we are actually on our way to New York I don't know if Bella will be okay with staying with me. I swallowed hard before answering her.

"I was thinking…that maybe…I mean if you wanted to…if you felt comfortable enough..thatyoucouldstaywithme."

I said that last part as quickly as possible and I could feel Bella staring at me, but she was silent and I just knew any minute now she was going to let me have it. But instead she smiled and placed her hand on my thigh while thanking me for being so generous and opening up my home to her again. I looked down at her hand and I couldn't believe the voltaic charge that went through my leg as she touched me not to mention my hormones were all over the place because let's face it I'm still a man with needs.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay with you again I hope this is not an inconvenience for you."

"No…n not at all." I finally choked out while trying to ignore her hand still on my thigh.

I then closed my eyes and begged for sleep to come so that I would not attack this beautiful woman sitting next to me who is totally oblivious to the effect she has on me.

"I'll get those for you." I told Bella as we retrieved our luggage from the trunk of the taxi.

Once in my apartment I sat down our bags and we both collapsed on the couch exhausted from our trip.

"Are you hungry? I went shopping before I left and I could fix us some sandwiches."

"No I'll fix them it's the least I can do since I _did_ get to sleep on the flight and besides you look sort of debilitated right now." She said while chuckling

I couldn't describe the feeling, but having Bella around made me feel alive and free. I could be myself around her and not worry about her criticizing who I am. Bella's voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"You know it's too bad I don't have a place here yet because now that I've graduated I really have no reason to go back to Forks." She said while walking back into the living room with our sandwiches.

"But are you ready to move to New York?" I said trying not to let on how excited I am about her being here.

"Well…yeah, I mean I've done all the paperwork with my attorney for my parent's insurance policies which will be more than enough for me to live on until I can decide exactly what I want to do, I've already graduated and let's face it I won't be going back to stay at my parent's house anytime soon if ever. So besides your family and Emmet and Rose what am I going back for?"

I guess she had a point and I certainly was not opposed to her never leaving again.

"What about the rest of your things back home?"

"Besides my car, some pictures and clothes there really isn't anything else I need and I can have Alice ship those things. Maybe I could stay at a hotel close by until we find me an apartment."

"Or…maybe you…you know…could just stay here."

"No I couldn't intrude like that and I have enough money to stay at a hotel until I find an apartment."

"Bella it has nothing to do with money, I want you to stay here and I could use the company."

She sat with her legs crossed on my couch and I could tell she was trying to think of reasons to say no but I had no plans of giving her that option.

"Come on Bella it's not rocket science and you're going to have better luck finding an apartment if you're here to actually look for one. What are you going to do fly into town every time I tell you that I may have found an apartment you like?"

I could see the look of defeat on her face and I wanted to do a fist pump in the air but I remained calm.

"Okay fine, but you have to allow me to cook while I'm here because eating at the hospital will not do and I will pay rent while I am staying here no if, ands or buts about it!"

I opened my mouth to protest but decided against it. I would just have to find a way to give her money back to her.

"Deal whatever you want; so then it's settled you are officially moved, welcome to New York!" I said reaching over and pulling her into an embrace and she thanked me while laughing.

"Well I'm going to take a nap now that was a long plane ride." She said and headed for her bedroom. Huh, her bedroom I definitely liked the sound of that and as for me I headed for a cold shower literally so that I could calm myself down because this woman honestly has no idea of what her presence does to me. How will I ever survive being just her friend?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 11**

**Settling In**

**BPOV**

I lay on the bed in Edward's guest room trying to figure out what just took place. I mean seriously I just went from visiting for a few days to living here indefinitely. To top things off he's single and available now, not that he's interested in me at all, but just that knowledge alone makes it hard to be in the same room with him and concentrate on things other than his "assets" not to mention that crooked smile that makes me swoon every time and those stunning green eyes. I decided to call Alice to let her know we made it here.

"Hey Bella you guys made it huh?"

"Yeah we've been at Edward's apartment for about an hour and a half now. I'm just laying down resting for a bit."

"What do you guys have planned for the evening?"

"Not much I don't think I will probably spend the evening on my laptop looking for an apartment and Edward and I will watch the game tonight."

"You and your basketball sometimes you are as bad as the guys."

"Alice I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you tell me Edward and Tanya had broken up? You could have saved me from putting my foot in my mouth last night by asking about him and her going out sightseeing while I am here."

"Well to be honest Edward didn't want me to tell you and it really wasn't my place to tell."

"But I'm your best friend Alice we tell each other everything, remember?"

"Hmm, do we? Because if we are really being honest I think you my friend has been holding out on me."

"What are you talking about Alice I haven't been holding out on you?

"Oh really…okay let's see I'm your best friend yet I had to find out from my brother of whom you have only been back in contact with for what three weeks now that not only are you planning to try and open your own book store but you plan to do it in New York? Oh yeah and let's discuss New York that's a whole other subject and while I love my brother dearly and I know he will look out for you I can't believe you would make such a life changing decision and leave me out."

"I'm sorry Alice…I guess I didn't realize how much I hadn't shared with you and please believe me when I say I didn't mean any harm. I guess I have shut you out and I am truly sorry."

"It's okay I understand and I have to admit my brother is a charmer if nothing else."

We both chuckled but I'm sure for totally different reasons.

"Well I promise from now on I will keep my best friend in the loop as far as what my future plans are."

"Good because I miss you and by the way when are you coming home we have to start shopping for your apartment and Esme and I have some great decorating ideas."

Uh oh, now how do I tell her I'm not coming home and if she and Esme are planning to shop for my apartment they need plane tickets to New York? Okay here goes.

"Okay so remember when I said I will keep you updated with my future plans… well see…Edward and I were talking a little while ago and well you know since I won't be going back to my parents house anytime soon and well… I… well we just thought it may be a good…"

"Will you just spit it out for Christ's sake Bella when did it become so hard for us to talk?" she said cutting me off

"Oh alright…I'm moving in with Edward until I can find my own apartment so I'm not coming back. But it will only be temporarily." I added quickly.

There was silence and I thought that she may have hung up.

"Alice?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm here I just don't believe what I'm hearing. Are you sure about this Bella?"

"I think I am I mean it's not forever and I hopefully can find an apartment before I get on Edward's nerve and …"

"No Bella I don't mean it that way… Bella my brother's an awesome guy don't take what I am saying wrong…it's just… I think he may… well Edward…"

"Okay now you just spit it out." I said cutting her off

"Bella I think, no I know that Edward really cares about you and you both are at a very vulnerable point in your lives."

"Well I really care about Edward too Alice and maybe we can help each other through these difficult times. He's been nothing short of incredible these last few weeks and I plan to be a really good friend to him also."

"I know Bella I just want what's best for both of you."

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey Alice can I call you back in a little while?"

"Sure talk to you later."

"Bye" I hung up and sat up on the bed

"Come in"

"Hey I heard you talking and was wondering if you aren't too tired maybe we could go out for a little while and I could show you around. We might even get a chance to go to the Empire State Building if you're up to it."

"You know what, that sounds like a plan just let me freshen up and we can go"

This man obviously has no idea that I would follow him to the moon if he asked me to. When I walked past him to go to the bathroom his scent made my head spin. It was so refreshing and hypnotizing all at once. I definitely needed a shower if I was going to continue to act like a lady and not attack him.

We got out of the taxi at Central Park where we just walked for a while. I couldn't believe the size of this park and there was so much going on. There was music, artist drawing pictures and vendors selling souvenirs. The weather was perfect not too hot and sunny with a light breeze. There were children playing, dogs being walked and joggers passing by. Never had I seen this much activity in any park in Washington. As we walked I took in the scenery and I was in awe and as a biker passed by Edward grabbed my hand to pull me a little closer to him. The feeling that ran through me at that moment was indescribable and I never wanted it to end. We continued to walk through the park and I noticed Edward never let go of my hand, but I was okay with this because I didn't want him to. We talked about more of our future plans as well as places we planned to visit in New York since he had never really visited the tourist spots himself.

"Are you tired, because we can sit for a while I don't want to wear you out." He said giving me that crooked grin that I loved.

"We can sit down after you we get some ice cream first, my treat." I said eyeing an ice cream stand in the park.

Edward chuckled and we walked to get ice cream and sat on a park bench afterwards. We watched all the activity around us and I just listened to the busyness of the city. My thoughts were interrupted when Edward placed a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and my heart started beating in double time.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he said looking at me with a smile.

"I was just taking in the scenery, it's beautiful."

"Yes absolutely beautiful." He said while staring at me and somehow I don't think Edward was referring to the scenery of the park. I blushed and swallowed hard trying to keep myself calm. What is this man trying to do, kill me?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts they are truly appreciated. I also want to apologize for posting the wrong chapter for chapter 11. Rushing to go to work I re-posted chapter 9 as chapter 11. Thank you so much BloomStella00 for bringing it to my attention! Here's chapter 12 hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 12**

**Opening Up**

**BPOV**

"Do you come to this park often?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"No not really Tanya was not really an outdoors person and whenever I wasn't with her I was usually at work."

"How about you, are you an outdoors person?"

"I guess it depends on where I am and what the weather is like, because in Forks I definitely was not an outdoors person with all the rain, but I do love nature."

"When I was in med school I did ride my bike to my classes often, but I guess I just got lazy over the years especially once I bought a car."

"I love bike riding so maybe we can go sometimes."

"I would like that and I definitely can use the exercise." He said chuckling

We were silent as we finished our ice creams and then Edward spoke again.

"Come with me I have some where I want to show you."

We hopped in a taxi which took us to 42nd street right between 7th & 8th avenue in Midtown and when we exited the taxi my eyes widened in excitement.

"Edward look there's The Rock and look there's Samuel L. Jackson!"

When I looked up at Edward he had an amused look on his face while sporting my favorite crooked grin and he pointed to the sign above us before speaking.

"This is Madame's Tussauds' Wax Museum and it houses popular wax figures such as political leaders, TV stars, sports stars, pop stars, world leaders and even action figures such as Spiderman, The Incredible Hulk, Captain American and Iron Man all made out of wax and a pretty impressive realistic look."

After Edward purchased our tickets we entered the wax museum to look at all the exhibits and I was amazed at how real the wax figures looked. There were all types of figures from the Beatles, Michael Jackson, some past and the current president, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, Oprah, Madonna and so many more. We took silly pictures with our phones and admired the work of all the figures. I felt a tinge of smugness when Edward informed me that he had never been here before not even with Tanya which made the visit a little more special for me.

Afterwards we walked down Broadway and I was able to see where some of the TV shows are filmed and where the Broadway theaters are located. We grabbed a couple of New York style hot dogs with fries and ate sitting outside one of the restaurant's outside patio and enjoyed the weather and watching the hustle and bustle of the New York life.

"Are you ready to go home and watch the game?" Edward asked once we were done eating and I nodded in agreement.

Once back at his apartment we both took quick showers and I found a pair of grey yoga pants and a red tank top put on to watch the game. Edward came out his room wearing a pair of grey sweats and another NYU t-shirt. He grab us a couple of bottled waters and we sat once again yelling at the TV as we watched OKC and Miami play for the championship. I have to admit it was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**EPOV**

I woke up early the next morning so this time I could have breakfast waiting for Bella and as I prepared pancakes and bacon I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I thought about the day before. It was nothing less than perfect and Bella seemed to really enjoy herself. I laughed to myself thinking about how she thought the wax figures in front of Madame Tussauds were real until I told her where we were and I had always wanted to visit that museum but Tanya never wanted to go.

"Good morning" I heard a soft voice behind me say and I turned around to see her standing in the door way looking as beautiful as ever.

"Good morning, I thought I could fix breakfast this time for you."

"Well thank you…I'm just going to go freshen up and I'll be right back."

"Ok"

We were going to see the apartment I found for her to see if she likes it, but I haven't told her yet it is right in my building just three floors up. Bella appeared back in the kitchen with her hair now pulled into a messy ponytail with a few stray hairs falling around her neck.

"So we have an appointment to see the apartment at 11am." I said placing her plate in front of her.

"Great, but you never told me where it is, but you said it's not far from here right."

I chuckled nervously running my hand through my hair praying that she would not be too bothered by the location.

"Actually it's very close to here…it's in my building just three floors up."

I didn't look up for fear of what her reaction would be, but then she shocked me.

"Edward, that's fantastic! I would love to stay in this building and be this close to you. Then I won't feel so alone when I do move into my own apartment with you just three floors below me. That would be awesome and convenient."

I looked up and she was beaming with excitement and I relaxed knowing that she did not mind living in such close proximity to me.

"Okay…well I'm glad you don't mind being this close to me."

"Why would I? You're the only friend I have here Edward and even if you weren't you're really cool and I love your company."

If she keeps this up I'm going to need another shower, a cold one that is.

"Well then it's settled I just need to run by the hospital to get something out of my office and then we can come back and see the apartment. Would you like to ride with me?"

"Sure just let me get changed." She said getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen.

The ride to the hospital was different to say the least. We listen and sang along to the radio on a station that only played songs from the 80's & 90's such as Cindy Lauper, Madonna, Prince, The Eurhythmics, Twisted Sister, Michael Jackson, Huey Lewis and The News and so many more and I have to admit I couldn't get enough. I laughed more than I have ever done in the past 10 years it felt good and I felt so free. We finally reached the hospital and as we were entering the door Bella's cell phone rang and when she looked at her phone her face lit up.

"Hey Jake how are you?" she said with a little too much enthusiasm for my liking.

When we reached the floor my office was on and exited the elevator Bella covered the mouth piece to her phone and informed me she would wait in the reception area while I went to my office. This annoyed me to no end, because I mean honestly what could her and '_Jake'_ have to talk about that's so damn private. I quickly went to my office and grabbed the spare key to my Volvo that I kept in my desk drawer so that I could give it to Bella and after locking my office back up I turned to see Bella standing at the receptionist desk talking to Jessica and James. I quickly walked up to Bella and grabbed her hand.

"Dr. Cullen, we were just introducing ourselves to your girlfriend and I was admiring how beautiful she is. You sure know how to pick'em Cullen, don't you?" James said using a very delusive tone.

Nice way to try to find out who Bella is to me, you ass!

"Oh no I'm not his girlfriend Edward and I are just friends. Hi I'm Bella, nice to meet you" she said extending her hand to James and he quickly took her and kissed the back of it which made my blood boil. I know I have no right to be mad because the fact Bella and I are just friends but at the moment I didn't care.

"I'm Dr. Porter… James Porter and the pleasure is all mine." He then turned and introduced Jessica to Bella.

"Hey Bella how are you? Are you from around here? I've never seen you here before.

"No I just moved here from Washington so I'm new in town."

"Oh, well welcome to New York and if you ever just want to hang out let me know." Jessica said writing her cell number on a piece of paper and handing it to Bella.

"We have to get out of here have a nice afternoon." I said pulling on Bella's hand while trying to remain as professional as possible.

I would definitely have to warn Bella later about those two, but for now we were off to see Bella's potentially new apartment.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the story alerts you guys are great, but I really want more reviews! So please, please, please if you are following this story take the time to review even if it's a short one. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 13**

**A Growing Friendship**

**BPOV**

"Edward this is perfect I love everything about this apartment. I don't think it's necessary to look anywhere else."

"If you're sure than we can go to the leasing office and get the application filled out and then maybe go grab some lunch?" he said more as a question.

"Sounds good."

As we rode the elevator back down to the leasing office Edward surprised me with a very unexpected question.

"Sooo,… how's Jacob doing?"

"He's…well let's just say he is not happy about my decision, but give him time and he'll get over it."

As we made our way to the leasing office Edward, being the gentleman he is, opened the door and placed his hand on the small of my back as I walked in which of course made my body temperature rise.

"Ms. Swan, did you like the apartment?" Mrs. Brown the leasing agent asked.

"Oh yes absolutely I did, I loved it!"

"Great, so here is the application to fill out and you can bring that back down with a picture ID and proof of income. The credit and background check usually takes 2-3 weeks to come back and that particular apartment will be getting painted and we will be installing brand new carpet in the two bedrooms, so unfortunately it will not be ready for you to move in for six weeks."

"Oh wow that long? Is it possible for them to have it ready…?"

"That will be fine Mrs. Brown she will bring the application and the necessary documents back down in let's say within forty eight hours, is that okay?" Edward said cutting me off.

"Yes that is perfectly fine I'll see you Monday Ms. Swan." I nodded and walked out of the leasing office a little annoyed.

We rode the elevator back up to Edward's apartment and while Edward tried to make small talk I kept quiet. He opened the door to his apartment and when I walked in I headed straight to the bedroom.

"Bella" Edward called out and I turned around and stared at him, "are you okay?"

"Fine" I said turning on my heels, going into the bedroom and closing the door.

Who does he think he is cutting me off and talking for me as if I'm a kid and he didn't even ask me if I wanted to stay with him for the next six weeks. I mean honestly I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but that is so not the point. Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" I said sitting up on my bed and quickly grabbing my book as if I were reading.

Edward opened the door cautiously and stepped into the room and cleared his throat when I did not look up from my book.

"I wanted to give this to you" he said holding up a set of three keys on a Volvo key chain. "This key is to get into the building, this is to the top and bottom locks on my front door and this one is to my car."

I stared at him with no expression

"My parking spot number is 2 and I just thought it would be nice to have a way to get around when I'm not here." He said offering me his crooked grin.

Uuggghhh! Stop looking at me like that it makes it so hard to stay mad at you!

"Thank you, you can leave them on the dresser." I said and then continued to _fake _read my book.

Edward turned to walk out the room and stopped just outside the door and turned back around and just stared at me until I finally looked up meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry" Edward said his voice thick with emotion.

"For?"

"For… for whatever I've done to upset you."

"Look Edward, I know you mean well and I appreciate everything you are doing to help me I really do, but believe it or not I _can_ speak for myself and I _am_ capable of making adult decisions."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like I was treating you like a kid and I am very aware of how intelligent you are."

We stared at each other and with his eyes he was pleading with me to not be mad.

"I guess I just feel very protective of you Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean any harm." In said offering a small smile

"So, I have some errands to run, but I was thinking you might let me take you to dinner?" he said more as a question.

"Well that depends, where did you have in mind?" I said in a teasing voice because the truth is he could be taking me to McDonalds and I would have said yes.

"I know a great Italian restaurant called Cellini in Midtown that I think you would like."

Oh, no fair Alice must have told him that I absolutely _love_ Italian food!

"I guess that will be okay what time should I be ready?"

"Well I was hoping you could take a taxi and meet me there at about 7:00pm?"

"Okay I'll be there."

"Thank you." He said walking over and giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek and then walked out closing the door behind him.

I slowly raised my hand to my cheek and sat there dumbfounded trying to remember what I was doing before the Adonis knocked on my door. I needed a cold shower and quick!

**EPOV**

I walked out of Bella's room and literally ran to mine and closed the door with my heart beating three times its normal rate. Did I just kiss her on the cheek and where the hell did that come from? I showered and changed into a pair of dress pants and a button down shirt. After standing in the mirror for over fifteen minutes trying to do something with this mess of hair I have I finally decided to let the unruly look ride. Grabbing my wallet and keys, I headed downstairs to catch a taxi.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen how are you?"

"I am well Franklin, how about you?"

"Good sir."

"And how is the Mrs.?"

"She is doing Fine sir."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Tell her I said hello and that she makes the best brownies on the East Coast."

"Yes she most certainly does and I will tell her you enjoyed them."

"Yes please tell her I said thank you. Oh and Franklin Ms. Swan is coming down at about 6:15 and she will need a taxi to Midtown can you please have one waiting for her? She is meeting me for dinner in Midtown."

"Yes sir I will have a Taxi waiting for her."

"Thanks."

My cell phone rang as Franklin opened the taxi door for me to get in. I looked at my phone and though it was a Forks, Washington area code I did not recognize the number.

"Hello" I said more like a question.

"Hey Edward, it's Emmett Bella's cousin."

"Hey Emmett how's it going?"

"I can't complain at all how about you?"

"I'm good just out running some errands."

"Is Bella with you?"

"No she's back at the house do you want my landline number?"

"No actually I was calling to talk to you if you have a moment."

"Sure what's up?"

"Listen Edward I'm just going to cut right to the chase. I'm pretty much the only family Bella has left and I know you and your family really care about her and would do anything for her, but I'm not convinced this move to New York is a good one for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she knows no one in New York besides you and Bella's been through a lot and I just don't think she is thinking clearly. I don't want her to make this move and look up in six months and regret it because she did it hastily."

"I understand your concern Emmett I really do because I would feel the same if it were Alice, but Bella's a grown woman and I've already felt her wrath of trying to make decisions for her, sooo… what do you want me to do."

"She respects you and your opinion you could change her mind if you talk to her."

I took in a deep breath closing my eyes and sighed heavily before responding.

"Emmett I can't do that. This is a decision that Bella made and I won't interfere with that, she'd never forgive me besides I know I'm not family but I really care about her and please believe me when I say I will protect her as best I can and if I see things are becoming too much for her here in New York you have my word that you will be the first person I will call. But for now we have to let her try to figure out her own path."

Emmett was silent and I didn't know if that was good or bad, but then he spoke.

"Okay Cullen I'm going to hold you to that and if anything goes wrong call me and I'll be on the first thing smoking to come get her."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I hung with Emmett just as I reached the building I was having my meeting at with Aro Volturi at Volturi Property Management. He was showing me a building with spaces for rent in Midtown and I hoped the space would be big enough to open a small bookstore. If so my family and I are going to pitch in together to rent the space and have it converted into a bookstore/ tutoring center as Bella's graduation gift from all of us. It would probably take almost a year before all the rehabbing is done and the shelves are fully stocked with books, but it would be worth it to see Bella's dream come true for her.

"Hi I'm here to see Aro Volturi."

"You're name?" the receptionist asked batting her eyelashes in what I assumed was suppose to be sexy but look more like she had something in her eye.

"Mr. Edward Cullen"

She picked up the phone and starting dialing numbers and in a tone too low for me to hear she spoke into the receiver.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Volturi will be right with you. Would you like coffee or tea while you wait?"

"Uh, no thank you." I said offering a polite smile. What is it with woman and showing their cleavage in the work place? Don't they know that's it's what we men _can't_ see that intrigues us? My internal rant was interrupted by a tall older looking man with jet black hair in a ponytail and very pale grayish skin. Very odd look for New York I thought.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes" I said standing and extending my hand to him.

"Hi I'm Aro Volturi please come into my office."

His office consisted of a wooden desk with a laptop computer and a printer on a small table behind him and two wooden chairs with gold seat cushions sitting in front of his desk. There was a small picture window behind him and one solitaire picture on the wall of Manhattan in the 1920's. Hardly the look I would have expected for a man who owned twenty five percent of the buildings in downtown New York passed down from his father.

"So Mr. Cullen I understand you are looking for a long term lease agreement to open a bookstore in Midtown."

"Yes and I am interested in the space you have for lease on 5oth street that is 2000 sq. feet."

"I see and how soon were you looking to sign a lease and for how long?"

"Immediately and for at least five years to start."

"That particular space can be leased for $6500 monthly with your first month free if you sign a lease for at least seven years." He said in a subdued tone.

I leaned forward folding my arms in front of me and placing them on his desk looking him in the eye.

"If you bring that price down to $6000 a month you'll have yourself a deal."

Aro smiled and extended his hand to me to seal the deal.

"I'll draw up the necessary paper work and you can come and sign the lease next week."

"Sounds great" I said standing to walk out of his office.

"Bye Mr. Cullen" the receptionist said as I passed her on my way out.

I turned and nodded my head in her direction before exiting onto the street.

I stood outside the restaurant waiting for Bella to arrive happy that I had made reservations ahead of time because the wait time for seating was ninety minutes. It was now 7:10 and our reservation time is 7:15 but no sign of Bella. I stood there watching one taxi after another let passengers out but still no Bella. 7:12, 7:14 okay now I'm getting a little irritated where could she be? As I looked down at my watch again I felt a tingling sensation that made the hairs on my neck stand up and when I turned around I came face to face with the most resplendent brown eyes that I have ever had the pleasure of looking into.

"Hi" she said smiling

"Hi" I said trying to hide my excitement but failing miserably. As I stepped back to take in her appearance I became even more dazzled. Bella was wearing a tan linen sleeveless dress that stopped right above her knees and showed off her long legs. The dress hugged her curves without being too tight and revealing and she had the matching blazer hanging over her forearm. Her gold clutch purse matched the gold sandals and complimented the tan dress as well as the gold jewelry she was wearing. Her hair was swept up into a bun with a few spiral curls at the nape of her neck. She had on very little make up which made her look very natural. She was simply elegant and exquisite.

"Sorry I'm late I lost track of time."

"Huh, oh…no don't worry about it actually our reservation is now."

We entered the restaurant and were seated right away at a table near the back. The lighting was dim and there were individual small votive candles on each table which made for a more elegant and romantic feel. As I looked around there were couples all around us some holding hands and some just gazing into each other's eyes. I wondered if Bella felt uncomfortable at all, I certainly hope not. The waiter came with the wine selection and we both order a Riesling by the glass.

"This is a really nice place, what's the occasion?" she said sipping her wine.

"You're the occasion." I said simply.

"What do you mean, why would I be the occasion?"

"I wanted to take you out to celebrate you for being brave, strong, persistent and an over-comer. You've been through so much these last few weeks and yet giving up was never an option for you and you are still going with a determination I admire so much. And tonight I just wanted to say congratulations to you for all that you have accomplished."

With tears in her eyes Bella touched her glass to mine and took another sip of her wine as one solitaire tear rolled down her cheek. I reached over and wiped it with the pad of my thumb while cupping her face and she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I then grabbed her other hand with my hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"You okay?"

"Yes…I just…I just have never had anyone go to these lengths to try to make me happy and I really appreciate all that you have done."

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know one another on a more intimate level and the more wine we drank the more we opened up. I learned her favorite color, favorite music, favorite animal, likes and dislikes and even her fears. I told her all about Tanya and our relationship and how looking back in hind sight I was never really happy I just did what I had to in order to keep her happy and Bella said it was pretty much the same for her and Mike. By the time we left the restaurant I was glad that I had not driven because neither of us was in a position to be behind the wheel of a car.

Standing outside waiting on a taxi we talked and laughed a lot and I could not remember the last time I smiled this much. We played name that tune all the way home where one of us would hum the tune and the other had to guess the song title, which in turn brought on a whole new wave of laughter because tone deaf and drunkenness definitely don't go together. Once back at my apartment we both went to our own rooms. I quickly stripped off my clothes leaving my boxers on and lay across my bed and then there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in" I said sitting up and Bella walked in wearing a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and sat next to me crossing her legs.

"Edward I have to admit I was terrified to move here and in a way I'm even more terrified when I think about my future, but I wanted to tell you I am really glad that I am here with you I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Thank you for opening up your heart, your home and your life to me."

We sat and talked until both of us drifted off to sleep and when Bella stirred in the early morning hours I opened my eyes to find her lying with her back pressed to my chest and my arm around her midsection holding her securely to me. I don't know how we got in this position but I did know at that moment I wasn't letting go. So I pulled her closer, inhaled her wonderful scent and drifted back into oblivion.

**A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed and also those who sent story alerts. The story alerts I appreciate but please also take a moment to leave me your thoughts in a review. Bella and Edward's friendship starts to get tested next chapter when James, Jessica and Lauren enter the picture! Hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

Chapter song: Ready or Not by After 7

_I'll give the Sun the Rain the Moon the Stars and The Mountains I'll give you the world and all that you wish for  
And even more girl I love you more than you could know and that's for sure I'd climb the highest hill  
Cross the widest sea nothin could discourage me and I pray that you will be always there for me forever more  
Ready or not I'll give you everything and more all that I've got-it's yours I'll give you everything all that you're looking for  
I'll give you my heart my soul my time my love is a fountain I will be your earth and all that you need for and even more  
Cause girl I love  
you more than words  
can show  
My love is pure  
I'll walk a thousand miles  
Sail a thousand seas  
Nothin will discourage me  
And I pray that you will be  
Always there for me  
Forever more, Ready or Not_

**Chapter 14**

**Making Frenemies**

**BPOV**

What'tha! Am I in Edward's bed and why is his arm around me? Oh my God I can feel his bare chest, did we…? No I would remember that wouldn't I? If what's poking me in my lower back is any indication of his assets, I would _definitely _remember had we done…_ that_. Okay think Bella what do I do? I could gently try to slide from under his arm. All these thoughts were running through my head but none of them were as dominant as the desire to just stay where I was because if I was being honest I have never felt this content and secure in anyone's arms before. But this is all wrong because Edward and I are just _friends_ and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that so this is a mistake. We both had a little more to drink last night than we should have and that's how we ended up like this in fact if he were woke I'd be willing to bet he would be a upset with himself for allowing this to happen.

I gently grabbed his wrist and slowly removed his hand from my stomach. I then moved his arm back to place it at his side but just as I was about to slide out of the bed Edward grabbed my midsection and again and pulled me closer and this time he spoke.

"Just a few more minutes love please I'm not ready to get up."

I froze in shock and as I turned my head to answer him I saw That Edward's eyes were still closed and realized he was still sleeping. So this would also mean he's dreaming, but about whom I wonder, maybe Tanya. I wonder if _Love _was his pet name for her. Okay this is definitely not good; Edward is holding me and dreaming about someone else. I waited a few more moments and then tried to escape again and this time I was successful. I quietly left his room and went to my own bedroom and just lay across the bed thinking about how good it had felt to be in Edward's arms and how I instantly missed the warmth once I was no longer in them. Eventually I fell back to sleep and this time I was dreaming about the pair of arms that I wish were holding me again.

When I finally woke up again and looked at the clock it was 2:00pm and I had slept the morning away. I sat up on my bed wondering if Edward was awake yet and feeling a little nervous about seeing him. I pushed that fear down and opened my door and when I saw that his bedroom door was open I headed for the living room but no Edward. I walked into the kitchen and found a note next to the coffee maker from Edward:

Bella,

I am at the hospital working the 11-7 shift. I will take a lunch at about 4:00pm and you are welcome to come join me or if you want to just relax for today I understand. I should be home no later than 8 0 clock, but you can call my cell anytime or call the hospital and have me paged. Hope to see you soon, Edward.

I smiled after reading his note and dialed his cell number while fixing myself a cup of coffee, but unfortunately his voicemail picked up. I then looked at the magnet on his fridge to get the number to the hospital asking for the pediatrics department when the operator answered the phone.

"Pediatrics, Jessica speaking how may I help you."

"Hi Jessica it's Bella Edward's friend."

"Oh hi Bella how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Good…are you looking for Edward?"

"Yes is he around? I called his cell but I got his voicemail."

"Actually he was just called down for an emergency surgery 10 minutes ago. They had a little girl who came in and needed her appendix removed right away."

"Oh wow…well okay I was going to try to meet him for lunch but if you could just tell…."

"Hey why don't you come join me for lunch I know a great café just a couple of blocks away."

"Well… I guess I could… what time did you have in mind?"

"Let's say an hour, is that okay?"

"Yeah I can be there in an hour."

"Great I'll meet you right outside in the front of the hospital."

"Okay see you in a little while."

I hung up and quickly showered and put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white spandex tank top and a white button up cotton shirt with a pair of silver ballerina shoes to match my silver earrings and necklace. I put my hair up in a neat ponytail with a few stray hairs hanging out, grabbed my purse and keys and headed downstairs to catch a taxi.

"Bella it's so good to see you again." Jessica said giving me a light hug that took me by surprise.

"Thanks you too Jessica."

We started walking and soon came to a quaint café with seating inside and outside in which we opted to sit outside since it was such a beautiful sunny day with a nice breeze. I loved the weather in New York unlike rainy Forks.

"So how do you like New York so far?"

"I love it! It's very different from Forks where I'm from a lot more busy but so much to see and do."

"Yes I agree there is so much to get into in a big city like this. So how do you know Edward?" she asked as I took a drink of my water.

"Mmmm, we went to high school together and his sister Alice and I are best friends."

"Oh yeah I think I've seen his sister at the hospital before she lives here too right?"

"Uh, no she lives in Forks but she visits here often for her job."

"Oh I see… so have you been out since you've been here?"

"Well Edward did take me to see Central Park and we went to the Madame Tussauds wax museum, but there is still a lot I haven't seen but we are planning to do a lot of sightseeing on his off days."

"That sounds like fun and I also can take you to some places too."

"That would be great then Edward wouldn't have to worry about me sitting in the house all day."

"Hey I have an idea me and a couple of my friends are going to hang out tonight you should come. We won't keep you out too late what'd you say it'll be fun?"

"Ummm… I guess I could if we won't be out too late."

"Okay how about I pick you up at 8 0 clock that way you don't have to try to find your way and worry about getting lost, where do you stay again?"

"Oh um I'm staying with Edward until my apartment is ready next month. He stays in the West 50's, 729 7th Ave and we're in apartment 1216."

"Great so I'll pick you up at 8 0 clock sharp."

We spent the rest of lunch talking about New York, shopping and the night life which Jessica seemed to be very knowledgeable of. This will work out good and now Edward can rest when he comes in from work instead of trying to find ways to entertain me.

As I went through the clothes in my closet that Alice had shipped to me I noticed quite a few items that were new. That Alice always redoing someone's wardrobe but you gotta love her because it comes in handy on nights like this when otherwise I would have had nothing to wear. I settled on a maroon skirt with rose and cream floral designs and a rose colored short sleeve silk blouse that draped in the front showing off my collar bones. The doorbell rang and I ran to the intercom to answer.

"Yes Franklin."

"Ma'am I have a Jessica Stanley down at the front desk shall I send her up?"

Wow she was a half hour early and I wasn't quite ready yet.

"Uh sure Franklin send her up."

Two minutes later Jessica was knocking on the front door.

"Hi Jessica come in. you're early give me fifteen minutes and I should be ready."

"Wow this is a really nice building you guys live in and this apartment is breathtaking."

"Yeah I said the same thing when I first came here Esme is quite the decorator."

"Who's Esme?" Jessica said looking confused.

"Edward's mother, she decorated his apartment."

"Oh right his mother."

"Well make yourself at home and I'll be out shortly."

"Take your time no need to rush." Jessica said as she looked at some pictures of Edward and his family.

**EPOV**

Great, I missed a call from Bella ad now it's time for me to get off and I am starving. I know, I'll pick up some Italian food to take home for dinner I'm sure Bella will love that and she seems to be especially fond of mushroom ravioli. I feel so bad about leaving her sitting in the house all day alone and I kind of miss her too. So I'll surprise her with her favorite food and maybe we can just watch a good movie tonight since no game is coming on.

"Hi I'd like to place an order for two mushroom ravioli's for take out."

"Sure name please."

"Mr. Cullen"

"And a phone number"

"212-555-7373"

"Okay your order will be ready in about twenty minutes Mr. Cullen. Just call when you are in front and someone will come to the car to get payment and bring out your food."

"Thank you"

After picking up our dinner I headed home as fast as I could without speeding, anxious to see Bella. When I walked through my front door I received an unexpected surprise and I don't know which emotion was stronger shock or anger.

"Jessica…what…why are you in my house?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"Oh, Bella invited me after having lunch together today. She's going out with me and a couple of friends." She said with that annoying smile on her face.

What an airhead! Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath trying my best not to say the wrong thing to this dimwit of whom I still had to work with. Just then Bella spoke and I looked up.

"Oh hey Edward I didn't hear you come…"

I sat the bag with our dinner on my sofa table and quickly but gently took Bella by her arm while she was talking and pulled her into my bedroom.

"Edward what are you doing is something wrong?"

"Yes Bella a lot is wrong." I hissed.

She stood there looking at me wide eyed completely confused and then I realized her actions were totally innocent and she has no idea about the snake in the other room and I felt like a total jerk as I watched her eyes wail up with tears.

"Bella I'm… I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"What did I do wrong Edward?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong it's just I brought dinner home and I thought we would just hang out and watch a movie or something. Also I was just shocked to see Jessica in my living room because I have always made it a personal and professional practice to never get to personal with co-workers."

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't know and she arrived earlier than I expected so I just invited her up."

"No Bella please don't apologize again you did nothing wrong, just…I want you to have fun while you're here honestly I do but please be very careful. You're a beautiful woman and New York's not a small town, there are a lot of _people _who would love to take advantage of someone like you."

"Someone like me?" she said raising an eyebrow

"I mean someone with such a big heart."

"Don't worry Edward I'll be careful I promise and I'll even call when we get to where we are going how about that?"

"Sounds good, but you are going to miss out on some delicious mushroom ravioli."

"What you bought me my favorite mushroom ravioli?"

"Sure did and your ditching me to go hang out." I said feigning hurt, well actually I was but I couldn't ruin her night.

"I tell you what save those for leftovers tomorrow and we'll do dinner and movie when you get home from work then, pleeeeaase." She said giving me her best puppy dog eyes, but what she didn't know is asking was enough for her no persuasion was ever needed. I'd give her the sun, the rain, the moon, the stars and the mountains if she asked for it because what I could no longer deny to myself is the fact that I had completely fallen in love with this woman and I did not want to be without her.

"Alright, alright I guess I can wait until tomorrow." I said trying to sound as if it were nit killing me that she was going out without me.

"Thanks you're a dear." She said pecking me on the cheek and opening the door to leave my room.

"Bella."

She turned and looked at me over her shoulder.

"By the way you look beautiful."

"Thanks" she said giving me her angelic smile and then she was gone. I stayed in my room until I heard them leave not wanting to see Jessica again and then I went to the kitchen to put our dinner in the fridge. I then ordered a pizza to eat preparing to spend an evening by myself without Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 15**

**Creating Bad Habits**

**EPOV**

"You're going out again? Where to this time?" I hissed into the phone while talking to Bella.

Lauren and Jessica had somehow weaseled themselves into Bella's life right up under my nose. For the past three weeks she had been spending most of all her free time with them and when I found out James had joined them a couple of times I'd like to have choked the life out of him. To make matters worse Bella had received her inheritance from her parents insurance policies and it turns out with the policy the police department held for Charlie, Bella received a little more than $600k. So all of the shopping sprees and enjoying the night life with Jessica and Lauren seemed to always be at Bella's expense. I needed to find a way to get her away from them and quickly.

"Fine Bella, but don't forget you promised me tomorrow and no going out."

"I remember Edward and I promise tomorrow it's just you and I."

I hung up the phone and sat at my desk in my office disappointed that I was going to spend another night at home alone and pissed that dimwits 1 and 2 were taken all of my Bella's time up. Huh, _my Bella_, ok maybe I am being a little possessive, but it's my job to protect her while she is here and how could I possibly do that while she's hanging out with dumb and dumber every other night. Plus Bella will be moving into her own apartment soon and I surely don't want them thinking they can hang out over there all the time. I finished up my paperwork so that I could make my patient rounds again and when I left out my office there standing at the nurse's station flirting as usual was James. As I walked pass the nurse's station I kept my eyes on the charts on the clip board I was holding in hopes that he would not say a word to me, I should be so lucky.

"Cullen, hey how are you?"

I bit down on the inside of my lip to refrain from saying what was really on mind.

"I'm fine James… and you?" as if I really cared.

"I couldn't be better Cullen, couldn't be better."

I gave a polite smile and walked away and then James said something that stopped me in my tracks and made my blood pressure rise I'm sure.

"You know that's some friend you've got, Bella that is. I mean she can really turn some heads with that beautiful face and let's not start on that gorgeous body, boy I can only imagine…"

I was in his face in an instant glaring down at him daring him to finish his sentence.

"Let's get one damn thing straight James, you stay the hell away Bella or I won't be responsible for ending your medical career! If I even hear that you so much as laid a finger on her you'll be _lying_ in the E.R. instead of _working_ in it! Are we clear, _James?" _ I spat out his name as if it were a curse word. But then he delivered another blow and this one almost caused me to have a massive stroke!

"I'll try to remember that Cullen while Bella and I are out to dinner tonight." He said with a smug look on his face and I felt the wind leave my lungs.

"Dinner? B…Bella's going out with you tonight?" I said staring at James incredulously and I could hear the hurt in my own voice.

"Yes me, the one and only. What, hasn't she told you? This will be our fourth time going out; we just can't get enough of each other."

I couldn't breathe and I was frozen to the spot I was standing in. my chest felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on it and my throat felt as if I had swallowed a cup of sand. I couldn't focus on a clear thought because my mind was a whirlwind.

"You don't look well Cullen; maybe _you_ should see a doctor." James said as he patted my shoulder and left the nurse's station.

I couldn't move and my mind just could not grasp that while I assumed whenever Bella left the house she was with either Jessica or Lauren, some of those nights she had spent out with James. But why didn't she tell me? Why would she keep that from me?

"Edward, you okay?"

I looked up to see Garrett standing in front of me.

"Garrett… I um…"

I looked at Carmen the part-time receptionist sitting at the nurse's station staring at me with a concerned look on her face and then I looked back at Garret.

"What's going on buddy, you alright? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Garrett, can you cover the last couple of hours of my shift, I have an emergency at home…please?"

"I mean…yeah, is everything ok, is Bella alright?"

"Thanks Garrett… I'll explain later." I said almost running to my office to get my keys and cell phone so I could head home. I have to stop her she doesn't know the snake and womanizer James is and I am certainly sure she doesn't know that James has slept with Jessica and Lauren.

Thirty minutes later I was walking through my front door and as I walked down the hall towards my bedroom I could hear that Bella was taking a shower in the guest bathroom. I lightly tapped on the door to let her know I was home as to not startle her when she got out the shower.

"Bella, its Edward… I'm home a little early."

"Okay I'll be out in a few." She shouted back trying to talk over the water.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed bottled water and sat on a stool at the island. I ran my fingers through my messy hair trying to gather my thoughts. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but apparently it was long enough for Bella to have gotten completely dressed.

"Hey Edward, what brings you home so early?" she said while mimicking me and grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge.

"You" I answer honestly while Bella took a seat on the stool right next to me.

"Me, why me?" she asked looking clearly confused by my words.

"Bella I need to talk to you about your… your new friends." I said waving my hand in the air.

"Who, Jessica and Lauren? Don't worry Edward I've been very careful with them when I go out and they are really not that bad."

"But Bella who's paying for all these shopping trips and nights out on the town, Because I am more than aware that they do not make that kind of money working as receptionist at the hospital?"

"They pay sometimes and sometimes I…."

"Most of the time you pay." I said cutting her off.

"Well I do have a lot more money than they do Edward and what are friends for?"

"Not to be used, that's for sure."

"What makes you think they are using me?" she said with a stunned look on her face."

"Because yes Jessica and Lauren both party a lot but not at the kind of high end clubs you guys have been going to and they certainly cannot afford to shop at the stores they've been taking you to. I've seen the shopping bags you've brought in the house and that's another thing you hate shopping so why are you letting them drag you in and out of stores Bella?"

It's not that bad, I just like hanging out with them."

"Do you really or do you just not like being by yourself while I'm at work?"

"It has nothing to do with that Edward." She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Than what is it Bella and what… you and James now, seriously, what are you two an item now?"

"No… no we are not an item and even if we were I don't think that's any of your business Edward."

"Like hell it's not!" the words rolled out before my brain had time to think about what I was saying and Bella gasped with a shocked look on her face.

"The last time I checked my father was dead!" she yelled back and now it was my turn to gasp and look shocked because I couldn't believe she actually said that.

I immediately saw the regret on her face when I looked back up at her. Her eyes were glassy and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Bella I'm sorry I wasn't trying to upset you and I'm not trying to tell you what to do…"

"Then don't Edward, I'm an adult and don't need to be treated like a three year old or like some nut case that will freak out at any moment because I lost my parents and everyone thinks because I've went on with my life that I must be in denial or mentally unstable."

"I realize you're and adult Bella and I respect that but you can't expect me to not worry about you especially when I find out not only have you been going out with the hospital's "playboy", but this is your fourth date and you didn't even tell me. Bella, James is not who you think he is trust me I've known him for years."

"James and I are just friends Edward nothing more. He's just been showing me around New York since you've been working so much." She said flatly.

"Fine Bella if you insist on hanging out with him fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said getting up off my stool and heading to my bedroom. I slammed my bedroom door and ran my fingers through my hair pulling on the ends in frustration as I paced the floor in my room.

My cell phone buzzed across my dresser and I stopped pacing. It was my mother calling probably to see how things were going.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Wonderful and how are you dear."

"I've definitely had better days." I said trying to keep my voice down so that Bella wouldn't hear me.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked with concern laced in her motherly tone.

"No it's Bella…she's been hanging out with some co workers of mine that I don't particularly approve of and I'm worried about her."

"Worried how, that they will hurt her?"

"No nothing like that…it's just there's this doctor I work with and he is very aggressive and he has no respect for woman and the fact that they are not sex objects. Then there's Jessica and Lauren who work in my department and drag her out to parties three to four times a week and have taken her on some pretty expensive shopping trips, but at Bella's expense. She thinks they are hanging around her because they are her friends but they're not, none of them. I've worked with all of them for years and they are users out to get what they can but Bella refuses to see that."

"It sounds like Bella may be a little lonely over there in New York and is just looking for some companionship which is perfectly normal Edward. She's been through a lot and starting over in a new city like New York can be downright scary and takes a lot of guts. And I know you Edward you might not think so, but you my son are just like your father a workaholic and you can't expect Bella to sit around waiting until you decide to take a day off."

"I don't expect her to just sit around mom I just wish she kept better company."

"Bella's a smart girl Edward and if they really mean her no good I'm sure she will figure that out."

"Yeah I know I just hope it's before they deplete her bank account."

"Don't worry son Bella will be okay, anyway, I called to let you know that Alice and I are coming there over the 4th of July Holiday. Alice has to work there for a few days and I am coming to go with Bella to pick out furniture for her apartment."

"Does Bella know you're coming?"

"Of course she does silly she's the one who asked me to come." She said chuckling.

Everyone seems to know what going on with Bella Except for me and I live with her. After hanging up with my mom I took a quick shower and decided to go to bed early since I was spending another lonely night without my Bella. This is definitely not what I had in mind when I asked her to move to New York.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the story and author alerts and also to those who took the time to review. The reviews are important because they let me know you are enjoying the story and encourage me to write more and update faster. So please take the couple a couple of seconds and leave me your thoughts and opinions, thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 16**

**Sudden Moves**

**JPOV**

"James you disappoint me, you said you had the money to cover this bet and all the past bets you still owe me money for and I don't like being lied to."

"I'll have the money Laurent…I just need a little more time."

"You owe me over $200k and I will not continue to wait for my money without you suffering the consequences! Do I make myself clear? You've got thirty days to come up with my money and if you don't **I. Will. Kill. You**."

"Don't worry I will get your money."

I quickly dialed Lauren's number after hanging up with Laurent

"Hey James what's up?"

"We have to find a way to get that money from Bella soon. Laurent is becoming very impatient, but he at least gave me another thirty days."

"It's just hard when we are out to get her to talk about just how much money she has because Bella doesn't really drink a lot and every time I invite her she invites Jessica and you already know she would never go along with this."

"Well I'm taking her to dinner tonight and I'll see if I can get her to go back to my place and stay with me. If I can get her comfortable enough to do that I may be able to get her to talking. If I can get her to trust that I can help her invest her money she may give me more info about the amounts and the bank she has an account with."

"Sounds like a plan, call me later and let me know if you get anywhere, but we may eventually have to slip something in one of her drinks to get her account information."

"Yeah I would rather not go that route but as time winds down we may have to."

I hung up with Lauren and went to get dressed so that I could meet Bella for dinner. Hopefully I could get her to drink lots of wine tonight, get the information I need and be through with this charade.

**BPOV**

I felt bad about the disagreement Edward and I had and I know he is just trying to look out for me, but who does he think he is telling me who to hang out with. I surely can't keep waiting around for him when he clearly has no interest in me other than friendship. I've been living with Edward for a month now and ever since that day I woke up in his arms, he has avoided any physical contact with me like the plague. Clearly he is not over Tanya, so he spends all his time working and expects me to sit around and wait for him. After getting dressed for dinner I headed downstairs to catch a taxi to Manhattan to meet James.

"Boy, you are certainly a sight for sore eyes you know that?" James said as he pulled out my chair for me at the Empire Steak House in Manhattan.

"Thank you and you look nice too." No comparison to _my_ Edward, but hey they all can't be perfect.

"I took the liberty of ordering us wine, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, wine is good."

We placed our orders and while we waiting for our dinner James refilled both our wine glasses.

"Sooo, Bella have you given anymore thought to investing your money. I mean you certainly want to make sure that your financial future is protected."

"Yes I do want to make sure I invest my money into something that will bring me back more income. I want to open a book store within the next year or so that offers tutoring services to elementary and high school students in most cases for free. I have an attorney back home that I've thought of going with as my financial planner and Edward's father Carlisle also offered to have his financial planner meet with me but I haven't decided yet." I said taking another sip of my wine and noticing how chatty I had become. I probably should make this my last glass before I end up wasted.

"Well you know as I told you before I can certainly manage and invest your money to keep it safe and you wouldn't have to pay me thousands of dollars like you would with a financial planner or an attorney. I would just consider it a favor for a friend and your continued friendship will be all the payment I needed." He said giving me a flirtatious smile that caused me to blush a little.

All through dinner James kept refilling my wine glass and half way through my third glass I was feeling good enough to let him. He complimented me often and we laughed and talked about so many things and after dinner James invited me back to his condo. The logical side of my brain was screaming "GO HOME" but the part of my brain that enjoyed the flattery unfortunately was the dominant side tonight. Though I was enjoying my evening out with James, I have to admit it couldn't hold a candle to my cozy evenings with Edward and every once in a while my mind would drift home wondering what he may be doing right now.

"Here you go Madame." James said handing me yet another glass of wine.

"No James I really shouldn't trust me I've had enough."

"Aw, come on live a little I'm not going to let you drink too much."

I reluctantly took the glass of wine planning to do nothing more than hold it all night. After taking a couple of sips surprisingly the taste was better than at the restaurant and I soon found myself on glass number two making for a total of six for the night and well let's just say my good judgment was a bit cloudy right now. I excused myself to the bathroom to try and get myself together. I splashed cold water on my face not caring about the little bit of makeup I had on and as I looked in the mirror I realized I had drank way more than what my body is use to consuming. I felt uncoordinated and very light headed and knew I had to get home and to my bed as quickly as possible.

"Okay Bella get it together this is not you."

When I walked out the bathroom and back into James' living room he was picking up the contents of my purse off of his floor. He looked up with a startled expression when he realized I was standing there.

"Bella I am so sorry… clumsy me knocked over your purse and I was trying to put everything back before you returned… this is so embarrassing.

The odd thing was not that he knocked over my purse but that everything had spilled out which means it was unbuttoned and I don't remember opening my purse for any reason, but… I guess I did.

"No don't worry about it" I said bending down to pick up some of my makeup that was still on the floor.

"Let me get you another glass of wine."

"No!" I shouted a little too loud. Another tell tale sign of how drunk I was. "I mean I really should be going."

James walked over to me and placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. He then started kissing down my neck and while James with his tall slightly muscular build, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes was definitely eye candy for lots of women, at that moment, in his arms, smelling his expensive cologne, feeling the warmth of his soft kisses against my skin which should have drove me crazy and made me crave him more, the only thought in my mind was a set of emerald green eyes and a crooked grin that I had undeniably fallen in love with.

"James listen, dinner was wonderful and I truly enjoy your company but it's very late or early depending on how you want to look at it and I need to get home."

"You could always stay here; I promise I'll be a gentleman." He said holding both hands up in the air.

"That's a very kind offer James, but I can't."

"Can't or won't?" he asked looking disappointed.

"Tomato, tamoto" I said with a chuckle

"Alright, I'll take you home but can I at least see you tomorrow."

"Actually I have some things I've been neglecting that I have to catch up on like laundry, but I will call you."

James drove me home and before getting out of his car I gave a friendly peck on the cheek. I can tell he wanted more but it was all I could offer. I walked in the house to find Edward still up watching TV which surprised me considering it was 3am. After removing my heels I walked over slowly and stood by the couch and when he looked up at me with those green eyes that I had been thinking about all evening I knew that I had fallen irrevocably in love with Edward.

"Hi" he said looking up at me and then turning back to the television.

"Hi" I said taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"How was your date?" he asked never looking back at me.

"It was… nothing to talk about really."

"Well I'd say there should be a lot to talk about considering it's after 3 o clock in the morning and judging by your eyes, you're drunk." He said staring in my eyes intently.

"I am not….drunk." I said trying to control my slurring because though he was right I will never admit this at least not right now.

"Uh huh, so is that why my front door is still standing open?" he said folding his arms over his chest and cocking his eye brow.

I gasped as I whipped my head around only to see that I _had_ come in and left the front door wide open. Too embarrassed to turn back around and face Edward I tried to get up to go close the door only to lose my balance. Edward was in front of me in a flash to steady me and sit me back down on the couch he then went and closed the front door while I buried my face in my hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward asked kneeling down next to me placing his hand on the back of my neck causing shivers to go down my spine.

I shook my head too embarrassed to look up and see the disappointment in Edward's eyes. So I kept my head down and allowed the hot tears to soak my hands, but Edward wasn't letting me off that easy. He lifted my head up by my chin and when he saw the tears on my cheek he pulled me into a tight embrace and that's when the water works began.

"I… I'm sorry Edward…I just had a little too much wine and this is not me." I said hugging him back and burying my face in the crook of his neck and as I let the tears flow I could feel Edward rubbing my back, then kissing the top of my head and it felt so right. His scent was intoxicating and his touch was staggering and as I lifted my head finally and looked into his beautiful green eyes I saw something I had never seen there before, pain.

"Bella you don't have to apologize to me, I'm so sorry for upsetting you."

"No you are absolutely right I did have too much to drink and I don't know what I was thinking about staying out with James like that."

"Hey you're an adult and you have the right to have fun every once in a while, I… mean who am I to get angry about it?" he said holding my face between his hands

We were silent and the only sounds were from my sniffles and my eyes flashed to his lips and suddenly I was very aware of our close proximity. My heart started pounding and my thoughts were cloudy as Edward leaned forward and placed his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes. Without looking up I wrapped my arms around his neck and through caution to the wind.

Bella, open your eyes." Edward whispered and when I did his soft lips brushed over mine very lightly at first and then as if looking for my approval he looked into my eyes and when his lips touched mine again it was more urgent and I could feel heat coursing through me as our lips moved together in perfect synchronization. Tenderly he sucked on my bottom lip and I could not help the groan that escaped. One moment I was on the couch leaning into Edward's touch and the next in one single motion he had me in his arms carrying me never breaking our kiss. I relaxed against his body and allowed myself for just once to let go and feel instead of thinking, because I could not deny that even in my most sober state of mind there is nowhere else I'd rather be than in Edward's arms. Edward broke the kiss and looked down at me with dark eyes.

"Stay with me." He whispered against my cheek and all I could do is nod.

**A/N: Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews I truly appreciate them and guys don't worry about James because after all this is a Bella & Edward story and I truly believe in HEA's. Please leave me your thoughts and reviews are the best!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 17**

**Testing the Waters**

**EPOV**

After tossing and turning in my bed for hours I finally gave up on sleeping and decided to fix something to eat and watch some TV. I still can't believe I am sitting in my apartment by myself while _my_ Bella is out on a date with James, of all people and for the first time in a long time I actually felt, lonely. I can't believe it's almost 3am and Bella's not here yet she never stays out this long. I wonder if she is okay, maybe I should call her cell phone. No Edward, because then she will think you are keeping track of her. But what if she is in trouble and I'm just sitting here like an idiot, I thought as I paced back and forth in my living room. I should probably call the police; yes I'll call the police I thought as I dialed 911.

"911 emergency how may I help you?"

"Uh, uh…I must have hit a 9 instead of a 4, sorry."

I hung up my cell phone feeling just as stupid as I probably looked when I heard a key turn in my front door lock. Realizing Bella was home, I ran and dove onto the couch and quickly adjusted myself to a sitting up position while grabbing the remote and trying my best not to breathe any harder than necessary. Bella came in and stood next to the couch leaving my front door standing wide open.

"Hi" I said looking up at her and noticing her drooping eyelids not to mention how red and glassy her eyes looked.

"Hi" she said flopping down on the couch next to me and yep she had definitely been drinking. I turned and looked back at the TV, because now I was pissed that this bastard had taken her out and gotten her drunk and only God knows what else he may have tried. Just the thought alone made my stomach churn.

"How was your date?" I asked not really wanting to hear her response.

"It was…nothing to talk about really."

"Well I'd say there should be a lot to talk about considering it's after 3 o clock in the morning and judging by your eyes, you're drunk." I said trying to hide the anger in my voice and searching her eyes.

"I am not… drunk." She said trying not to slur but failing miserably and she still had not realized that she left the front door open.

"Uh huh, so is that why my front door is still standing open?" I said folding my arms across my chest and cocking an eyebrow at her and the expression that covered her face as she whipped her head around instantly made me regret what I had said. She was mortified and I felt like the meanest prick in the world. She tried to get up but lost her balance and without thinking I quickly but gently pushed her back down on the couch making sure to not let go until she was steady. I then went to close my front door and when I turned back around Bella had her face buried in her hands and her shaking shoulders let me know she was crying, way to go Cullen. I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand on the back of her neck to soothe her and to let her know that I wasn't upset but she kept her face down. Finally needing to look into her eyes and make sure she was ok I used my pointer finger to lift her face and when I saw her tear stained cheeks it broke my heart. I grabbed her and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her and placed soft kisses on the top of her head and this seemed to make her cry harder.

"I… I'm sorry Edward…I just had a little too much wine and this is not me." She choked out and buried her face in the crook of my neck and I could feel her warm tears on my skin as I rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed the top of her head. The last thing I wanted was for her to cry and I was kicking myself for upsetting her and then she looked up at me and I really felt like crap.

"Bella you don't have to apologize to me, I'm so sorry for upsetting you."

"No you are absolutely right, I did have too much to drink and I don't know what I was thinking about staying out with James like that."

"Hey you're an adult and you have the right to have fun every once in a while, I… mean who am I to get angry about it?" I said as I placed my hands on either side of her face.

Bella eyes flashed to my lips as did mine to her lips and I placed my forehead against hers trying to resist the urge to kiss her, but when she closed her eyes placing her arms around my neck and licked her lips my self control went right out of window.

"Bella, open your eyes." I said wanting to look into her eyes to see if this was something she wanted just as bad as me and what I saw when she looked at me made my breath hitch in my throat, passion pure passion. I leaned in and brushed my lips softly against hers and then I deepened the kiss not caring about being cautious, but rather making her feel through this kiss how much I loved her and wanted her. Kissing Bella was like eating a slice of mom's best apple pie on a summer night with perfect weather while watching an awesome firework show all rolled into one. I was nothing less than dazzled as I sucked on her bottom lip trying to wrap my psyche around this moment.

Without thinking I placed one arm behind her back and another under her knees and lifted her up into my arms. As I carried Bella down the hall I wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her all night and wake up and see her next to me.

"Stay with me" I whispered while rubbing my nose against her cheek and when she gave me a nod I proceeded to my bedroom room holding her close to my body as she rest her head on my chest.

I lay her on my bed and she scooted back to the top while crawled up to meet her capturing her lips in another kiss and this one is full of passion, need, want, lust, desire, and love. Bella is not shy at all when she has alcohol in her system to give her the courage she normally would not have and she pulls at the hem of my shirt before pulling it over my head. She then runs her fingers from one hand down my bare back as she pulls me closer to her deepening the kiss and fisting my hair in her other hand. Who is this person full of fire that I'm kissing?

"I want you" she whispers into my mouth while sitting up to unbutton her blouse. Never breaking our kiss I lift my eyelids just enough to see her undoing one button, two, three, four… and suddenly I pull away because I've never seen her body before and it's more perfect than I could have ever imagined. I look down at the perkiest most perfect pair of breast I've ever seen and every inch of my body reacts. Noticing me ogling her "girls' Bella reached back to unclasp her black lace bra and that's when my good sense finally kicked in and I reached behind her back and grabbed her hand bringing it back to her front.

"No… no not like this… this isn't us and I… I don't want it like this." I said sitting myself next to her on my bed.

"You… you don't… want me?" she said with hurt evident in her shaky voice and pained eyes.

"I want you, believe me I do…I just have too much respect for you to do it this way, Bella."

"Okay let me get this right, I'm here… half naked in _your_ bed telling you that I want you and you are giving me some crap about respecting me too much! Seriously Edward, you need to get past Tanya and you're never going to get over her if you don't start opening yourself up and leaving the house other than to go to work." She said while putting her blouse back on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you think me not wanting to sleep with you this way has something to do with my feelings for Tanya because you're dead wrong. I could care less about what Tanya is doing, however I _do_ care about sleeping with you after you've been out all night drinking and may not even remember what happened in the morning." I hissed a little irritated now.

"OH…oh so what, now I'm so drunk that I wouldn't remember something like making love to you all night. What are you _size_ challenged or something that I would so easily forget?"

Did she actually just ask about my _manhood_ and refer to me as being possibly _size_ challenged? My ego wanted to throw her down on the bed and show her that even in her intoxicated state of mind, not only would she remember, she would need a day or two to recover, at least physically. But the logical side of me ignored her comment and did not let it get the best of me.

"Look, Bella I don't want to argue with you."

"Well then why did you even bring me in here, Edward?"

And to be honest that was a good question why did I bring Bella to my bedroom knowing the state of mind she was in. I think somewhere in the back of my mind I thought I was protecting her but from what or who is the question. I just wanted to know that she was safe and lying right next to me all night. I had never intended on taking advantage of her, but I guess that's not what it looks like.

"Bella I just wanted to make sure you were okay and safe."

She laughed through her nose and shook her head looking down and when she looked back up I could see the tears wailing up in her eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me Edward; I've NEVER needed you to protect me, please get that through your head!" she said as she stood to leave my room and I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me.

"Bella please don't leave like this I'm sorry I…."

She cut me off by taking both her palms and shoving me in the chest which caused her to stumble.

"No Edward I don't need your pity, or… or your sympathy because you think I'm so damn fragile and you have to take care of me." She said between sobs. "I've managed to make it for twenty four years without you and now you want to treat me like some charity case! I may need a lot of things from you, but commiseration is not one of them." She continued and now tears were streaming down her face and my heart was crushed all over again.

"Bella you are so much more…"

"Save it Edward I get it I really do… me and my stupid emotions and wishful thinking that had me actually believing we had a chance, but you know what I'm a big girl I'll get over you too and for the next two weeks until my apartment is ready I will be staying in a hotel. So after tonight I won't be here for you to _"worry"_ about." She said while making quotes in the air with her fingers and stormed off to her room slamming the door.

I stood there dumbfounded trying to figure out how I went from kissing her lips to her not speaking to me again and moving out before her apartment is even ready. No, I can't allow this to happen and she is truly overreacting to this whole ordeal so I lightly knocked on her bedroom door.

"Bella please let me in."

"No I don't want to talk anymore."

"Bella… please… I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"To upset me." She said snatching the door open and getting in my face and raising her voice an octave. "Is that what you were gonna say Edward, that you didn't mean to upset me? Because I've heard that before you _never _mean to upset me but for some odd reason you think it's your job to look out for me and keep me safe and make sure nothing happens to me and make sure no one's taking advantage of me and make sure I'm around the right people and the list never fucking ends! But if I wanted someone just to protect me and keep me safe I would hire a damn body guard now leave. me. alone. or I will go to a hotel tonight!" she said slamming the door in my face.

I had never seen this side of Bella, yelling, eyes bugged, nostrils flared, face frowned up and small sprays of spit leaving her mouth as she ripped me a new one; I thought her head would spin around and green stuff would fly out of her mouth, so I did exactly what I was told and left her alone, but honestly I felt like I should perform an exorcist, throw some Holy water on her and kneel and pray!

Jesus Christ, only you Lord could possibly understand the mind of the female gender and what makes them tick!

**A/N: Drunkenness and trying to control your hormones, not a good combination! Lol! But you know charming Edward will find a way to get her back! What do you think Bella will do now and what kind of trouble will she get into away from Edward? Keep reading to find out. Thank you for the story alerts and reviews and please leave me more reviews with your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 18**

**Patiently Waiting**

**EPOV**

One week, seven whole days that's how long it's been since I've seen Bella and I am losing it. She won't take or return any of my calls and the only reason I know that she is staying at "The Waldorf Astoria Hotel" is because I ran into to Tanya who told me she ran into Bella in the hotel lobby and she told her she was staying there, but when I called I was told they have no guest by the name of Isabella Swan staying there, strange. She also said that she saw Bella out with James, Jessica and Lauren a couple of times over the last week. I've seen Lauren and James in the cafeteria together a few times this past week whispering like they were planning a heist or something, but I tried my best to go nowhere near them or I may punch James in the face. My cell phone rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello"

"Why the hell is my best friend staying in a hotel, Edward?"

I should have known Alice would be calling me sooner or later.

"I'm fine and how are you Alice?"

"Cut the crap brother and start talking."

I got up and closed the door to my office before grabbing a bottled water and sitting back down at my desk putting my feet up for comfort since this surely would not be a short conversation.

"What do you want me to tell you? We had a disagreement, I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't accept it and she left. I've been trying to reach her all week but she keeps pushing all my calls into voicemail and I tried calling the hotel she is staying at but they keep telling me they have no one listed as a guest under her name. Is she still staying at The Waldorf Astoria?"

"Yes you idiot! When she left your house the day after you guys argument and arrived at the hotel she discovered her driver's license was missing out of her purse so someone named Jessica put the room in her name for her. She still had her Washington license so in order to get a New York license she had to get her birth certificate first which took a few days."

"Did she leave her license here?"

"I have no idea but she thinks she may have lost it while out with John, Jack, James or whatever his name is."

"Was anything else missing?" I asked a bit concerned.

"No she said all her credit cards and check book was still there so she probably just misplaced it, but she had to get a New York Driver's license anyway so no biggie. But back to you moron, what did you say to her that would make her go stay at a hotel, Edward?"

"Nothing Alice…I have patients to see I can't talk about this right now, can you just ask Bella to at least call me and let me know she is okay?"

"I guess I can, but every time I talk to her that Jessica and Lori or Lauren or whatever is always there and a few other people. The back ground always sounds like there's a party going on so I'm a little worried about her Edward. Bella is very kind hearted and with all that money she has I don't want people latching on to her friendship because of the benefits they can receive."

"Trust me Alice I don't want that either and I've tried talking to Bella about the company she keeps, but she refuses to listen she thinks I'm trying to tell her what to do."

"Well she did manage to slip up and tell me that she purchased a new living room set for Lori's apartment."

"Lauren" I corrected her "And are you freakin kidding me?"

"No I wish I was kidding and it sounds like it was pretty expensive too maybe $5k or $6k and get this when I was talking to her she sound like she may have been drinking, so that's the only reason she told me. Edward she asked me not to tell you where she was and normally I wouldn't because she is my best friend after all and I owe her my loyalty, but I am worried about her. And now she tells me about some trip to Vegas they are planning to take next month and I am willing to bet she is funding the entire _vacation."_

"What! Vegas… but Bella doesn't gamble why would she want to go to Vegas?"

"Maybe it wasn't her idea but if she thinks these new associates of hers are her friends she may be going along with what they want to do just to keep them around, loneliness can do that Edward."

"But why would she feel lonely when she has me."

"Does she _really_ have you or did you just provide a place for her to stay? I know you Edward we all do and you work ALL the time so Bella was alone a lot and I know this because before she started hanging with this new crowd we talked often and she was always alone. I mean come on I know Bella is quiet and a little on the shy side but she is also a twenty four year old woman in a new vibrant city that offers so much and Bella is no different than any other woman."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know as smart as you are _Dr. Cullen_ you can be really blind and dumb sometimes."

"Would you just say it Alice without the sarcasm."

"Companionship Edward, she needs it just like any other woman and I don't mean sitting down watching a basketball game with her like she is one of the guys. Haven't you seen the way she looks at you isn't it obvious?"

"Alice look I need to level with you because I have to find a way to fix this with Bella. Last week when Bella and I had that fight it was over me not wanting to… well I did want to but… I just didn't want her to think…"

"Oh would you just spit it out." She said cutting me off always so impatient my sister Alice, but I love her to death.

"Alright… Bella was upset because… because I wouldn't… sleep with her."

You could hear a piece of cotton hit the floor it was so quiet.

"Alice?"

"I'm here I just didn't know you and Bella were involved like that, I mean she has never told me…"

"No Alice we hadn't been before that night but when she came home she had been drinking and one thing led to another and we almost did, but I stopped myself because I didn't want her to wake up regretting what she had done. Alice I love her and I am going crazy without her, but I would never want her to do something she will regret later just for my benefit."

"Edward have you told her how you feel?"

"No of course not, I'm not trying to run her away Alice."

"But what would make you think she would run away rather than into your arms. She's not a mind reader Edward and she has no idea how you feel about her and because you have always kept things so casual between you two she has assumed that you view her as nothing more than a friend almost like a little sister."

"Alice that couldn't be the furthest from the truth; I have fallen completely in love with this woman and I am willing to do whatever I have to for her to see how much she means to me."

"Then big brother you need to prepare to do some major romancing."

"How when I can't even get her to talk to me?"

"Oh don't worry, mom and I will be there tomorrow and we will take care of that. We are meeting Bella for lunch at the hotel before coming to your house you just need to make sure you make time to spend with her."

"I will I promise thank you so much Alice, I love you sis."

"Well someone has to get your ass out of the sling before Emmett and Rose come to visit her next month and if Emmett thinks you haven't been protecting her he'll have your head. I think Jasper and I may fly there with them next month also so we can all hang out."

"Alright well I have to make my rounds now to see my patients so I'll see you guys tomorrow and kiss mom for me."

After hanging up with Alice I felt a bit more relieved about the Bella situation and I knew what I needed to do. No more sitting by the sidelines and letting her push me away while people who mean her no good spend all her money and live the good life at her expense. Jessica and Lauren were both users and I knew this from watching them from over the years and I am not sure what James stake in this is, but I will get rid of him too. No one will live the life of luxury at _my_ Bella's expense.

I left out of my office to make my rounds and as I rounded the corner at the other end of the hall I heard voices coming from the supply closet and as I stood off to the side as not to be seen I recognized the voices to be Lauren and James.

"I have her driver's license and the forger has done a pretty good job at copying her signature so I had it made into a rubber stamp so we won't have to get anything signed anymore. I have cashed a few small checks already from her account with the checks I managed to take out of her check book while she was at my house and they cleared her account with no questions. I took them all from the back so she would not notice the jump in check numbers right away, but I only have one check left so this has to be the big one because I don't think we will get the chance to take more checks. So I'll write it for $450k that will cover the $200k I owe the bookie and we'll take the other $250k and leave for London, because I can practice medicine anywhere and by the time she discovers what happen we'll be long gone " James said whispering to Lauren.

I was seething with anger and I wanted to kick the door in and beat the life out of both of them, but I knew I had to remain calm so that I could find out what their plans were.

"Yeah I think you're right because the couple of times she passed out drunk at the hotel I looked for her check book and credit cards and found nothing. And while Jessica is enjoying the financial perks of being Bella's friend she definitely doesn't have it in her to join us and I don't trust that she won't tell Bella."

These two snakes were planning to rob _my_ Bella and had already tested their plan out by taking small amounts of money out of her account and if the bank did not question the signature on those checks then they will likely let the next one go through also. How dare this bastard pay off his gambling debts at _my_ Bella's expense?

When I heard the door knob turn I quickly ran the other way and dipped into the restroom. A few seconds later James came in and I pretended to wash my hands.

"Edward, how are you these days?"

"'Oh I can't complain just working making an _honest_ dollar."

James stared at me before placing a grin on his face.

"Have you spoken to Bella lately; you know I can hardly keep up with her she is one party animal."

I could have smashed his face into the ceramic sink I was standing in front of but I kept my cool remembering I had to do this the right way.

"No I can't say that I have and a party animal, huh; yeah if I were you James I wouldn't _gamble_ on that too much longer." I said and then turned and exited the restroom letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

After quickly making my rounds I headed back to my office to call Alice back to tell her what I overheard.

"What now Edward I'm trying to finish packing." She snapped

"Would you shut up and listen Alice? I know what's going on with Lauren and James pertaining to Bella."

"What?"

"I overheard those two con-artists talking while making my rounds and they are planning to rob Bella, can you believe that?"

"Oh my God, rob her?"

"Yes and get this she doesn't have to wonder where her driver's license went because that bastard stole them out of her purse along with some blank checks out of her checkbook while she was out on a date with him last week."

"Wow Edward this is serious."

"No there's more Alice, he had a professional forger duplicate her signature from her license and had a rubber stamp made with her signature on it so all they have to do is stamp the bottom of the check. Oh and they have already cashed a few smaller checks to see if the bank would question the signature and they didn't, but I heard James say he only has one check left and they plan to write that one for $450 which will just about wipe her out."

"Edward this is terrible news we need to call Bella right away."

"No, don't tell her yet let them go through with the plan or at least think they are going through with the plan and I will make sure they end up exactly where they belong. Is jasper at work right now?"

"Yes he is why?"

"I remember him mentioning he had a buddy who worked for NYPD I'm going to need him to call in a favor."

"Oh you mean Tyler Crowley, you remember him right from Forks High School, really nice guy."

"Not really but I'm going to give Jasper a call."

"You know Edward Bella put me down as an authorized user on her checking account, so I could check the most recent transactions to see what can find, but how will I know what checks they have cashed and the ones Bella wrote herself?"

"Easily, James said he took the checks from the back of her check book so that she would not notice the jump in check numbers. So Bella wouldn't realize the checks were even missing until she's at the end of that check book. All you have to do is look for a jump in check numbers and the ones with the highest check numbers will be the one James has cashed."

"Okay I'll get right on it and I call you back and let's say an hour and in the meantime you call jasper and have him contact Tyler so we can set up to have these thieves caught."

"Sounds good I'll be off work by the time you call back and I think I am going to head over to the hotel to try and talk to Bella now that I know the name her room is under. I'll talk to you in a little while."

I hung up with Alice and quickly started on my paperwork for my patients charts so I could leave as soon as possible. After stopping home, showering and changing into a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed down to my car ready to go and win the heart of the woman I fell so deeply in love with.

**A/N: Okay chapter 18 is finish and Edward is on his way to getting Bella back in his arms! I love the reviews I received and the story alerts you guys are great and please keep them coming they make me want to update sooner!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 19**

**Wake up Call**

**BPOV**

Thirty seven that is the number of missed calls I have had from Edward since I left and I haven't returned any of them. But when I woke up this afternoon I was alone for the first time in a week no Jessica, no Lauren, or James or the few friends that Lauren would sometimes bring by the hotel. And for the first time in a week I realized how much I missed Edward and just being with him. I've spent a good part of this week still mourning my parents and trying to drown out the hurt with liquor which only made me more depressed and without Edward by my side I am totally lost now. I looked at my phone to see I had a text from Jacob stating that he would be coming to New York to visit once his summer classes were over which would be at the end of July. I would have to remember to call him later.

Sitting up in the bed I called down to the front desk and ask for aspirin to be sent up for my splitting headache and then I dragged myself into the bathroom to hop in a quick shower. While standing under the hot water I thought about the argument Edward and I had and how poorly I reacted to it; Nor had I been the friend to Edward that he had been to me. I quickly washed up and while getting out the shower and wrapping a towel around me a soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and after looking through the peep hole I opened the door for Jessica.

"Hello"

"Good afternoon how are you feeling?" Jessica said walking in and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I have a splitting headache and I am exhausted."

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Jessica that is probably the front desk bringing me aspirin, can you get the door while I get a drink of water?"

"Sure honey"

"I just came by to check on you, you were pretty out of it when I left last night and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I stayed until James and Lauren left because I had the oddest feeling they were up to something especially when they kept trying to get you to drink more and more last night."

"Thanks Jessica I appreciate you looking out for me and to be perfectly honest I don't know what has gotten into me because this is not me. The drinking, partying, going out and staying up to the wee hours of the night… all this is so out of character for me and if my parents could see me they would be so disappointed in me." I said popping two aspirins in my mouth followed by water.

"Bella there's lots of other things to do in New York besides partying that's what James and Lauren like to do and since we're being honest I don't really like it either."

"But Lauren is _your_ friend and if you don't like to drink and party why do you hang out with her?"

"When Lauren and I first became friends we would party sometimes but we also did other things like shopping, movies, lunches and sometimes dinner, but then she met James and she changed. She became this person that wanted to party and drink all the time and everything now is about money and what she can get out of people. I guess I was trying to hold on to the friendship and made myself do things I really didn't enjoy."

"Well I think you should be honest and tell Lauren you don't like some of the things you guys do when you're hanging out and if she is really you're friend she will understand. And if she doesn't understand you may want to reconsider the friendship."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Bella; speaking of friendship have you called Edward yet?"

"No and I have a lot of miss calls from him"

"I'm sure he's probably worried about you. Bella, Edward's a good guy and I can tell he is crazy about you don't let pride keep you away from him. I see the way you look whenever his name is mentioned and you may have fooled everyone else, but I can see how much he means to you and all the drinking in the world won't change that. Tell him how you feel he deserves to know and you deserve everything he is trying to share with you. If you would just stop being scared and trust him with your heart, you'll see he _will_ take care of it."

I sat there listening to Jessica with tears streaming down my face, because she said all the things my heart had been screaming to me, but my head refused to listen. I do love Edward and I have just been too scared to open up and tell him. Too afraid of rejection, but if I am being honest Edward has never made me feel anything but safe and secure and he has never given me any reason to believe he would hurt me. It was me and my own insecurities that has made me put up these walls trying not to let anyone in too close and I used money to buy companionship from people that I really don't know and who could probably care less about my well being.

"I think I may have really screwed up this time, Jessica."

"Look Bella, I know we haven't known each other long but you are an awesome friend and person. Don't be stupid like I did and let others influence you into doing things that you are really uncomfortable with and don't let an amazing man like Edward slip through your hands. Tanya didn't know what she had or how to treat him and it was all about the money and fame with her and I don't think she was ready for true love."

Wow, who would have thought such profound words could come from Jessica and here I was thinking she was an airhead. Turns out she was a pretty cool person and she was becoming a good friend.

"Hey Jessica, can you find out if Edward has to work today for me?"

"Hellooooo Bella I work for him I always know his schedule and yes he's working until 7pm today."

"Maybe I can take him dinner tonight around 8:00pm that will give him time to get home and get settled. I can pick up our favorite Italian dish mushroom Ravioli and maybe we can talk through this."

"Bella I think that's the best plan you've come up with all week." Jessica said smiling.

"I think you're right Jessica I have to fix this before I lose him."

After picking up dinner I arrived at Edward's apartment at about 8:20 and was greeted by Franklin.

"Hello Ms. Swan long time no see where have you been?"

"Hey Franklin how are you? I've been….away sorting some things out but I am back now."

"Oh I see well I hope everything has worked out for you. Mr. Cullen just left a little while ago but I can give you the key to get in if you'd like."

"No I have my own key but thank you Franklin… did Mr. Cullen happen to mention where he was going or how long he would be gone?"

"No, I'm sorry he didn't."

Disappointed flooded me as I tried to keep a pleasant smile on my face.

"No worries I'll just see him when he gets home, thanks Franklin talk to you later."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Ms. Swan." Franklin said while getting the elevator for me.

As I entered Edward's apartment the smell of his cologne assaulted my nostrils and it was like breathing air after being under water for too long. I sat the food down in the fridge and slowly walked through the apartment turning on a couple of lights so that I could see. His apartment was spotless clean as usually almost as if no one lived here, but his scent lingered. The guest bathroom was just as I had left it; even the towels I had last used were still hanging in there. Next I opened the door to my bedroom and it also looked exactly the same except it did look like someone may have lay in the bed, did Edward have an overnight guest while I was gone? Finally, I went to his bedroom and noticed the door was slightly pulled up and as I opened the door I saw his scrubs thrown across his bed and the air was still moist as if he had just showered. I sat on the edge of his bed thinking of the last time I was here and how terrible I had acted towards Edward and as I became lost in my thoughts I scooted back on the bed laying my head on one of his pillows and then the flood gates opened. As I took in deep breathes inhaling the scent of the man I loved I wished more than anything he was here holding me. While lying in Edward's bed crying another very disturbing thought came to mind; so he had come in from work and showered and changed clothes to go out and wherever he was going he obviously wanted to smell good because he had put on cologne. Oh no, what if he was on a date and I was here in his apartment waiting like an idiot or worse what if he brought his date back here that would be a disaster.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, my chest ached, my throat constricted and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to try to stop the tears from falling. What had I done, what was I thinking and now I may have possibly forced him into the arms of another woman? I buried my face in his pillow and continued to sob until I had nothing else left in me.

**EPOV**

As I drove to The Waldorf Astoria I kept replaying in my mind all the things I wanted to say to Bella. I just wanted her to see that in no way was I trying to run her life or tell her how to live it. I know Bella is a smart girl, but she is still in a very fragile stage following her parent's death and I truly believe she is still mourning and doing whatever she has to in order not to feel the hurt. I pulled up and had valet park my car at about 8:30 and I can only pray she is alone when I get upstairs to her room. As I walked up to the front desk I pondered on how I would get the young woman behind the desk to tell me Bella's room number.

"Hi, reservation for a Dr. Edward Cullen please." I said giving her my signature crooked grin that I sometimes used to get my way.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen there is no reservation under that name, when did you make the reservation?"

"I didn't my assistant Jessica Stanley made the reservation about a week ago she arrived here before me."

"Okay I can check under that name for you. Ah yes there is a room for a Jessica Stanley and one guest but your name is not listed. I can ring her room if you would like…" she said smiling at me so I leaned over the counter and looking directly into her gray eyes and said."

"No that won't be necessary, I'm sorry I hope you don't get offended, but you have beautiful eyes are you married?"

She smiled and blushed while looking down at her computer screen and then she looked back up at me. And though this girl was pretty enough she had nothing on my Bella and her blush was nowhere near as appealing as Bella's.

"Thank you, so do you and no I'm not married I'm single." she said mirroring me and leaning forward.

"What, single? Now that is certainly surprising I was sure some lucky man had already claimed you."

She giggled while looking down at her screen again.

"I tell you what… Sarah…" I said looking at her name tag. "Why don't you give me a room next to my assistant that way I can have some…privacy." I said giving her my crooked grin again. "What time does your shift end?"

Her face lit up and I felt horrible for using this young girl and getting her hopes up in order to find Bella, but I was desperate.

"Dr. Cullen I have a room right next to your assistant, she is in room 2201 in a suite and the adjoining room 2203 is available"

"I'll take it." I said handing her my credit card and smiling. I can't believe I am paying for a $400 a night room that I would not be staying in, but Bella is worth it. After signing the credit card receipt I gave Sarah one final smile and headed to the elevators. As the elevator ascended the butterflies in my stomach made me light headed and after stepping out onto the 22nd floor I had to take a minute and take in deep breaths before heading to Bella's room. With one final deep breath I knocked on her room door, but there was no answer so after 30 seconds I knocked again but a little bit harder this time in case she was sleeping, but again no answer. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the main number to the hotel.

"Thank you for calling the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, how may I help you?"

"Room 2201 please."

"One moment please."

The phone rang and rang but no answer and I could hear it through the door. I finally hung up and decided to wait in "my" room for Bella to return. I went in throwing the entry keycard on the nightstand and lay across the bed. At some point I fell asleep and when I woke up to voices in the hall I jumped up and flung the door open hoping it was Bella returning but it was a couple staying in a room across the hall. After they had entered their room I grabbed my room key and went to knock on Bella's door again and while waiting I realized I had been sleep for an hour and a half and it was almost 10:15 and there was still no answer. Feeling disappointed and defeated I put the room key on the nightstand and headed home.

As I drove I thought about where Bella could be and who she was probably with. It was obvious she was enjoying her time in New York without me and this caused an ache in my chest like never before. I arrived at home at about 11pm completely exhausted and just wanting to go to sleep and forget that Bella had moved on. As I walked into my building I was greeted by Franklin.

"Hello Mr. Cullen how are you?"

"Good and you Franklin?" I said sighing

"I am well… you don't look very good Mr. Cullen is everything alright?"

"Franklin I think I may have pushed someone very special to me away and I don't think I can get her back."

"Would this person happen to be the beautiful Ms. Swan?"Franklin said giving me a small smile

"Yes it would be"

"Well, the thing about love is if it's there and it's true she will come back, trust me."

"Thanks Franklin" and though his words did not encourage me too much I understood the meaning. "I'm going to head upstairs now."

"Enjoy your night sir."

"Thanks you too Franklin" I said as the elevator doors were closing.

As I opened the front door to my apartment I noticed the top lock was unlocked already. Strange because I thought I remember locking it. I headed to the fridge to get a bottled water and when I opened it there was a takeout bag from Cellini the Italian restaurant I took Bella to a few weeks ago. How did that get in there I wondered and then I slowly walked through my apartment. I noticed that the guest bathroom light was on and also Bella's room door was open. After seeing both rooms were empty I proceeded cautiously to my bedroom and what I saw when I reached the door made my heart pound in my chest. Bella was balled up holding my pillow sleeping her beautiful chestnut hair splayed across my pillows and I could hear her light breathing. I stepped into my room and stood on the side of the bed and just watched the rise and fall of her chest. I could see the tear stains on her cheeks and the way her lips pouted while she was sleeping was adorable. I gently sat on the side of the bed and stroked her hair with the back of my hand and she started to stir and then suddenly I was looking into my favorite brown eyes.

"Hi" she said looking up at me with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Hey you" I said continuing to stroke her hair. "What are you doing here?" I whispered

"I came to see you." She said sitting up

I cupped her face in my hand while holding the back of her neck

"You've been here all evening?"

She nodded and I just chuckled to myself

"You've been here and I was at the Waldorf Astoria trying to find you. I thought you had gone out with your _friends_ again."

"No, I picked up dinner and came here hoping that we could talk… I... I miss you Edward and I am so sorry for how I have acted towards you. You deserve better and if you give me another chance I'll…"

I cut her off capturing her lips with mine because I did not want to waste our time together on apologies. I kissed her with more passion than I'd ever kissed anyone with because I wanted her to know that all that mattered to me at this moment was this kiss and having her in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap and continued kissing her until I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"I love you Bella and I'm sorry I didn't tell you or show you earlier and I'm not talking about like a sister I mean I am in love with you… I'm crazy about you and I want us to be together, I'm so sorry if I've made you feel like I was not interested in you."

"I love you too. I'm in love with you and I need you so much… I'm so sorry that I put up these walls and tried to leave you out. You're my best friend Edward and …and …"

She tried to talk in between sobs and I pulled her close and just held her.

"Shhh, don't cry Bella we'll make this right together I promise." I lifted her chin with my finger so that she was looking in my eyes.

"Hey, we'll make this right, do you believe me?"

"Yes, yes I believe you." she said throwing her arms around my neck.

I would do whatever it took to make her happy and though she does not know it I have every intention on marrying Bella and making her the mother of my children.

**A/N: Here you are chapter 19 and finally Bella came to her senses! Please take the time to review and leave me your thoughts and to those who reviewed last chapter thank you so much I appreciate all reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 20**

**Finding Forgiveness**

**EPOV**

After eating our dinner that Bella had brought I drove her back to the hotel so that she could grab some of her clothes and personal items and then headed back to my apartment. I still hadn't told Bella about James yet because I was waiting on Jasper to call me back with a plan of action to stop him, but not just stop him this time but to also make sure he would never be able to do this to anyone else. I received that call from Jasper while Bella and I were driving back to my apartment and I was glad she had fallen asleep on the way home.

"Hey Jasper what's up."

"Okay here's where we are; I talked to my buddy Tyler at NYPD and alerted him to what was going on and the bank has been notified too by Alice to alert the authorities immediately if any check over $1000 is presented for cashing. I also talked to the attorney who handled all of Bella's finances after her parents died and he advised me that he still has an active power of attorney that does not expire for another 6 months so he faxed a letter to the bank stating that no checks can be cashed that does not have an original signature, so that rubber stamp James had made of her signature won't work anymore. The bank has been instructed to ask for ID as well as a thumb print in order to cash a check on Bella's account and any check that is presented without an original signature will alert them to call the police immediately. As far as Lauren we can't really get her if she is not with him when he tries to cash the check so we will just have to wait and see."

"That is fantastic news, thanks Jasper I appreciate this because I definitely want to see this bastard go down."

"Yeah I don't blame you because if I thought someone was trying to steal from Alice I would probably take them out myself. Have you told Bella yet?"

"No I would rather her see it than for me to tell her so she can see that snake for exactly what he is."

"Well it shouldn't be long, but now we're just waiting."

"Okay well if you hear anything else let me know."

"Will do bro, talk to you later, oh and Edward please don't let my fiancé go crazy with the shopping while she is there. Pretty soon I am going to have to buy a bigger house just to fit all of her clothes."

"I'll try but you know Alice is relentless when it comes to her shopping. I said chuckling.

I pulled into my parking space and killed the engine on my car but Bella did not move. She was exhausted and I was happy to see her resting, but I needed to get her upstairs to our bed. Hmm, our bed I really like the sound of that.

"Bella, love, wake up we're home."

I helped her out of the car and when we were upstairs I led her to our bedroom where she collapsed on the bed. After removing her shoes and pants I headed back down to get her bags. When I came back up Bella had removed her shirt and crawled under the covers in her underwear.

"Love, please put on this t-shirt I don't want you catching a cold sleeping under this air." I said handing her one of my t shirts. I then removed my clothes down to my boxers and t-shirt and joined her. I pulled her close to me with her back against my chest and inhaling her sweet scent I fell into oblivion holding the woman I loved close to me.

When I woke up the next morning and felt Bella in my arms I thanked God that I had not been dreaming. Finally she is here with me where she should be and we are not fighting. As she started to stir she turned in my arms and was now facing me and as she continued to sleep I took this moment memorize every inch of her beautiful face from her long eyelashes to her pouty pink lips. I placed a few light kisses on her forehead before her eyes opened and once again I was lost in the most beautiful pair of brown orbs I have ever had the pleasure of looking into.

"Good morning" she said her voice thick with sleep

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?"

"Very well, probably too well." She said stretching and smiling.

After a few more pecks on her lips curiosity got the best of me and I needed some answers to some questions.

"Bella I think we need to talk and clear some things up. I don't want us to move forward without being on the same page." I said sitting up leaning back on my pillows propped up on my headboard.

"Okay, I agree we should definitely talk." She said also sitting up and crossing her legs.

"First let me start by saying again Bella I love you and your happiness is my only concern. I thought I knew what love was when I was with Tanya, but falling in love with you only showed me how much I was not in love with Tanya I was just going through the motions with her because it seemed like the right thing to do."

"I love you too Edward and I have known it for a long time but I tried my best to run from those feelings hoping they would just go away but no matter what I did you were always there in my heart and in my mind."

I want to talk to you about your new _friends _Bella and I don't want you to think I'm trying…"

"I don't think you're trying to do anything but protect me which is exactly what real friends do and I'm sorry I couldn't see that earlier. I never meant to shut you out or push you away."

"Bella I have to ask you and please answer honestly… are we… just friends?" I asked not knowing if I really wanted to hear the answer.

She stared at me but did not say anything and my heart fell to my feet and then I hung my head in defeat because her silence said it all, but then she spoke.

"Friends are great to have you need them for so many reasons, to make you laugh when you're down, to talk sense into you when you're judgment is a little cloudy, to protect you when they see harm coming your way, to listen to you when you just need to vent, to hold you when you need a shoulder to cry on and to love you unconditionally through the good and the bad."

She was silent and I looked up still feeling the sting of her just wanting friendship with me, but when I looked into her eyes they said so much more and then she continued.

"I have all of those things in you Edward, but we have so much more than that. We share a bond that goes so much deeper than just friendship, a trust that allows us to open up, an honesty that allows us to not be afraid to tell each other how we really feel, our communication is so loud that even in silence we can hear one another and a love so real that even when we're apart we _feel_ one another. You came to my hotel to find me because you knew I needed you and you didn't need to see me or talk to me to know that and I came here because I knew you needed me because I finally listened to my heart and it told me so." She was on all fours now crawling towards me until she finally sat on my lap straddling me wrapping her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "So no I don't want just friendship with you Dr. Cullen, I want the fairytale." She said before crashing her lips into mine and at that moment I knew I could never love anyone as much as I loved this woman who had completely captured my heart and mind and I was silently thanking God in heaven for I blessing me with her. I lightly brushed my tongue across her bottom lip and she parted her lips allowing me to deepen the kiss and there was a heat coursing through me that made every inch of me react to this woman's touch. I pulled her impossibly closer to me feeling her heart beat against my chest and feeling the warmth of her body, I planted soft open mouthed kisses down her neck and along her collar bone and the humming noise she made, made me want her more. Putting my hand under her t-shirt I rubbed circles on her back feeling her soft creamy skin and brought my lips back up to hers and she fisted my hair in her hands as we continued to grope one another like two teenagers with raging hormones and then while still kissing me Bella asked a question that took me by surprise.

"What about you and Tanya?" she said still kissing me and breathing heavy.

"What do you mean?" I asked still kissing her and breathing equally as heavy.

"What" kiss "happens" kiss "if she comes back" kiss,…"

I stopped kissing her grabbing her face on either side and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, you" I said placing my hand over her heart "and me" I said placing her hand over mine," that all there is for me, nothing or no one else matters, do you understand that love?"

She nodded and laid her head on my chest and I placed my chin on top of her head and we sat in a comfortable silence holding one another and then my curiosity started up again.

"Bella… um did… you… did you and James…um well did you guys…?"

She snapped her head up with a horrific expression planted on her face.

"Oh God Edward, Heavens no! "

"I'm sorry I guess I just assumed that…"

"Well you know what they say about assuming, assward!" she said cutting me off and smirking.

"Um, that's would be Edward and cute very cute."

"No I did not sleep with James I didn't even kiss James, so you can stop worrying about that."

I mentally did a fist pump feeling a little smug that James did not get a chance to even kiss my Bella.

"You know I would have put your hotel room in my name had you called me you didn't have to call Jessica."

"Well I was mad at you and …hey wait how did you know my hotel room was under Jessica's name?"

"Err, well um … I just…oh alright Alice told me but only because she was worried about you Bella and for the record she has never told me about anything else you have confided in her about."

"That traitor, wait until I see her." She said with chuckle

"Bella, Alice loves you as does the rest of my family and she was very concerned for you so please don't be upset with her."

"I'm not and I know your family would do anything to protect me and I feel very fortunate to have them all of them. And as far as James and Lauren you don't have to worry I won't be hanging out with them anymore."

"What about Jessica?"

"Edward Jessica is the reason I came to your house yesterday. She came to my room in the morning to check on me and to let me know that she thought James and Lauren were up to something the night before so she stayed with me until they left. We actually had a heart to heart and she told me that you were a good guy and to not let you get away because of pride. She also admitted to not liking hanging out with James and Lauren and how much Lauren has changed since she met James. She is really a cool person and she really helped me yesterday so you should reconsider your dislike for her."

"Wow never judge a book by its cover, huh? And speaking of James and Lauren she is right they are up to something, but I didn't want to tell you until we had all the facts."

"We? Who is we?"

"Jasper and I."

"Huh, what does Jasper have to do with James and Lauren?"

"A lot, you know your ID you lost, well you didn't lose it James stole it out of your purse the night you were at his house. He also used it to have a forger duplicate your signature and make a rubber stamp to use to cash checks from your account."

"Edward, wait none of this makes any sense what are you talking about?"

"I know Bella but please just hear me out I'm not making this up, where is your check book?"

"In my purse where it always is, why?"

"Will you get it for me and I'll show you why?"

"You want to see my checkbook?"

"Yes please just trust me on this one Bella."

"Okay fine" she said getting up and retrieving her checkbook from her purse and tossing it my way. She didn't sit back down but stood with her arms folded over her chest instead with one eyebrow cocked.

"Look right here your checks in the back of this book jumps from 4992 to 4997, you're missing 4 checks back here. When was the last time you checked your account Bella?"

The look on her face was one of pure disbelief, confusion and disgust. She slowly shook her head not wanting to believe this was possible.

"No, you're kidding me right? Please tell me that James, Lauren and Jessica have not been stealing money from me."

"Not Jessica, but I'm afraid the other two have and they are planning to hit your account again but this time for a much bigger amount. I overheard James telling Lauren at work while I was making my rounds about how the forger did a good job on your signature he copied and how he had already tested the signature out on a few small checks and that your bank didn't question them, but they were for small amounts under $300. James has gotten himself in trouble with some gambling debts in excess of $200k and was planning on hitting your account for that money and another $250k for him and Lauren to leave town with using the last check he has left from this checkbook, but we just don't know when. So jasper has put a friend of his at NYPD on alert and your attorney back in Forks notified the bank as well as Alice that any check over $1000 that is submitted for cashing without an original signature is unauthorized and the authorities should be contacted immediately."

She slowly sat down on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"I am such a fool and here I thought they were my friends and all the while they've been robbing me blind. And Lauren I just bought her a new living room set because she gave me this sob story about how she hardly makes enough money to pay her bills and how she can never buy herself anything nice and I felt bad for her."

"Bella I am so sorry you had to find out this way and I assure you they won't get away with this. Our guess is that they will be attempting to hit your account in the next week because James is on a timeline with the bookies and I found out from a coworker that he gave a two week notice a week ago to the hospital."

She leaned forward with her arms on her knees and her head hung down and when she looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"Wow you must think I'm the biggest imbecile you've ever met" she said with a humorless chuckle

"No, I think you are a beautiful woman and an awesome friend that James and Lauren never deserved to have met let alone have the pleasure of you hanging out. You were too good for them and people like them will never know your value."

I walked over and kneeled in front of her and took her small soft hands into mine.

"Bella, listen to me I know these last few months of your life have been… rough to say the least and you have done whatever you've had to make it through and I can't blame you it's called survival. But that's exactly what I and everyone else loves about you, you're a survivor and nothing will keep you down for too long. Look at all that you have accomplished love; don't let a few bad decisions get you down because we've all made them."

"I just can't believe I was such a fool and so weak minded that I allowed them to use me the way that they did and I am so glad at least Jessica was there to deter them a little because God only knows how far they would have went."

On my knees in front of her I held her face on either side and used the pads of my thumbs to wipe away her falling tears.

"Look at me, what's done is done we are moving forward and that's all that matters now."

She leaned her forehead against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me gently kissing he lips.

"We'd better shower and get dressed mom and Alice will be here soon there flight lands in 30 minutes, plus I have a surprise for you."

"Okay" she said standing up and then her cell phone rang.

"Hey Jake, I was going to call u later today, how are you?"

My God does he ever go away?

"You're kidding me next week, I can't wait to see you and you are going to love New York Jake."

What! Please tell me he is not coming here.

"Okay, love you too and I'll see you soon." She said hanging up with a huge grin on her face.

"Edward, guess what Jacob is coming to visit me next week isn't that great?"

Oh joy! How exciting the man who wants _my_ Bella is coming to visit, the excitement never ends!

"Yeah, that's just great love."

**A/N: Finally Bella is using her brain and letting Edward in so now we can move onto marriages, babies and bookstores. But what will happen when Jacob comes to town to claim his best friend! Keep reviewing to find out! Thanks guys you are all great!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 21**

**Moving Forward**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I don't need any more clothes my wardrobe is just fine!"

"No, it is not; do you honestly think you can wear jeans and t-shirts every day?"

I looked over to Edward and Esme who both suddenly became way more interested in their menus than necessary; we were currently sitting in IHOP ordering breakfast.

"Alice I am not trying to impress anyone with my fashion, now can we just drop it?"

"Bella looks beautiful just the way she is and I happen to like the natural look." Edward said winking at me which only caused an embarrassing blush.

"I agree the natural look works for Bella and she looks just lovely in her jeans and t-shirts." Esme said offering me a warm motherly smile.

"Well I totally disagree, a woman should have a wide variety of clothes for all occasions; I mean you'll never know when you'll be invited to an event unexpectedly at the last minute."

"I agree and that's what I have you for, now can we eat in peace please." I said smiling at her and she stuck her tongue out at me and I just chuckled.

"So Bella, how are you adjusting to New York? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

Oh God how do I answer this question? _Hey, I'm adjusting just fine and I have spent the better part of the two months I have been here partying, getting drunk and making new friends who have been using me and robbing me blind! Yeah that sums it up!_

Edward sensing my uneasiness at answering the question stepped in and saved me.

"Uh, Bella hasn't done much unfortunately, because I have been working so much and I haven't had time to take her out much, but that will all be changing, right lo… Bella?" he said smiling at me.

"R…right, Edward will be taking some time off and we…um we plan to spend some time exploring this great city of ours." I said giving him a smile back and silently thanking him for keeping my most recent activities between just us.

"Well that's great and I can't tell you how much joy it brings me to see you two getting along so well. I have to admit, I was worried about you Bella when you first moved here, but I see you are fitting in just fine."

I offered a small smile hoping the guilt did not show on my face.

"So Edward have you spoken to Tanya lately, how is she?"

"We had lunch last week and yes she is doing fine."

At that moment the lemonade I was drinking went down the wrong way and began to choke. What the hell does he mean he saw her last week?

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah… _cough_… my drink… _cough_… just went… _cough_… down wrong…_cough, cough_. Please excuse me." I said getting up and going to the bathroom.

I threw cold water on my face, grabbed a paper towel to dry it off and stared into the mirror. He was with Tanya last week and here I was thinking I was special, what a fool. I threw my paper towel away and headed back to our table and when I exited the bathroom Edward was standing there. I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Hey, are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine" I said trying to walk away.

"You don't look fine, what's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine Edward."

"This is about Tanya isn't it?"

I chuckled humorlessly and shook my head and walked away

"Are you alright Bella?" Esme asked as I approached the table.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said giving her a small smile.

"Good we can head to the furniture stores now"

"Yay shopping!" Alice said rubbing her hands together.

I rolled my eyes and headed out of the restaurant. Only Alice, Esme and I went furniture shopping for my apartment and Edward informed me he had some errands to run and he would meet up with us a little later. We still had not told anyone that we were dating, so I couldn't exactly ask him about Tanya right now, but I would later. I still can't believe he didn't even mention to me that he had gone out with her.

We spent four hours in Ethan Allen's Furniture store, but with Alice and Esme's help I was able to pick out living room and bedroom furniture as well as a kitchen table with five chairs. After grabbing lunch and hitting a few clothing stores, of course we couldn't avoid that with Alice, we went to meet Edward for my _"Surprise"_

As we got out of the taxi Esme turned me towards her and Alice place a scarf around my eyes.

"Guys, is this really necessary? Can't I just close my eyes?"

"No, because you may peek and they are just following my instructions." I heard a smooth velvety voice say in my ear and I immediately got goose bumps all over. No matter how mad I tried to be, this man had an effect on me that I don't even think he was aware of it.

"Fine Fine, let's just get on with it Edward, because you know I don't like surprises." I whispered back before he started pulling me in the direction of what I assumed to be my surprise. I heard keys and a door being unlocked and then I heard a door being opened. Once we were inside of wherever they had taken me to, I heard the door close and then there was silence, well except for the muffled sounds of the cars on the street.

"Okay before I remove your blindfold please keep in mind that what you're going to see here is not a finished project, but we can't really finish it without your input. Also I just want to say we are all so proud of you and we wanted to do something that would impact your present as well as your future, because we love you."

"Enough already with the speech Edward." Alice said impatiently

When Edward removed the blindfold I couldn't believe my eyes, there stood Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all smiling at me.

"What is this… what are you guys doing here?" I said covering my mouth with my hand and trying to hold back tears. I turned to Edward who was sporting my favorite crooked grin and he must have read the expression on my face that said I was overwhelmed, so he walked over and put his arm around my waist.

"Bella, this is our graduation gift to you from everyone you see here. We all know that your dream has always been to open a book store that offers tutoring services and well, this is your bookstore. Now I know it's just looks like a bunch of boxes and …"

I turned to Edward and buried my face in his chest and cried and I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Hey", he said slightly pulling away and lifting my face with his finger under my chin, "this is supposed to be a happy occasion, what's with the water works?" he whispered in my ear.

"I know, I know Edward…. I just…. I can't believe how good you are to me, you… all of you and I don't deserve any of this or any of you."

"Nonsense cousin, you deserve this and so much more, because you've earned it." Emmet said coming over and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Emmett's right Bella, if anyone deserves this it's you." Rose said offering me a warm smile and a loving hug.

I made my way around to hug Jasper and Carlisle still not believing all these guys had come to New York just to see me. I was even more impressed that Alice was able to keep it a secret. I then turned to look at all the boxes stacked up against the walls. There had to be fifty of them, some very large, some large, some medium and some small to very small. There was a huge picture window in the front of the store and the floors were hardwood. The walls were canary yellow and all the trim was white as well as the ceiling. There was a counter off to my right that appeared to have been a checkout station at some point.

As I began to read the words on the boxes more tears formed in my eyes. The very large boxes were portable double-sided bookshelves 10x10 feet that needed to be assembled, the large and medium boxes all read Hewitt Packard on them so I assumed they were full of all the hardware I would need i.e. computers, monitors, keyboards and mice. There was two large copier/ fax/ printers against another wall and two boxes marked cash register machines next to them on the floor. The smaller boxes were supplies i.e. cash register paper, printer paper, pens and pencils, markers, erasers, rulers, etc. There was a small room to my right and another room towards the back of the office space and as I walked back I saw a bathroom off to my left. Edward followed me into the next room while the others stayed behind and when I came to a stop, he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"This room would be used as your after school tutoring center and after measuring, we figured we should be able to fit about fifteen small desks with computers lined against the walls and a desk for you in the middle."

I was silent, because nothing could have prepared me for this surprise and I did not know how I would ever repay them for this one. I turned in Edward's arms and looked him in the eyes and as soon as I could think straight, because looking in his eyes always dazzled me, I began to ask the few questions that were swimming around in my mind.

"Edward, when did you do all of this and how much did all this cost?"

"Well I found this place a couple of days after you moved here and I set up a meeting with the leasing office immediately. Once I was satisfied with the price offered to lease the place, I contacted the others and we all pitched in to pay for the first year of rent and the equipment. We even saved on two months of rent since we paid up front instead of month to month, so we got a pretty good deal."

"That's great Edward, but you still did not answer my question, how much did all this cost you guys?"

"Bella, that's not important right now, what's important love is that you are happy and now owning your own bookstore and tutoring children is not just a dream anymore."

"So, is this what you were doing all those times you "supposedly" had to run out to your office on your off days?" I said folding my arms across my chest and raising my eyebrow.

Just then they rest of the gang walked in smiling.

"So, Bella what do you think? Carlisle asked walking towards me.

"I still can't believe you guys did this for me and I couldn't have asked for a better family, you guys spoil me; how can I ever thank you enough for this?"

"By opening up a kick ass bookstore and teaching all the dumb kids how to read." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. Rosalie proceeded to slap him in the back of the head while everyone else just stared with smirks on their faces in disbelief of Emmett's comment.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"You're an idiot." Rosalie said while the rest of us chuckled.

"Well Bella you will be seeing a lot more of all of us now, at least until you are up and running with your own staff. One of Edward's friend's Marcus is a general contractor and he has agreed to come by and check all the electrical wiring and outlets as well as making sure we have the proper circuits to operate all the computers and office equipment. He will also assemble all of the bookshelves and computer desks. Next, Emmett Jas per and myself will get all the computers set up in your tutoring center and afterwards Edward's coworker from the IT Dept. at the hospital will come in and install the necessary software." Carlisle said smiling excitedly.

"After the guys finish with all the hard and heavy stuff, we'll come in ladies and give the place a woman's touch; Bella, I saw a couple of silk plants that would do wonders in here."Esme said while placing her arm around my shoulder.

"That sounds great to me and guys, thank you so much again; I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, yeah, we love you too, now can we go eat?" Emmett said earning him another slap in the back of the head from Rose and we all laughed as we headed out of my bookstore.

Wow, now that had a nice ring to it, _my_ bookstore. This was definitely my best day in New York by far and once again I owed it to Edward whose friendship and love for me has never wavered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 22**

**Discovering Love**

**EPOV**

It had been almost a week since my family, Emmett and Rose had left New York which meant Jacob would be here in a couple of days. For the most part things between Bella and I were good, well except for our blow up about Tanya. She was not happy at all about me not telling her about my lunch date with Tanya and I can remember how furious she became when we discussed it.

_Flashback _

"_Edward, why didn't you tell me about your lunch date with Tanya?"_

"_Because it wasn't a __**date**__ we just had lunch Bella, it's no big deal."_

"_No big deal to who Edward, because if it's really no big deal why did you hide it?"_

"_I didn't hide __**anything **__and I don't see the relevance in telling you I had lunch with my ex girlfriend."_

"_Oh, going out with exes is allowed in this relationship?"_

"_No, going out with exes is __**definitely**__ not allowed in this relationship, but first of all when I __**ran**__ into Tanya, I had not heard from you in over a week. Second of all, you were not my girlfriend when we had lunch and third of all, you should be the one to talk with Jacob coming to town to see you!"_

She gasped at her eyes widened at my outburst, but hell she needed to know I was not happy or ok with this visit.

"_Jacob? Seriously Edward, how can you compare having lunch with your ex girlfriend whom you were intimately involved with to my childhood friend of whom I have never even kissed?"_

"_Easily, because that childhood friend of yours is a grown ass man now who is just waiting for his chance to make you his and why you keep walking around like you can't see that, is fucking beyond me!"_

"_Jacob and I are nothing but friends Edward, nothing more and nothing less."_

I snorted and shook my head and just glared at her and I walked up so close to her I could feel her breath on my face.

"_Yeah, friends, isn't that exactly what we use to be, just friends? I know a thing or two about when a man calls an attractive woman his "friend" so don't feed me that bullshit, Bella."_

"_It's not the same Edward and you know it; besides I think I'm old enough to pick my own friends."_

"_Like who, James and Lauren? Yeah I've seen your choice of friends and I must say, your judgment's a little distorted." _

I hissed at her, but I immediately regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. She gasped at my words and narrowed her eyes at me, but did not say anything. Instead we had a stare off and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to grab her and shove my tongue in her mouth and show her there's a much more pleasurable way for us to release all this tension.

"_Edward… I can't do this anymore; I don't have the strength to keep…"_

"_Then stop fighting me Bella and trust me for just once. I'm not going to lead you wrong and I'm not going to break your heart. You're here not because of what you can give to me, but because of what I want to give to you. What are you so afraid of Bella? You can't keep running."_

She was quiet and we just stared at each other and the voltaic pull that was always there between us was so strong at this moment I could almost read her thoughts.

"_I love you Bella, honestly I do, but I won't play this cat and mouse game with you anymore."_

She stared at the ground for what seemed like forever, but was actually a few seconds and when she finally looked up she had tears streaming down her face and my heart broke.

"_I don't want to share you." _She said her voice barely audible

"_Share me? With who?"_

"_Tanya and I know I don't compare to her, with her perfect face and body, but …"_

I grabbed her face between my hands and firmly pressed my lips to hers cutting off her sob speech and holding her to me until I could feel our tongues dancing together. When I finally broke away it was only because of the need for air for both of us and I pressed my forehead to hers looking her in the eyes.

"_I love you and only you; and I belong to you and only you, you'll never have to share me, just…please stop fighting me Bella."_

As we continued to kiss, Bella slowly lifted my shirt up and over my head and dropped it in the hall on our way to my bedroom and by the time we reached the bed we were both in just our underwear. I kissed her down her neck and as she moved back on the bed I followed her hovering over her once she rested her head on the pillows. I kissed her collar bone and then down her chest tasting the sweetness of her skin and wanting, needing to feel more. Bella unclasped her bra allowing me access to do just that and this time I did not stop her because this time I knew where we stood, I knew that I planned to marry this woman and I knew that no matter what happened from this day forward we would get through it together. Removing the last bit of clothing that was left on our bodies, I held her close to me and as our flesh became one moving perfectly together, I don't think anything or anyone could compare to how I felt at that moment. As our bodies moved with one another and the heat from feeling her coursed through me, I knew I would always love, cherish and protect her with all my being. That night, we both fell into ecstasy together and with our hearts beating wildly inside our chest, we formed an inextinguishable bond.

_End of flashback_

Which brings us to this perfect morning and me lying here holding the woman I love in my arms close to me. As she sleeps in my arms I watch the rise and fall of her chest, the way her perfect lips are slightly pouting and the way her beautiful brown hair is splayed on the pillow. I gently place kisses on her cheek remembering how incredible she felt last night and knowing I would never take what she had given me for granted. I didn't plan it this way , but I have no regrets and since she trusted me as I asked her to do, I would make sure that she would never have a reason to doubt my promises or my love. I would definitely be summoning the help of Alice soon to help me pick out a ring for my proposal.

**BPOV**

I felt gentle kisses against my face and I smiled, knowing the man holding me was everything I've ever wanted and more. He had asked me to trust him and allow him to take care of me and I decided at that moment I would do just that, because with everything that has happened he has always been here. And I knew in my heart he would always be, because he truly did love me for me and not what I could give him or do for him and all the money in the world couldn't buy me this kind of love.

"Good morning" I said smiling up at him.

"Good morning, love" he said placing a kiss on my forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful, amazing, fantastic, incredible…" he kissed my lips cutting me off while chuckling.

"I think I know what you mean love."

"I'm a little hungry." I said as my stomach growled

"_That_ I can take care of; why don't you shower while I fix breakfast, I have some where I want to take you today." He said giving me one final kiss before getting out of bed and as he walked to get his boxers my mouth fell open looking at the package that I can proudly claim as mine.

"Close your mouth dear" Edward said chuckling with a smug look on his face as he put on his boxers and walked out of the bedroom and if I was being honest, I could have slept the day away because my body felt like I had been through military training and I was exhausted. None the less I dragged myself into the shower and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a sky blue button up shirt.

Breakfast was delicious complete with waffles, eggs and bacon and after Edward was showered and dressed, we headed out to spend the day together like he had promised. We hopped in a taxi heading to a destination that only Edward knew and to be honest as long as we were together we could have been going to Jupiter for all I cared. When we exited the taxi we walked into the building directly in front of us, but it wasn't until we were in the elevators that I realized we were heading to the top of The Empire State Building. Once at the top there was a line to get headsets that had a pre-recorded message telling you about all the sights visible from the observation deck. It truly was amazing being up there and depending on what side you were on the recorded male voice would describe in detail through your headset what you were looking at.

After leaving there we headed to Central Park and ate lunch at a café not too far from there and we had a portrait of us drawn by an artist in the Park. This required us to sit in the same position with me sitting between Edward's legs and his arms wrapped around my midsection for forty five minutes, but I did not mind at all. We ended our night with Taco Bell take out for dinner and we sat and watched Leonardo Dicaprio in "Catch Me If You Can" which is one of my personal favorites. We talked for a while about some of our future plans and then headed off to bed and picked up where we had left off the night before, loving each other into oblivion. God, I will never grow tired of this man loving me!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to give you guys an update as soon as possible. Jacob will be coming next chapter and also an update on James and Lauren. Plus Tanya invites Edward out again! Keep reading and reviewing to get another update soon. I love to hear from you guys so please take a moment and leave me your thoughts. Thank you very much for the reviews and story alerts**


	23. Chapter 23

**I forgot to mention at the end of last chapter, there was a guest who reviewed chapter 21 and asked for an email to be sent to them whenever I update. I was not ignoring your request but Fanfiction does not allow for replies to guest accounts only those with sign on names and I do not have your email address and even if you put it in a review Fanfiction will block me from seeing it. I am not sure but I think the site only allows alerts to go out to those with sign on names with email addresses attached. You could always send me a PM with your email, thanks again for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 23**

**Complications**

**EPOV**

I woke up feeling kind of melancholy, because today _my_ girlfriend would be spending the day with her _"friend"_ Jacob against my better judgment. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but it wasn't her I didn't trust, it was him that got up under my skin. We had talked some more about his three day visit and I had agreed to not interfere and to trust her judgment on this one. So as to not lose my mind and snap Jacob's neck I made sure I was scheduled to work for the duration of his visit that way my mind would be occupied with my patients and not what Bella and Jacob were doing. However I made it very clear to her that she was not allowed to visit with him at his hotel under any circumstance and in turn she made me promise to go out to dinner with him and her on his last night here, in which I very reluctantly agreed. Next weekend Bella would also be moving into her own apartment which will only be four floors up, but I can't say I'm happy about it at all. There is a $1000 fee for breaking a lease before moving in which I offered to pay so that she could stay with me, but she refused and I just think it's silly for us to stay in the same building in two separate apartments when we will spend most of our free time together anyway. Bella's sweet voice broke me from my mental rant.

"Edward, your breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be out in a second"

I got out of the bed, put on my boxers and headed to the kitchen where the smell of cinnamon and apples assaulted my nostrils. As I sat at the table I grabbed one of the freshly baked cinnamon apple muffins Bella had baked and she came over and sat a plate with eggs and bacon in front of me.

"How did you sleep?" she asked pouring coffee in our mugs and walking over to sit with me at the kitchen table.

"Pretty good until I didn't feel you in my arms anymore." I said smiling at her.

"You've managed to sleep without me for twenty eight years, I'm sure you'll survive." She said chuckling.

"How about you, did you sleep well?"

"Like a newborn baby." She said taking a sip from her coffee. "How are the muffins?"

"Delicious as always; why, do you suddenly doubt your cooking skills?" I said getting up and kissing her forehead before placing my plate in the sink.

"No, I was just checking"

I leaned back against the counter and folded my arms across my chest and chose my words carefully.

"So, what time will your… _"friend"_ be here?

"His flight lands at 5pm, he should make it to his hotel at 6pm and we are meeting for dinner at 7:30pm."

"Yeah I know don't remind me, please."

"Remember, you said you would be good Edward."

"I am, I am… I just don't like you being alone with him."

"With him? You make him sound like a psychopath or something."

"No, just a man"

"A man that I am not interested in other than friendship. You are the only man I want." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and I pulled her close to me while kissing her lips which caused other parts of me to wake up.

"You should tell your boxers that it's rude to point." She said looking down at me and then back up into my eyes with her eye brow raised.

"Sorry love, that head has a mind all of its own."

Needless to say we ended up back in bed for another chart topping make out session before I had to get dressed for my 3pm shift at the hospital.

"So, I'll see you when I get home tonight?"

"Yes I promise I won't stay out later than midnight, okay?"

"I guess I can live with that." I said kissing her on her lips and then her forehead and heading out to work. The end of my shift at 11pm could not come fast enough for me.

**BPOV**

After Edward left for work I showered and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I picked out a pair of white linen pants and a lavender blouse that was sleeveless and draped in the front showing off my collar bones. I settled on a pair of cream open toe sling back sandals with a pearl necklace and matching earrings and bracelet. I wore more hair wavy and put on mascara and lip gloss for a natural look.

Jacob called at 5:15 to let me know he had landed safely and would meet me at the Olive Garden in Time Square at 7:30. As I sat around surfing the internet to kill time my cell phone rang and James' name appeared on the caller id. My heart rate immediately accelerated though in my mind I knew I was in no danger from just a phone call, but I chose not to answer and pushed his call into voicemail. The less contact I have with him the better. We were still waiting on him and Lauren to try and cash that last check they were holding onto which we expect to be by the end of the week, but for right now I would not spoil my evening with Jacob by allowing myself to get upset about how naïve I had been with James and Lauren. after sending Edward a quick text to let him know I was heading out and also that James had attempted to call me without success, I left to catch a taxi to Manhattan.

I arrived at the restaurant before Jacob so after requesting a table for two in their non-smoking section I quickly went to the ladies room to check my hair and makeup. When I returned to the waiting area I saw a muscular guy towering over everyone else and instantly knew Jacob had arrived at the restaurant. As I approached him I swear he look like he had grown a foot since I had last seen him three months ago.

"Jake, you made it." I said as I approached him

"Hey Bells, I'm so glad to see you." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

After we were seated, Jacob began to tell me about all that he had been up to for the past few months and I also filled him in on the current events in my life. I even braved admitting my poor choice in friends with James and Lauren in which he shook his head and gave me a pretty disappointing glare.

"Since when have you become a party animal?" he said cocking his eyebrow "I knew moving to New York was a bad move for you, does Emmett know any of this?" he asked sounding pretty pissed.

"Well he knows about James stealing the checks from my check book and that him and Lauren are planning to take a large sum of money out of my account, however he does not know about the drinking and partying and it will stay that way, you got that!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell and let him rip your lover boy's head off for letting this happen in the first place."

"First of all his name is Edward and you will address him as such, second of all, I am a grown woman and Edward had no idea what was going on and when he found out he came looking for me."

"Looking for you? I thought you were staying with him?"

"I moved out into a hotel for a week, long story."

"Well I've got time so start talking."

"I met some new friends and started hanging out with them and thought it harmless to have a few drinks here and there to relax and try to get pass my parent's death. Turns out they were only hanging out with me for monetary reasons, well not Jessica. She actually looked out for me and gave me a heads up on James and Lauren being up to something, but it was Edward, Alice and Jasper that found out about the checks and alerted NYPD. END OF STORY, now can we eat in peace?"

"Who's Jessica?"

"She's one of Edward's receptionist and a pretty cool friend; I'll introduce you two before you leave."

"Well I'm just glad your okay. Other than that how has New York been?"

"Well, now that you asked… Edward along with the rest of the Cullens plus Emmet and Rosalie all chipped in and rented me a space for my bookstore/tutoring service as a surprise graduation gift and they have already purchased all the equipment I will need to start. That has pretty much been the highlight of my move here, oh that and… Edward and I are… in a relationship."

"What!" he said a little too loud to be in public.

"Jacob, lower your voice." I hissed at him.

"Sorry Bells, you just kinda caught me off guard with that one. I thought you two were just friends, at least that's what you told me."

"At first we were friends, so that was an honest answer at the time and to be honest we've only officially been dating for a couple of weeks although we've probably danced around the idea for a few months."

Jacob sat staring at his hands with his shoulders slumped and looking nervous.

"Is something wrong Jacob?"

"It's just we use to be so close and tell each other everything and now I barely know what's going on with you anymore. Don't get me wrong Bells, I'm happy for you and Edward honestly I am and though I would probably never admit this to him, I know he's a good guy and will take care of you, but I guess after all these years of being your best friend I will just have to get use to sharing you."

"Awww Jacob, you're still my best friend and you are not losing me. I know we haven't been in touch very much, but I am still here and always will be." I said placing my hand over his.

After eating and stuffing ourselves with pasta, I took Jacob over to see my bookstore and he offered to come work for me to help me out during his summer and winter breaks until he finished college, in which I ecstatically accepted. We walked down Broadway so that he could see Time Square and all the shops and finally at 11:15 he rode back to Edward's apartment with me in a taxi before heading back to his hotel. We had agreed to meet tomorrow morning for breakfast, which I hope would not upset Edward considering that was part of our daily routine. As I walked into the apartment I could smell Edward's sweet scent and as I approached his bedroom I heard the shower running. Deciding to join him I quickly undressed and made my way to his bathroom, which turned out to be a not so bright idea. When I pulled back the shower curtain, I had forgotten to announce my presence first, which caught Edward totally off guard causing him to slip in the shower and land with a nice thud while hitting his head on the back of the shower wall.

"Oh my God Edward, are you okay? I am so sorry; I should have let you know I was here before just snatching the shower curtain back."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Edward said with pure irritation in his voice as he stood up, got out of the shower and grabbed his towel.

"I'll get you some ice" I said running out of the bathroom, I headed towards the kitchen, put five ice cubes in a small zip lock bag and ran back to the bedroom.

"Here you go, put this on the back of your head." I said giving Edward who was now sitting on the side of his bed with a bath towel wrapped around his waist the zip lock bag. "Edward I cannot tell you how sorry I am, I was just trying…"

Edward silenced me by holding his hand up with his palm facing me while holding the bag of ice to the back of his head with the other hand. When he finally looked up at me he had an amused look on his face and slowly his eyes traveled from my face to my neck to my chest where they lingered and suddenly Edward was smirking. At that moment I realized I was standing in front of him completely naked and I could feel the blush heating up my face. I immediately grabbed my shirt and put it back on along with my underwear before sitting next to Edward on the bed.

"You know, you don't have to try to knock me out to get me to sleep with you, I would willingly do it with pleasure." He said still smirking and I playfully slapped his arm.

"Ha ha very funny. You shouldn't tease me, because I feel bad already Edward."

"I'm just kidding love." He said pulling me close and kissing my cheek "I'm fine Bella really I am."

He got up off the bed and put on a pair of boxers before taking the bag of ice to the kitchen to empty in the sink. I went to the guest bathroom and took a quick shower before returning to Edward's bedroom.

"So, how was your da… dinner?"

"It was good, we mostly did a lot of catching up and I took Jacob to see my bookstore."

"Really? So what did he think?"

"He thought it was awesome and he even offered to come work for me on his summer and winter breaks until he graduates from college."

"Mmm, that will be interesting."

"Speaking of Jacob, he wants me to… um well… he wants to meet for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"No, not going to happen Bella." He said while crawling under the covers.

"But why Edward, it's just one morning."

"Bella, that's our time together, it's the only meal of the day that I am guaranteed to be able to eat with you."

"I know Edward and that's why I was thinking you should come with us and then you can see for yourself how sweet Jacob is."

"I don't know Bella if that's such a good idea, I'm not very good at putting on facades."

"You won't have to; trust me on this Edward please."

"I'll think about it and we can discuss this in the morning, goodnight love."

"Goodnight" I said as Edward wrapped his arms around my midsection pulling close to him.

I woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of Edward's home phone which seemed to ring forever. Edward reached over and finally grabbed the phone off the receiver on his nightstand.

"Hello" he said his voice thick with sleep and then suddenly he sat up. "Really, when?" Edward was getting out of the bed and walking towards his closet where he grabbed a pair of jeans. He then went in his drawer and took out a Nike t shirt that said "Just Do It". "No problem we will be on our way." He said before hitting the end button on the cordless handset.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked confused by him scrambling to quickly get dressed.

"NYPD has just arrested James for trying to cash that check and we need to go down to the police department."

I quickly jumped up and went to my room to find a pair of jeans and a t shirt and I slipped on a pair of black flip flops. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my purse to head out.

"I can't believe they caught him."

"I know I can't believe it either." Edward said as he opened his front door and then we both froze.

"Good morning Edward." Tanya said looking like she had just stepped out of a magazine.

**A/N: I know what some of you are saying, what the hell is she doing back? But please keep in mind this is a Bella and Edward story. Please tell me what you think and leave a review, thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**A/N: I know a lot of you are devastated by the news of "Robsten" and to be honest I hated to hear it too, because I thought they were a great couple. But come on people let's gets serious here, Bella and Edward are characters from a book that were played in a movie, nothing more! You have to learn to separate the characters from the real people. Kristen is young and sometimes when we are young as humans we make mistakes and use poor judgment, unfortunately her mistake is on the front of every damn magazine for the world to see. I hope Rob and Kristen can work things out, but if not I wish them all the best, and look at it this way Twilight fans, she certainly gave us new stories we can write about "infidelity and forgiveness"! With that being said, I hope those with an open enough mind can still enjoy the Bella and Edward stories, because even if they had never dated in real life they are still awesome on screen together! **

**Chapter 24**

**More Distractions**

**BPOV**

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Edward said looking shocked to see her at his door and if I was being honest she looked as beautiful as ever.

"I came to see you darling, is this a bad time? Oh I see your friend is back, hello Bella."

Darling! Friend! This chick seriously does not know who she is messing with.

"Um…"

Um? What the hell does he mean um? Tell her that I am now your girlfriend and hell yes this is a terrible time!

"Um… well Bella and I were just leaving to take care of some business."

"Oh pity, I was coming to take you to breakfast. Well I guess you can call me when you are done, see you later darling." She said kissing him on his cheek and walking away.

Edward just stood there and when I heard the elevator door close I pulled him back in the apartment by his arm and slammed his front door. Crossing my arms over my chest I glared at Edward and judging by the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, he was not ready for my wrath.

"So, what was that?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know Bella…I…I guess I just froze up."

"You think? But _what_ you did is not my concern, Edward, however _why_ you did it is!" I said fighting tears.

"I just didn't expect to… I wasn't prepared to see Tanya…"

"While you were with me." I said flatly cutting him off. Edward stared at me with an apologetic expression and my heart broke and with that came the tears that I could no longer control. "Do you still love her?"

"I care about her." He said still looking at me

"That was not my question Edward!"

"Bella… I was in a relationship with Tanya for a while and I would be lying if I said there is nothing there at all, but…"

I raised my hand to silence him and squaring my shoulders I looked him right in the eyes.

"I will go to the police department, by myself and then I will come back later to get some of my things…"

"Bella, wait no don't leave… I don't want you to leave, let's talk about this."

"Go ahead Edward, talk."

"First of all, I am _not_ letting you go to the police department alone. Second of all, this is not how we handle things Bella, me and you, we talk. Third and most important, Bella yes, I do still care for Tanya and I probably will always care for her, but that's it nothing more, but you, I am in love with you.

Edward was now holding my face between his hands wiping away my tears and placing kisses all over my face starting at my forehead and working his way down to my lips.

"When I wake up in the morning it's your face I want to see, (_kiss)_, and when I lay down at night it's you I want to hold, (_kiss)_, and when I need someone to talk to, it's your voice I want to hear, (_kiss, kiss)_ and when I think of my future, I can't imagine it without you by my side."

Edward crushed his lips to mine with so much passion that I couldn't have resisted if I wanted to. He pushed me back against the door and continued to kiss me like his life depended on it with one hand on the back of my neck and the other arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place.

"I love you Bella and I want to marry you." He whispered while placing kisses down my neck and I froze.

"What did you say?" I asked quietly wondering if I had heard him right.

Edward stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.

"I said, I want to marry you."

Not knowing what to say I just stared dumbfounded at Edward which seemed to have made him nervous.

"I mean… it doesn't have to be right now… I was just thinking that if I was going to get married…I …um would want it to be to you, but I understand if you are not ready or if you don't feel the same as…"

I cut off his rambling by planting my lips back on his hoping to show him he did not have to doubt my love for him and when I pulled away, Edward's eyes were burning with lust, desire and love.

"I love you too Edward, I just didn't expect to hear you say _that_."

"What, that I want to marry you? I don't know why not, but you really don't see yourself clearly do you?"

I stood there silently trying to process what he was telling me and trying to convince my heart his words were real.

"I guess we should get down to the police station." I said trying to break the sudden awkwardness.

"Yeah you're right, I want this creep identified and locked up as soon as possible."

**EPOV**

After leaving the police department Bella forced me to go with her to meet Jacob for a late breakfast against my better judgment, but it turns out he wasn't that bad. Bella had invited Jessica to go with us after calling her about the news involving James and to my amusement she and Jacob seemed to have had an eye for each other. He seemed genuinely happy for Bella and I, to my surprise, and I decided that for Bella's sake I would at least try to be cordial to him. Unfortunately Lauren did not get caught with James and there was no evidence of her being involved, however like James, she had given her two week notice to the hospital and ended up leaving anyway. Which brings us to the present where I am standing at my stove fixing Bella some chicken noodle soup to eat before she falls back to sleep. It has been five weeks since Jacob came to visit and Bella and I have been working on getting her bookstore together nonstop. My family, along with Jasper, Rose and Emmet has all taken turns flying here to help get things in order. Bella has caught a bug that has had her in the bed for the past eight days and my guess would be her immune system was compromised from lack of sleep and over exertion.

"Here you go, love" I said sitting the tray with her soup, crackers and orange juice on the bed. She looked weak and fragile and paler than usual, with an awful cough.

"Thank you" she said in a raspy voice as she sat up in my bed. Bella had already moved into her own apartment and just as I predicted it is a total waste of money, considering we may sleep there once a week. After Tanya showed up at my door, I called her and politely let her know that I was not single as she may have believed and that it would be inappropriate for me to go out with her anywhere. She didn't like it one bit, but hey this was the decision she made so live with it, because I have clearly moved on. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella abruptly threw the covers back and dashed to my bathroom holding her mouth. I ran behind her and as she kneeled in front of the toilet vomiting her guts out I held her hair for her and applied a cold towel to the back of her neck. When she was done I flushed the toilet and helped her back to the bed.

"Bella, I have a friend at the hospital who's an internal medicine doctor and I think I may want you to see her tomorrow, just to make sure this is not an infection that will need antibiotics."

"Okay" she said sounding even weaker and closing her eyes to go back to sleep. She had only eaten two tablespoons of her soup and she did not touch the crackers or the orange juice which worried me. I checked in on her from time to time and continued to check her temperature every two hours which at one point had reached one hundred and two degrees. After waking her up to give her Tylenol I called into the hospital to let them know I was bringing her to the emergency room.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, you can put her in exam room four and I will send a doctor in as soon as possible"

"Thanks Rena, I appreciate it." I said to the ER nurse

I placed Bella on the bed as gently as I could and I noticed while carrying her she felt lighter than usual, as if she had lost a few pounds. She looked even more pale under the fluorescent lights at the hospital and so weak and frail. I placed a kiss on her forehead and used a tissue to wipe away some of the sweat on her face. Her eyes had dark purplish rings under them and look sunken in. Her breathing was a little shallower than I had noticed before and her lips looked dry. My heart broke as I looked down at her sleeping form and anxiety took over me as I wondered what could be wrong with the love of my life.

"Hello Edward, how are you this evening?" one of my colleagues Dr. Rachel Stevens broke me from my mental torture.

"I'm good Rachel, how are you?" I asked out of politeness, but not really caring. I just wanted to know what was wrong with Bella and that may sound selfish, but sue me.

"What brings you guys here this evening?"

"It's my girlfriend, she has been sick for over a week now and there is no sign of her getting better. I did the usual of keeping her temperature under control and keeping her well hydrated, especially since her appetite seems to be nonexistent. She rarely can hold down food or liquids and she appears to be getting weaker as the days go on."

"Any chance she could be pregnant?" Dr. Stevens asked.

I was like a deer looking into headlights, because with everything that had run through my mind pregnancy was not one of them. How could I, Dr. Edward Cullen the pediatrician, not think of the possibility that Bella could be carrying our baby? I mean if I was being honest, we had not used any type of protection, which I guess was not smart in hind sight. I blinked a few times trying to gather a clear thought that would make all this make sense to me. I didn't know how I felt with the possibility of being a father, nor did I want to think of Bella's reaction if this news is true.

I stood for a moment and imagined a beautiful baby girl with Bella's big brown eyes and beautiful chestnut hair and right then and there all my uncertainty dissipated and I could feel a smile forming on my lips.

"Dr Cullen, are you okay?"

I blinked as I realized Rachel was still standing there waiting for an answer with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Er…. I apologize Rachel, this is a bit embarrassing for me, because the possibility of pregnancy never crossed my mind and I could have preformed that test at home." I said smiling nervously while running my hand through my hair.

"No worries Edward, I'll get a urine sample as well as lab work ordered just to be sure we are not overlooking anything. The nurse should be right in." and with that Dr. Stevens turned and walked out of the examination room.

I sat in the chair next to Bella and grabbed her hand which caused her to stir and as she looked up at me and she looked like a helpless child. My heart rate accelerated as I realized I would have to tell her about the possibility of her being pregnant. How would she react and would she feel like I ruined her life and all her plans. Would she want to keep the baby, we had never discussed our views on pregnancy in all the conversations we had. Oh no, what if she did want an abortion, I would be crushed or worse what if she decided to keep the baby, but wanted nothing to do with me; I don't know if I could live with that. The nurse came in breaking me out of my agonizing thoughts.

"Dr. Cullen I'm going to draw some blood from Ms. Swan and I will also place a bed pan under her to collect a urine sample."

"I can step out for a minute…"

"No!" Bella said sounding stronger than she had in over a week and I turned to look into her wide anxious eyes. "Don't leave me, stay."

"Okay love, I will." I said sitting back down and lacing my fingers through hers.

When the nurse finished prepping her arm to draw blood and was ready to stick the needle in, Bella's breathing became shallow again and the monitor was showing a slight elevation in her heart rate and blood pressure.

"What is it love, are you in pain?" I asked hearing the worry in my voice.

"N-No, I just don't want to see what she's doing." And then it hit me the cause of her sudden anxiety. One of Bella's weaknesses was the sight of blood of any kind, even her own blood. She had a weird super sensitive nose to the smell of it, "it smells like rust", I remember her telling me and the sight of blood made her dizzy and light headed. For this reason we never watched horror films, at least not the gory ones.

"It's okay love, just look at me and it will be over before you know it." I said reassuring her.

After the nurse had gathered what seemed like half the blood in Bella's body and a urine sample she left the room with a promise to come check on Bella soon. We watched a little TV and soon we both dozed off to sleep. The sound of the blood pressure machine automatically taking her blood pressure every thirty minutes kept disturbing my already uncomfortable slumber. I looked at the clock and realized we had been at the hospital for over five hours with no results back yet. Is this what patients and their families feel like when they visit the ER, because I was ready to go to the lab and pull the results myself which I knew would be totally out line and unprofessional, but this waiting was killing me. Just as I stood to walk to the nurse's station, Dr. Stevens walked into the room with a somber expression on her face. Taking a deep breath she looked at Bella who was now awake and let out a sigh, which only made my anxiety spike more, because I know that look, I've worn it myself plenty of times in my career.

"Ms. Swan, because Edward is not your spouse and due to the privacy laws, I have to ask would you like him to leave so that we can discuss the results of your test?"

"No, absolutely not I want him here." Bella said shaking her head.

Dr. Stevens eyes shifted to mine with a wary and apologetic look as if trying to silently warn me about the news she was about to give. She walked to the opposite side of the bed closer to Bella's head and sat on the small rolling stool and scooted closer to Bella and with one more glance over to me and another deep breath, she began to speak.

"Ms. Swan, I have some good news and some bad news, I'll let you choose which you want to hear first."

I gave Bella's hand a gentle squeeze to remind her that I am here.

"The bad news." Bella said barely over a whisper.

With another deep breath Dr. Stevens began to tell us Bella's test results.

"You are suffering from anemia which is a low red blood cell count, which explains why you have been so fatigued. Further testing is showing that you have Multiple Myeloma which is…"

"Bone Cancer" I said cutting the doctor off as I felt all the blood drain from my face.

Bella turned and looked at me with her eyes wide before turning back to the doctor.

"W- wh-what stage is it in?" Bella said with a trembling voice.

"Well I have ordered for you to get a bone x-ray and also we will need to perform a bone marrow biopsy to determine the stage the cancer is in. Then we can determine how aggressive it is and the best method of treatment for you"

Bella turned to me again with tears streaming down her face and looking completely confused and scared and I am sure she was mirroring my own expression. I leaned over and used my thumb to wipe away her tears and spoke very softly to her.

"Hey, I'm here and I always will be and I love you, remember that, okay?" I said kissing her forehead.

She nodded her head and leaned into my hand while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath; then she turned back to Dr. Stevens.

"You said you had good news also, what would that be?" she asked her voice still trembling.

Dr. Stevens looked over to me again and then back to Bella with a small smile playing on her lips.

"The good news is, Ms. Swan you're also pregnant."

Shock immediately took over me as my heart leaped with joy and I could hear the gasp from Bella as she turned her anxious eyes to me once more. Burying her face in her hands she began to sob and suddenly I was afraid of what she was thinking.

"What have I done?" she said while sobbing. "I just keep making one mess after another."

"Dr. Cullen, I'm going to step out so you two can have some privacy." Dr. Stevens said looking empathetic.

"Bella love, look at me, what are you thinking right now?" I said pulling her hands away from her face.

"Ever since I moved here I have caused you nothing but one headache after another and you have been so gracious through it all. You moved me here trying to help me get back on my feet and I just can't seem to get it together and now this! Now I'm pregnant which just adds to the long list of issues you've had to deal with because of me and…and…I can't deal with all of this by myself…"

I quickly cut her off grabbing her face between my hands and crashing my lips down on hers. When I pulled away I leaned my forehead against hers and looked deep in her eyes before speaking.

"Is that what you're thinking, that I'm upset, that you have somehow ruined something for me or caused me some type of suffering? Because you're so wrong love, in fact you couldn't be further away from the truth right now. I know we have done things kind of backwards and we should have taken more precaution, but the way we did things is _our_ way, _our_ story, _our _memories and now _our_ future." I said placing one hand on her belly while still cupping her face with the other. "I am the happiest that I have ever been in my life and I can't apologize for that and if we are ever not together, it will be because you walked away, not me, that I can promise you love."

Bella didn't speak but her falling tears said it all and as she processed my words I could see relief flash across her face and she mouthed a silent 'thank you' to me.

"You're welcome love." I said while placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

We have a long road ahead of us with her illness and the pregnancy, but as God as my witness I will cherish every moment he allows me to be in her presence and I will spend every day making sure that she knows it. As for right now, I needed to talk to my family and also Emmett and Rose before we made any decisions, because Bella will need their support as well.

**A/N: Okay loyal readers here you go, chapter 24 finally! Sorry for the delay, but I am also working on another story I wrote as a screen play that has been picked up by a producer which has taken precedence, so my updates unfortunately will not be as often as they were but I will try to update once a week at least. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always reviews make me want to write more so please leave me your thoughts/comments/opinions, thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**A/N: Hello everyone I know I have not updated in over a month and apologize for that, but to be honest there are two reasons why I did not. 1) I have been working on another project and 2) I have thought about pulling this story due to the lack of reviews. I truly appreciate all those who are following the story, but it is the reviews that let me know if you are truly enjoying what I write. So if you are reading this story please take the time to leave me a review, thank you.**

**Chapter 25**

**Finding Our Way**

**EPOV**

_**Chapter Song**_

_**"Just Because by Anita Baker"**_

_When I think about how much I'm loving you  
No limitations, no set of regimented rules  
I'm amazed how much this love has touched my life  
And the commitment that we share is a welcome sacrifice_

This must be, sweet fatal attraction  
My life-long _date with destiny__  
Love this __strong__, it just brings out the passion  
I never knew was here in me_

I love you just because  
I love you just because  
Just because I do, my darlin'

Emotions more than words can help me say  
I love you, baby, just because you're you  
Just because you're you

You're a diamond in my mind. a treasure found  
A _precious gem__ to me. you're so nice to have around  
I'm so glad I took the path that led to this  
And it's amazin' loving you, I'm doin' things  
I never thought I'd do_

I don't know, there ain't no explanation  
Of why I'm sharin' love at last this way  
I won't try to work out all my reasons  
I'II use these words to simply say

I love you just because  
I love you just because  
Just because I do, my darlin'  
Emotions more than words can help me say  
I love you, baby, just because you're you

I love you just because  
I love you just because  
Just because I do, my darlin'  
Emotions more than words can help me say  
I love you, baby.

Could it be that there's more to this than meets the eye  
Maybe that's the reason why  
All I know is when I'm in your arms it feels all right  
I'II hold you tight and I come alive

I love you just because  
I love you just because  
Just because I do, my darlin'  
Emotions more than words can help me say  
I love you, baby, just because you're you

"That was the best Lasagna I have had in a long time, thank you so much Esme." Bella said finishing her second helping.

"Anything for my growing grandchild" mom said kissing Bella's cheek and placing her hand over her rounding belly.

Things were rough for a while after we found out about Bella's illness and the pregnancy, but we decided we would take it one day at a time. Between Emmett and Rose and my family we have all pulled together to take care of Bella and make sure she is getting the best care. Further testing revealed that the cancer is in stage 2 and now that we have made it through Bella's first trimester safely, she has started taking medication to treat the cancer. Right now we are at Alice's apartment in New York having a birthday dinner for Bella and as usual she is looking as beautiful as ever. She has been very self conscious about her appearance lately mostly due to her changing form. She has gained nine pounds in just the last eight weeks and she has been worrying herself to death about it. I think the only reason she left the house today is because Esme, Rose and Alice threatened to come get her themselves if she did not get over to Alice's apartment.

"You know, you look exquisite right?" I whispered in her ear as my lips brush against her lobe and she visibly shivers. I smile as I sit back knowing I have that effect on her. Without warning my mother, the rest of my family, Rose, Emmett, Tyler, Cody, Jessica and Jacob all came out singing holding a birthday cake with white icing and green decorations (Bella's favorite color) with twenty five candles on it.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you. May the good Lord bless you, may the good Lord bless you, may the good Lord bless you, may the good Lord bless you."_

"Make a wish honey and blow out your candles." my mother said looking at Bella with pure adoration.

Bella closed her eyes tight for about fifteen seconds and then blew out all the candles with the help of Cody and Tyler who thought she needed help.

"Who wants cake?" Rose said as she started slicing the cake for Bella.

"I do, I do" Cody and Tyler both yelled together making everyone laugh. I can only pray for a child as healthy and wonderful as these two.

"So Bella, how have you been feeling?" Carlisle asks with concerned etched on his face.

"Mostly tired, it seems I can never sleep long enough, but otherwise I feel really good. Edward has been taking really good care of me." She says turning to me and smiling.

"Nothing you don't deserve." I say reassuring her that I do it out of want and need, not obligation or sympathy. She blushes while staring at her hands; will she ever know how beautiful and wonderful she is?

I look up to find Alice glaring at me and then she turns on her heels and walks in the kitchen. Choosing not to ignore the tell tale signs that I have obliviously done something to piss Alice off I excuse myself from the dining table and head to the kitchen. When I walk into the kitchen she stepped out of the sliding doors leading to the patio deck in the backyard and stood with her arms folded across her chest tapping her foot. Oh boy, this should be fun.

"Alice?" I said as I regarded her in slight amusement. "Is something wrong Alice?"

"Edward if you were not going to do the right thing by Bella you should have been more responsible, she deserves more. She deserves someone to love her unconditionally and…"

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about Alice, I do love Bella unconditionally and you're right she deserves the best of everything and even more and I intend to give her just that."

"Then why haven't you asked her to marry you, Edward? What, she deserves everything but your name?"

"Of course she deserves my name and I fully intend to marry her, it's just been so much going on these last couple of months, I haven't had time to do much of anything outside of working and taking care of Bella. I love her, I wish we could just go the courthouse and get it over with, but mom would have a fit and Bella deserves a proper wedding."

"So why didn't you just tell me Edward, I could have helped you?"

"Because Alice, you are trying to plan your own wedding and I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Oh stop being so dramatic Edward, I know how to multi-task, besides if you had already asked her I'm sure Bella would have summoned my help anyway." She says beaming and a bit smug "And not to mention Rose has been helping out a lot with my wedding plans."

"Okay, so when can you go with me to help pick out her ring?"

"I thought you'd never ask I'm free all day tomorrow." Alice said clasping her hands together and bouncing up and down."

Just then the patio doors opened and Esme came out

"I'm going to go load the dishwasher and check on Jazz." Alice said as Esme made her way over to us.

"Hey there you are, is everything alright son?" Esme asked concerned lacing her voice.

"Everything is fine mom, did you need me?" I asked wondering what made her come looking for me.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I am so proud of you Edward."

"For what?" I asked cocking my head to one side and furrowing my brows.

"For the way you are taking care of Bella, Edward you are amazing with her and she looks beautiful. How is the home nurse working out?"

"Good… great actually and I think Bella likes having someone there to talk to while I'm at work."

I was grateful when Jessica recommended her mom for the job who happens to be a nurse in the Oncology department at the same hospital. Talk about not judging a book by its cover, as it turns out Jessica is not an airhead at all she is actually quite intelligent, naïve, but intelligent none the less. She and Bella have become quite close these last couple of months and she sometimes comes to our apartment to check on her and give Bella that female bonding she needs. They sit for hours and talk about fashion, hair, shopping and whatever else ladies like to talk about.

"How is she doing?" my mother said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm, oh um… she has been better these last few days you know, the morning sickness is starting to subside and her appetite has picked up a lot. I even got her to take a walk with me in Central Park a couple of times last week in the evening after work. I'm just worried that now that she has started this medication for her treatments she will get sick again and I don't want her to spend the next six months barely able to get out of the bed."

"Maybe you can talk to your dad and some of the more experienced doctors in the Oncology department at your hospital to find out what method of treatment would be most comfortable for her. Then sit down with Bella and decide together what is best for her and the baby. Speaking of my grandchild, Carlisle and I found the perfect crib and was wondering if it was okay for us to buy it and the bedding?" Esme said with a look of pure mirth on her angelic face.

"Sure mom, just let me find out from Bella her ideas and thoughts for the baby's room."

After saying our goodbyes, we left Alice's apartment to head home along with Emmett, Rose, Tyler and Cody who were staying with us for their last two nights in New York. Carlisle and Esme opt to stay at Alice's as to not over crowd my apartment, though I have a third bedroom. Bella agreed to let me sub-lease her apartment since she spent all of her time down at ours now, she still calls it mine, but as I told her she is going to have to get use to sharing everything with me. Bella was quiet on the ride home and I desperately wished I could read her mind as she stared out of the window. I reached over and grabbed her hand bringing it to my mouth and planting a soft kiss on her fingers before speaking.

"What are you thinking about, Love?"

"Jessica and Jacob, those two really hit it off didn't they?" she said with a bewildered look on her face. "Do you know he has been here to see her three times in the last two month and one of those times I didn't even know about? I found out after the fact in a casual conversation with Jessica."

"Are you jealous Bella because you don't sound happy?" I asked with amusement.

"No, of course I'm not… it's just Jacob has been my best friend since before I can remember and now we hardly ever talk. I have to hear about what he's up to through Jessica." She said turning to look at me with tears in her eyes. She had also become quite emotional these last few weeks and just about anything could make her cry, even TV commercials.

"Awww babe, don't cry Jacob hasn't forgotten about you and I'm sure him and Jessica are just trying to get to know one another. Hey how about we take them to dinner tomorrow night, just the four of us and then you guys can do some catching up, okay?"

Bella looked down at her lap and then starting crying harder.

"I don… I don't have anything to wear…I … I barely was able to fit into this dress and all my clothes are too tight now because I'm so fat!" she said sobbing and my heart broke because she just refuses to see how beautiful she is.

"Baby, you are not fat, far from it and we can go get new clothes in the morning it's not a problem. Please stop crying I cannot bare to see you like this."

I opened the glove department and took out some tissue for her and after a few more sniffles she drifted off to sleep.

Once back home I helped Bella get into her night clothes while Rose and Emmett got the boys settled into one of the guest rooms. I sat on the bed next to her and pulled her onto my lap while holding her to my chest and kissing the top of her hair.

"Do you want to talk about this and how it's making you feel?" I said placing my hand over her stomach.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes brimming with tears and a look of horror.

"I'm scared Edward … I'm scared of losing our baby, I'm scared of the cancer and whether the treatments will work, I'm scared of not being a good mother, I scared of the rapid weight gain and I'm scared of what will happen with us."

"With us? Why would you be afraid of what will happen with us?" I said totally befuddled by her comment. Could Alice have been onto something? Did Bella actually believe for a second I would want to live without her and my child or that I could ever leave her?

"You don't owe me anything and you didn't ask for any of this. You have been so loving and kind to me and I truly appreciate and love you for that. But I never want you to feel trapped Edward."

"Oh Bella, trapped? No, I feel anything but trapped, I feel like I've touched a dream and I pray I never wake up. You are the center of my world and I don't need a reason to stay with you, because I love you…just because you're you." And with that Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her close to me relishing in the feeling of her warm body against mine, hoping she could not feel how excited I was, but we had not been physical for two months and after all I am still a man.

"I'm so sorry." She said barely audible.

"For?"

"For my lack of intimate affection." She said looking up at me.

I laughed through my nose "You're apologizing for being tired and sick? Because having you here next to me every night and every morning is worth whatever the wait will be."

"I feel much better now, sooo… maybe we could…."

"No, as much as I want you and believe me I want you bad, I fully intend on making an honest woman out of you first, so absolutely not, at least not tonight. Are you sleepy yet?" I asked hoping she would stay up with me for a little while.

"No not really I could stay up a little while."

"Good I just need to go online and pay a few bills and then maybe we could join Rose and Emmett in the living room."

"Oh, that reminds me I need to check my account and pay all my bills. Thank you so much for paying all my bills these last couple of months while I've been sick, you didn't have any problems logging in and using my account did you?"

I froze because while I had taken care of her bills for the past two months, I did not use the money in her account like she asked me to. I had scheduled all of her monthly bills to be paid out of my checking account and had not touched her money. I did not see the sense in using her money when I could more than afford to take care of our monthly bills and she could use that money for something else like purchasing a building for her own bookstore someday instead of renting a space.

"Uh, no… no problems at all Love." I quickly said hoping she would not inquire more.

"Good, well while you are paying your bills, I'll do the same to get them out of the way."

"Don't worry about that Bella, I can take care of them. In fact I will pay your bills online right now also, okay?" I said praying she would just drop it, but she didn't of course.

"No Edward, you have done enough these last couple of months and I really don't know what I would have done without you, but I want to try to get some normalcy back to my daily routine now that I am feeling more like myself." She said while logging into her laptop. Crap, think, think, think Edward, distract her, I thought to myself.

"Hey, any thoughts on dinner tomorrow night and where we should go?" she shook her head while staring at her computer screen with a baffled look on her face and then finally she looked up at me.

"Edward, there hasn't been any withdrawals from my account since my last one in July when I went shopping with you mother and Alice and my balance has not change in two months either. Would you like to tell me why?" she said with her head cocked to one side and her eyebrow raise.

"Not really?" it sound more like a question and Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

"Edward" she said in a warning tone making me swallow hard and suddenly my mouth went completely dry.

"Bella, just hear me out before you respond, okay?" I said trying to warm her up to the idea of me taking over our bills. "I make more than enough money to take care of us and I know it is not about the money for you, it never has been, but I want to take care of you and our child and give you guys a life that you never dreamed of. I want you to take the money your mother and father left for you and open up your own bookstore that you own and instead of renting some overpriced space."

She was silent which made me more nervous and I ran my hand through my hair while trying to gauge what her reaction would be.

"Edward, I appreciate what you are trying to do, honestly I do and I love you for what you are trying to do, but don't you think you should have talked to me about this. I never expected you to pay my bills for me with your money that you worked for. With all the money I have from my parents that hardly seem fair. Why do you have to take care of me, why can't I take care of you? After all, I am the one with almost five million dollars." She said with a priggish grin on her face.

What Bella did not know is outside of my "doctors" salary and with my father's excellent investment advice, I had made a small fortune investing in Google some time ago.

"Bella come over here and let me show you something." I said opening my arms and inviting her to sit on my lap.

I logged into my banking online while she settled onto my lap leaning back against my chest. I could feel the increase in her weight from the pregnancy as soon as she sat down which made me smile. As my account appeared on the screen and the balance of my three accounts came into her focus, Bella sat up and her mouth dropped open.

"Edward, am I looking at what I think I am? How much do they pay doctors at that hospital you work at? Oh my God Edward, you're not doing anything illegal are you?"

Her reaction made me laugh especially the last one as she looked at me in horror.

"Oh yeah, didn't my family tell you about the notorious drug cartel I run? Very lucrative!" I said smirking.

"Ha, ha very funny Edward, no, but seriously, where in the world did you get all that money?"

"Well, at the start of my senior year in undergrad in 2004, my dad gave me access to the money in my trust account that he started when I was born and I used the majority of the money to invest in Google stocks who had just started publicly trading in August of 2004. Well as you can see the return has been very…. Remunerative. So see Bella I can take care of us." I said placing my hand on her growing belly, "please let me do this, not because you need me to but because I want to."

She turned and stared at me still slightly reluctant, but finally she gave in and agreed that her bills and my bills would now become _our _bills.

"Alright Edward, I guess it's something I just need time to get use to."

"Well let's start by me showing you the system I use to pay our bills and giving you all the passwords to access our accounts."

"Our accounts?"

"Yes, …I wanted to take you to the bank tomorrow morning and add your name to all my accounts if you don't mind, that way you can access money without any problems."

"And what about my account and the money in there?"

"What about it? Bella look, I am not expecting you to do anything you don't want to and are not ready to do on your own. This is a decision I made, I'm not asking you to do anything you are not comfortable with, okay."

She seemed to visibly relax after that and I proceeded to explain to her the system I use to pay our monthly bills so she could log on and do this going forth now that she was feeling better. I trusted her and I wanted to get her to the altar as soon as possible because whether she realized it or not I was the lucky one. After that we joined Emmett and Rose in the living room and we played a few rounds of Family Feud on the Wii, and of course the women won. That night as we lay in bed Bella expressed concern about her chemo treatments and the baby. She was concerned about the rapid weight gain of twelve pounds in almost four months and she was also very visibly showing.

"Sweetie, I know you are scared and worried and by right you should be, but medicine has come a long way and you are being treated by some of the best Oncologist in this country. So let them do their jobs and let God do the rest. Oh, and as far as the rapid weight gain, maybe that's because you've become a human vacuum cleaner these last few weeks" I said while tickling her.

"Ahhhh, Edward…. St…sto…stop tickling me!" she said laughing and trying to catch her breath. The sound was like music to my ears and seeing that smile on her face was priceless.

"Goodnight love." I said kissing the top of her hair and pulling her into my arms.

**BPOV**

After leaving the bank to add my name to Edward's accounts, we decided we would close my account and keep all _our_ money in one bank. Edward took me to eat breakfast and then we went to my doctor's appointment with my OB/GYN.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, how do you feel?" Dr. Nichols asked with a pleasant smile.

"Good and yourself?" I asked hoping I sounded just as equally pleasant.

"I am good, I have no complaints, thanks for asking. Okay, shall we get started?"

I nodded my head smiling and feeling slightly nervous, because today we would be listening to the baby's heart beat for the first time and as any concerned mother -to -be, I wanted everything to be perfect.

"I will be using a Doppler ultrasound today so that we can see as well as hear your baby's heartbeat, so I am going to have you undress from the waist down and you can use the sheet on the exam table to cover up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dr. Nichols said before exiting the room. I could not wipe the grin off my face I was so excited and from the look on Edwards face he could barely hide his elation. Soon I was lying on the exam table legs parted, with a wand like object inside me looking at the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed in my twenty five years of living. I didn't exactly know what I was looking at, but it was still beautiful. Dr. Nichols leaned in closer to the screen with her eyes wide and suddenly Edward stood up with the same alarmed look on his face and I instantly went into panic mode.

"What? What's wrong Edward?" But he said nothing he just kept staring at the screen with a bewildered look on his face.

"Am I looking at what I think I am looking at Dr. Nichols?" Edward said still ignoring my question.

"Yes you are Dr. Cullen." She said staring at the screen nodding her head.

"What are you looking at?" I asked trying to get the two medical professionals in the room with me to tell me what they saw on the screen that is so captivating that they are completely ignoring me."

"How could that be, it's not a family trait on either side." Edward said still sounding and looking befuddled."

Not a family trait! Oh no, something must be wrong with the baby! It must be a birth defect, but how? I've been eating healthy and taking all my prenatal vitamins and folic acid, oh and the water, I've drank so much water I feel like I live in the bathroom during the middle of the night. Maybe it's the cancer treatments, oh God no, did the medication hurt my little baby? Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized my worst fears were staring back at me from the ultrasound screen.

"What the hell is wrong with my baby?!" I shouted with tears now running down the side of my eyes. Edward and Dr. Nichols both jumped and turned to look at me and when Edward took in my appearance, his expression changed from confusion to apprehension.

"Bella love, calm down please, everything's fine with the…the … babies." He said rushing over to grab my hand he glanced at the screen once more and then turned his attention back to me. Now I was the one with the baffled look on my face.

"Babies?" I asked my voice barely audible

"Yes, babies." Dr. Nichols confirmed. "You have three hearts beating in there." She said pointing to my belly.

"Three?" I said looking back at Edward and he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yes babe, triplets." He said smiling with tears forming in his eyes and then he bent down and kissed my forehead. "Thank you" he said looking into my eyes.

My mind was going one hundred miles an hour. Triplets, how could we be having triplets and Edward is right multiple births is not a family trait on either side so how? I was worried about being a mother to one and now I will go from being childless to having three children! Where will we live, how will I take care of them while Edward is at work, how will I feed them, change their diapers, bathe them, rock them to sleep? No, this can't be happening, I'm not prepared and before I knew it I was hyperventilating, it seemed as if my lungs just could not get enough air, the room started spinning and everything went black.

"Bella! Bella, sweetie wake up!" I could hear that velvety voice that still made my heart leap in my chest whenever he spoke, but I could not see anything. Why can't I see anything and why does everyone sound so far away? "Bella love, please open your eyes!"

Edward, where is he and why does he sound so panicked? Slowly my eyes opened and his beautiful face came into focus. He looked pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Bella, can you hear me? Are you okay?" he asked holding both sides of my face with concern etched across his. I smiled and nodded my head as best I could and Edward showered my face with kisses. At that moment as I took in my surroundings and Dr. Nichols came into view at the foot of the exam table, I remembered what was going on and I froze. I slowly sat up and stared back and forth between Edward and my doctor trying to process if this was reality or just a dream that seemed so real, I couldn't tell the difference.

"What happened?" I said looking at Edward.

"You passed out." Edward stated simply

"Is, is the baby okay?" I asked wondering if the whole thing about triplets was just a dream.

"Yes Bella, the _babies_ are fine." Edward said still holding my face and putting emphasis on _"babies"_

I took in a deep breath to calm myself not wanting to have another panic attack before speaking.

"So it's true, we're having triplets?"

"Yes we are and I couldn't be happier right now Bella." He said his voice full of ardor and kissing my forehead once more. I leaned my forehead against his chest and closed my eyes willing my heart to slow down.

"Bella there are three very strong fetuses in you with even stronger heart beats. It's a little too early to determine their sexes but we should be able to at about twenty weeks of gestation. You can get dressed now and I'll be back to answer any questions you may have, although I'm sure Dr. Cullen could answer most of them for you." She said with slight amusement in her voice.

"I guess that explains the rapid weight gain." I said still in shock.

"Yes, it definitely does." Edward said with a grin on his face.

After leaving the doctor's office we headed home to tell the family our latest discovery. I was still in shock and Edward was like a giddy kid. Esme, Carlisle and Alice all met us at the house and we all sat down, Rose and Emmett included in our kitchen. As Edward and I broke the news Alice and Rose screamed, Jasper just smiled from ear to ear, Emmett came and gave me a bear hug and then clapped Edward on the back.

"Boy that must be super sperm coming out of you!" Emmett said looking at Edward who just rolled his eyes."

"You're an idiot." Rose said to Emmett, slapping him upside the back of his head.

Carlisle looked so proud and Esme eyes were brimming with tears.

"Congratulations son." Carlisle said giving Edward a fatherly hug "And to you too Bella, you have always been like a daughter to me now it's official." Carlisle said giving me a hug.

"Oh my dear Bella, I am so happy for you two and I could not have asked for a better mother for my first grandchildren." Esme whispered in my ear hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Esme, that means so much to me." I said with tears in my eyes now.

We spent the rest of the day and night together as a family talking, playing with Cody and Tyler, and eating. Jessica and Jacob joined us that evening and we played a game of charades in which the men finally beat us at something. The next day Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme left to go back to Forks and Jacob went back to California. Alice would still be here for another three days on business, but promised me a shopping trip before she left, "Yay, lucky me".

I lay across our bed enjoying the silence in the house and trying to rest my mind after the whirlwind that took place in the last forty eight hours. Just then Edward came out of our bathroom from taking a shower looking like a tall cold glass of water on a smoldering hot summer day.

"Hey you" he said drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey yourself handsome" I said sitting up taking in his perfect body and mesmerizing green eyes.

He bent down and kissed me and before I knew it I had grabbed him pulling him down onto the bed with me and wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. I relished in his scent and savored the taste of his tongue moving around with mine. He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him never breaking our kiss and in the process his towel had come undone and I could feel him underneath me which only made me want him more. As we continued to kiss and grope one another I slowly began to shed my clothes and just when I almost manage to get my underwear off Edward grabbed my hands and stopped me.

"Love, I want you as bad as you want me, but I have to do things right this time. I have to do right by you, because you deserve that." He said holding my face looking into my eyes with an intensity that made me feel his love for me all over. "I promise it won't be long Love."

He sat us both up and rewrapped the towel around himself before going over to the dresser to get out a pair of boxers and a t shirt.

"I'll start the shower for you, okay?" I nodded suddenly feeling exhausted.

After showering Edward fixed me a nice cup of chamomile tea with honey and we sat in the living room me lying back against his chest, listening to classical music while watching the rain fall outside.

"You know, we're going to have to get a bigger place now right?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Um hm" I nodded with my eyes closed enjoying the serenest of the music.

"Any ideas of where you would want to raise the kids?" he asked.

I hadn't really thought about that I guess. I mean I had only just found out about having three children two days ago.

"No, I guess I haven't really had time to think about it. What do you think?"

"I think we don't have to rush, we have a few months and enough money to make a cash deal for a quick purchase when we decide on our location. I just wanted you to give it some thought in the near future."

"I will I promise, I'm just still trying to wrap my mind around everything Edward."

He grabbed my chin turning my head to look at him.

"I know you are, but please remember we are in this together, so you don't ever have to figure out anything on your own. I'm here and always will be, please always remember that Bella." He said planting a kiss on my lips. I leaned back into this incredible man's chest that I had no idea what I did to be blessed with and let sleep overtake me.

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 25, sorry for the delay once again and I hope you enjoy. Thank you again to those who are following my story and please, please take the time and leave me your thought in a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 26**

**Weathering the Storms**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with Bella leaning back on my chest still sleeping peacefully and as much as I hated to move out of this spot, I needed to get dressed to meet Alice to pick out Bella's ring.

"Hey Bella, sweetie, come on I want you to go lay in the bed so you can get some more rest." I said trying to wake Bella up and get her to walk to our bedroom, but she just groaned and turned on her side trying to get more comfortable. I chuckled to myself as I slid from behind her off the couch and picked her up to carry her to our bed. After quickly getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt I wrote Bella a quick note and headed out to meet Alice.

When I arrived at Harry Winston's on fifth Ave. Alice was standing outside waiting for me and started bouncing up and down when she spotted me coming her way.

"What took you so long, do you not have any sense of time Edward?" she said looking at her watch.

"Alice we agreed to eleven o clock, its eleven o seven calm down please." I said rolling my eyes at her as I opened the door to the jeweler for her to walk in.

"Do you have a ring in mind?"

"No"

"Do you have a price range in mind?"

I simply gave Alice a look that clearly said, "Enough with the doltish questions", because how could I possibly think about cost when I was getting something so priceless, Bella's hand in marriage.

"That's all I needed to know brother, let's shop!" Alice said rubbing her tiny hands together and I chuckled at her excitement.

"Good morning, my name is Sophia and what can I assist you with today?" A very well dressed woman probably in her early forty's, with blonde hair swept up in a bun and gray eyes approached us.

"Hi Sophia, I'm Alice and this is my brother Dr. Edward Cullen and we are shopping for an engagement ring for his fiancé."

"Alright then right this way please." Sophia led us into a private viewing room with a white leather sofa and two matching white leather recliners. There was a black table with a gray marble top and four stools covered with white leather seat cushions. "Can I offer you two coffee, tea or champagne?" Sophia said with a friendly smile and Alice and I both opted for coffee.

"I'll have my assistant Margie bring coffee right away and would either of you care for cream or sugar?" I nodded my head while Alice politely asked for Splenda instead of sugar. "Dr. Cullen, I will get you our catalogue of engagement rings to look through so that you can better choose the style you want."

"Thank you Sophia", I said offering a polite smile." and then turned to look at Alice.

"Splenda? That's not real sugar."

"It's made from real sugar and it does not have all the calories." She said sticking out her tongue

"Oh yeah, like you need to watch your weight." I said shaking my head and just then Margie brought in a silver tray holding a fancy white coffee carafe with white coffee cups with gold trim, a glass container with creamer, a glass sugar bowl, and several small packages of "Splenda" for Alice.

"Can I get you guys anything else, we have cookies and pastries also?"

"No thank you" Alice and I said together.

"Boy they really know how to treat you in this place." Alice said looking quite impressed.

"Alice, we're at Harry Winston's" I said waving my hand in the air at our surroundings, "these two cups of coffee alone is probably costing me a couple thousand dollars."

"Geez Edward, how much are you planning to spend on her ring?" Alice said her eyes wide.

"Whatever's necessary" I said taking a sip of my coffee and just then Sophia returned with the engagement ring catalogue.

"Mr. Cullen here is our catalogue with our selection of engagements rings please let me know which ones you would like for Margie and I to bring out for you to view and also if you have any questions pertaining to the cut or clarity."

"Thank you Sophia" I said as I opened the catalogue and begin to scan their inventory and Alice came to sit next to me on the white leather sofa. We had Sophia and Margie bring out several selections from cushion cut to brilliant cut, solitaires to pear shaped and after about two hours of looking for the perfect ring, Alice and I both finally agreed on an emerald cut, three stone, five carat diamond ring set in platinum with a sales tag of one hundred eighty thousand dollars. I also purchased a white gold necklace with one solitaire diamond for seven thousand dollars and a pair of matching diamond earrings for four thousand dollars. After handing over my American Express Black card to Sophia, we left there heading to FAO Schwarz in search of the perfect teddy bear; Bella has always had a love for them.

I returned home about an hour after purchasing a huge tan teddy bear with huge brown eyes to find Bella still sleeping. I sat on the side of the bed admiring her for a few minutes before disturbing her slumber by placing a kiss on her forehead and then one on each cheek and then finally on her lips.

"Good afternoon beautiful, how do feel?" I asked as she sat up.

"Is it afternoon already? I didn't mean to sleep this long."

"Its fine plus your body needed the rest. Are you hungry love?"

"Yes starving and my bladder is full." She said rushing out of bed to the bathroom making me laugh.

"I'll fix you something to eat, meet me in the kitchen when you're done." I said as I headed into the kitchen to fix her eggs, bacon and pancakes, which had become her favorite meal no matter what time of day it was.

Today was my last day off and I wanted to spend the day relaxing with Bella and making sure she would be okay for the next eight days while I worked my new rotation. I wasn't happy about being away from her, but I am still a resident and I sometimes get the crappy schedules. Bella walked in the kitchen just then breaking me from my reverie looking as beautiful as ever wearing one of my button- up shirts.

"Mmmm, something smells delicious, what are you making?"

"Your favorite of course."

"Good because I am starving." Bella said as she sat at the kitchen table.

Though Bella was only at the start of her four month of pregnancy, her baby bump was very evident and her form was rapidly changing. As she adjusted herself to get comfortable, she finally saw the giant teddy bear in the chair across from her and in her excitement hopped up out of her seat to grab it. But of course Bella being Bella, when you put clumsy and pregnancy together you get a pregnant Bella, on her bottom, on the floor holding her teddy bear in one hand and rubbing her head with the other hand, because she hit it on the table on the way down.

I quickly removed the pan from the fire and rushed to her side.

"Bella, love, what are you trying to do, kill yourself and my kids?!" I said while helping her to her feet and sitting her back in a chair at the table.

"I'm sorry, I just got so excited when I saw the teddy bear."

I sat down next to Bella with one of her hands between both of mine and waited for her breathing to regulate. Her face was flushed when she finally looked up into my eyes and I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and rubbed her cheek softly with the back of my hand. She gave me a small smile while holding the teddy bear close to her chest.

"Are you okay love?"

"Yes I'm fine, just hungry."

I laughed while standing up to go fix her plate. While standing at the stove I heard Bella let out a squeal which brought a smile to my face and as I turned around to face her my guess was accurate. She had finally seen the necklace around the teddy bears neck that I bought her. I walked over and place her plate on the table and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close as I deepened our kiss tasting the sweetness of her tongue against mine. When we pulled apart Bella had the biggest grin on her face, so in an effort to keep that beautiful smile on her face, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box holding the matching earrings.

"I also got you these to match your necklace." And as I opened the box to show her the earrings, Bella gasped and I chuckled once again at her reaction. When I looked up again at her face Bella was crying.

"I…I can't… believe you did all this for me." Bella said between sobs.

"Why can't you, because you are so worth it. You deserve the best of everything and I intend to give it to you." I said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now eat love, you're food is going to get cold and speaking of food I am taking you to dinner tonight so I want you to get some rest this afternoon."

I used my thumbs to wipe off the few tears that had escaped her beautiful eyes before getting up to go fix my plate. With Alice's help tonight was going to be one of the most important nights of my life, the night I officially ask for Bella's hand in marriage.

**BPOV**

"Love, we will be leaving in fifteen minutes." Edward said sticking his head in the door of our bedroom where Alice had just finished my hair and makeup. She had stop by this afternoon to bring me a few bags of clothes she picked up for me while out shopping today which I actually was very grateful for, because now I would not have to figure out what to wear to dinner with Edward tonight.

"Okay babe I'll be ready." I said smiling while looking at him through the mirror and then he left and closed the door behind him.

"Awww, you two are so cute! I have never seen my brother so smitten with anyone." Alice said smiling at me.

"I'm sure with as plain as I am, he has certainly had better." I said barely above a whisper as I stood up from my vanity table.

Alice came and stood in front of me and grabbed both my shoulders.

"Bella, honestly have you looked at yourself lately?" Alice said pulling me in front of the full length mirror in our bedroom. "Look at yourself, you're absolutely beautiful and pregnancy has done nothing but compliment you. If its one thing my brother has, it's good taste and an eye for natural beauty and you my friend are extraordinary inside and out."

By the time Alice finished her little speech, I had become quite emotional thanks to my wonderful hormones and I was on the verge of tears.

"Thanks Alice." I said with a trembling voice.

"Bella Swan, if you let one tear escape those stunning brown eye of yours and destroy my makeup job, I will give you something to _really_ cry about." She said with her eyebrow cocked and her hands on her tiny hips which made me laugh before pulling her into a hug.

I stepped into my navy blue sleeveless Vera Wang Lavender Label draped chiffon dress and Alice zipped me up. I turned back to the mirror and I hardly recognized the woman staring back at me, because I had to admit she was quite stunning. Just then Edward poked his head in the door again and when he looked at me I heard his breath hitch in his throat as he opened the door wider and stepped into our room. He came and stood behind me in front of the mirror and placed his hands on my shoulders. He placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck, causing shivers to run up and down my spine before looking up into my eyes with his emerald green orbs burning with passion and desire. He then placed both of his hands over my swollen belly while his chin rest on my shoulders.

"You look simply ravishing and you are going to make me the envy of any man with eyes who crosses our path tonight."

I turned two shades darker while looking down trying to hide my blush. Edward reached over and grabbed the necklace he had bought me and placed it delicately around my neck and then placed another soft kiss on my shoulder.

"I'll be waiting in the living room love." He said and then left out of our room.

"Didn't I tell you that you look gorgeous?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Alice spoke, because the dazzling effect Edward had on me had made me forget she was in the room.

"Whoa, Alice I forgot you were even in here."

Alice just chuckled while handing me the box with the matching diamond earrings Edward had also bought me.

"Here, I think you may also need these and then you'll be ready to go."

I quickly put the two carat diamond studs in my ears, gave Alice one last hug, grabbed my wrap in case it was chilly out tonight, my small navy clutch purse and headed to the living room. Edward was standing by the balcony doors, with his hands in his pants pockets, staring out into the New York city streets and I took a moment to admire him before making my presence known, he really did look exquisite in his charcoal grey suit with very thin light blue pin stripes and his shirt and tie were a perfect matching light blue color. I cleared my throat and Edward turned to look at me giving me that lopsided grin that always made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm ready" I managed to choke out.

Edward walked over and offered me his arm. "Shall we" he said smiling down at me and I placed my arm through his and allowed him to lead me into what I'm sure would be a night of pure bliss. As we excited the elevators, I noticed Edward did not go to the garage, but headed for the front door which the doorman was already holding open for us. As we stepped outside to the front of the building there was a black stretch Lincoln Town car limo outside and the chauffeur that was standing by the curb quickly moved to open the door for us to get in. once I was comfortably seated in the limo I looked at Edward with an eyebrow raised.

"Edward Cullen, what are you up to?"

"Nothing but the best for you my love." He said placing a kiss on my cheek as the limo pulled away from the curb.

About twenty minutes later we were stepping out of the limo in front of Rockefeller Center and Edward led me into the building, up the elevators and into The Rainbow Room. At first I didn't know how to react, because this was the same restaurant we ate at when he first introduced me to Tanya, but I took a deep breath and decided to not let my hormones ruin the night. Instead I allowed the hostess to lead us to our table, which unlike last time was a cozy, romantic table for two over looking New York's beautiful skyline and a perfect view of the Empire State Building. Edward pulled my seat out for me before taking his own seat and quickly ordered a bottle of Harlan Estate 2008 Bordeaux Red Blends Napa Valley California wine, before turning back to me and winking. I raised an eye brow at him wondering if my current "physical" state had somehow slipped his mind.

"One glass of red wine won't hurt love." He said offering me that lopsided grin that I loved as he picked up the menu.

"This is nice Edward, but we could have stayed home and I would have been as equally pleased as I am now." I said wondering why the fancy dinner.

"I know, but it feels good to take you out sometimes; you're always stuck in the house lately." He said grabbing my hand on top of the table and giving it a squeeze.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence and I have to admit the glass of wine was delicious. I couldn't help but notice though that Edward was _unusually_ quiet and appeared to be a little uneasy for some reason. He kept running his fingers through his hair and whenever our eyes would meet he would let out a nervous chuckle and look away. He also kept looking at his watch as if he had an appointment or something to get to.

"What time do you have to be there?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Huh… be where?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

I took another sip of my wine and gestured toward his watch.

"You keep looking at the time, do you have somewhere to go or are you expecting someone to meet you?"

"Uh no…I um…" then he let out that nervous chuckle again looking down at the table. He took his napkin out of his lap and placed it on the side of his plate and looked me directly in my eyes. He placed both his hands on top of the table palms up and I slowly placed both my hands in his, never breaking eye contact.

"Bella, when I was younger I remember the one thing I was always sure of was how much my parents loved me. I knew that as long as they were there, everything would be okay, that I had nothing to be afraid of. And as I grew older and watched my parents I began to understand why I felt so secure and so loved, it was because of how much they loved each other. They loved each other unconditionally and although they had some rough and trying times, they always made sure Alice and I knew how much they loved each other and how much they loved us."

I began to wonder where he was heading with this, because as I looked into his eyes I saw a whole sea of emotions that I could not began to elucidate. There was passion, desire, lust, yearning, fear, excitement and the list goes on, but the one that caused the lump in my throat and caused my eyes to prickle with tears was love. I swallowed hard and fought back tears as I continued to listen to him.

"All of my adult life I have hoped to find that kind of love that my parents have. The kind that makes you put someone else's needs and wants before your own. Someone who puts a song in your heart and a smile on your face when you think of them. Someone that makes you count down the minutes until you're in their arms again. Someone who makes the sunshine, the moonlight and stars twinkle just a little brighter simply because they exist. I can't promise that everything will be perfect and that like my parents we won't have rough and trying times, but I can promise that if you let me it will never be _you_ or _I_, or _yours_ or _mine_, it will always be _we_, _us_, and _ours._"

He then took one of his hands away and pulled his cell phone out of his inside jacket pocket and made a call while still holding my other hand.

"It's time" he simply said and then hit the end button on his phone. He then grabbed my other hand again and simply stared into my eyes.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." And just when I was beginning to worry what this was all about, what he was so nervous about and what he was trying to tell me, he motioned with his chin towards the window and when I turned to look at what he was referring to, my heart felt as if it would burst with happiness.

There in bright lights on the side of the Empire State Building was a sight that would forever be embedded in my memory. Four simple words lit up in bright white lights, _"Bella Marry Me Please",_ and the tears spilled over uncontrollably. I could feel my bottom lip trembling, my hand shaking as I brought it up to cover my mouth and I could do nothing but stare at the words on the building. When I finally did turn back to Edward there in his right hand he was holding a little box opened displaying the most beautiful emerald cut diamond ring I have ever seen. He let go of my other hand and took the ring out of the small box and came and kneeled right in front of me.

"Bella, I will spend the rest of our lives together making your dreams come true if you allow me to. Marry me please?"

I placed my hands on both sides of his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips before whispering, "Yes, I'll marry you Edward" and then he placed the ring on my ring finger on my left hand before standing up and pulling me into a hug and whispering, "thank you" in my ear.

There were a few hand claps from those who were seated around us and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes as he used his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"Oh Edward, I can't imagine what on earth I did to deserve you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me around my waist.

"You were born" he said placing a kiss on my forehead, and then my nose and finally my lips.

I slept most of the ride back home exhausted from all the excitement and once we were back at our apartment, Edward ran me a nice warm bath to soak in and relax. After bathing and putting on one of Edward's t shirts, which had become quite comfortable in my pregnant state, Edward massaged my ankles and feet which were slightly swollen from the heels I wore tonight. I fell into a blissful slumber that night in the arms of the one I loved and with his promise to always love me forever.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who signed up for story/author alerts and a special thank you to those who left reviews, they are certainly appreciated. I am at 69 reviews and would love to be able to hit 100 so if you are reading/following my story and would like me to continue to write please leave a review, thanks again for all my supporters.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 27**

**Riding the Waves**

**BPOV**

It has been two months since Edward proposed and we are now approaching the Christmas holidays. We had flown back to Forks the month before for Thanksgiving, which turned out to be quite the event. It was nice to be back _"home"_ again and we even went by my old house to pack some things up, clean up and make sure the house was ready for winter. I walked through each room of the house and everyone held a special memory or two for me. For the first time in eight months I opened the door to my parent's room and allowed myself to reminisce. I sat on the end of their bed and I could still smell my mom's perfume lingering in the room. I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes and let the memories take over. I could hear my mom telling me:

**Flashback:**

"_Bella, always remember you have to keep yourself up if you plan to get married one day. I mean you already have the brains and you are a fantastic cook, thanks to your grandmother, but we have got to do something about these baggy jeans, sweatpants, t shirts and sweatshirts!" You want to make sure these young men can see the whole package." _

"_Mom I don't think a woman should have to dress like a stripper to get the attention of the opposite sex."_

"_Oh, Bella dear Lord of course not, I'm not saying show them all your goodies, but at least give them something to imagine."_

"_What are you girls in here whispering about?"_

"_I was just telling our daughter Charlie, that if she wants the opposite sex to notice her she can't continue to dress like one of them."_

"_Don't listen to your mother pumpkin, if a man does not see how beautiful you are by just looking into your eyes, then he really doesn't deserve you."_

"_Thanks dad, I love you."_

"_Love you too kid, always."_

"_Your dad's right baby girl, one look into those big brown beautiful eyes and a guy would have to be crazy or blind not to fall for you. I love you so much baby."_

"_I love you too mom."_

"_Alright stop with the mushy talk and let's go so I can take my two favorite ladies out to breakfast"_

**End of flashback**

"Bella, are there any other boxes you want moved to the basement?" Emmett asked pulling me from my walk down memory lane and when I opened my eyes and turned to look at him his face fell.

"Hey baby girl, you okay?" Emmett asked as he came to sit next to me on the bed. He, Jasper and Edward had spent most of the day cleaning up my parent's home and packing up boxes to move into the basement.

"Yeah, I'm fine Emmett…I was just thinking about Charlie and Renee and how mom always made such a fuss over my clothes and how dad would always defend me." I said letting out a small chuckle as I used my sweater sleeve to wipe away my tears.

Emmett placed his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I miss them too Bells, especially all the fishing trips Uncle Charlie and I went on and Aunt Renee's cooking. Remember when we would sit at the kitchen table just trying to figure out what it was sometimes before we ate it. Those were the fun days." He said with a smile on his face.

"Or remember how much trouble we got in when we fed our dinner to the neighbors dog and he got sick?" I said laughing along with Emmett and then a silence fell over us. "Oh Emmett, I miss them so much it hurts." I said burying my face in his shoulder and crying. "And now they won't see me get married or see their grandchildren…"

Emmett stood up and then kneeled in front of me holding both my hands in between his huge ones.

"Baby girl, trust me they see you and they are proud of you and all that you have accomplished. Look at you, you're a beautiful young woman and I hope Edward knows how lucky he is." He said wiping a tear from my cheek with the back of his hand before pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, I know and I thank God everyday for what he has given me." Edward said standing in the doorway with both hands in his jean pockets.

"Good, I'm glad you do, that will keep me from having to fly all the way to New York to kick your ass if you hurt her." Emmett said play punching Edward in the arm. "I'm going to head back downstairs to finish moving the last of the boxes." Emmett said before leaving the room.

Edward walked in, sat on the bed next to me, pulled me into his lap and simply rocked me back and forth while I rested my head on his chest. At that moment I let the tears flow and he allowed me my time to grieve. No words needed to be spoken, because I understood what he was trying to give me and he knew exactly what I needed, closure. Right here, in this place, at this moment, surrounded by all my life's memories from birth to now, remembering all the joy, laughter, anger, disagreements , debates, late night television, family game nights, dinners that sometimes caught us off guard if Renee was cooking, but I have to admit sometimes she did get it right. But most of all, _**love**__,_ that through everything was always the most dominate emotion in my house and I had resolved right then and there that _**love **_would always be the foundation in our household as well.

I slowly lifted my head from Edward's chest and looked into his worried green eyes that were swimming with so many emotions it broke my heart. I could see the fear in his eyes as he held me tight not sure of what to say or do.

"Thank you, I'm okay now" I whispered barely audible.

"Bella you have nothing to thank me for, I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me? For what?"

"For trusting me enough to start a new life in New York, not knowing how things would turn out for you. For believing in me enough to give us a chance and for loving me enough to allow me into the most intimate part of what makes you who you are, your heart. I promise I'll never betray that trust or take your love for granted."

"I know you won't, that's why I'm here, why we're here, together." I said offering a huge smile which made him laugh through his nose. My stomach growled rather loudly causing both of us to look down at my belly and one or two of our three children were stretching causing my tummy to take on a weird shape.

"Time to feed the babies." Edward said kissing my forehead before getting me to my feet and steadying me.

I left my parent's home that day with a new determination to honor their memory by always living by the values they had taught me.

Which brings us back to the here and now, where I am currently on bed rest, looking through a couple of catalogues Edward left for me to pick out countertops and cabinets for our new home. We had decided to move back to the west coast closer to our family so that we would have the support system that we would need, becoming the new parents of not one, but three baby girls or boys or both. In three weeks we would be the new owners of a four bed room three bath single family home in Seattle and my Christmas gift from Edward was a makeover to the kitchen with white cabinets and sand colored granite counters. We were also getting two of the three bathrooms redone and replacing all the carpet with hardwood floors. We had decided not to actually move in until the spring, which gives Edward time to finish his third year of residency and he would complete his final year in Seattle. Also I could fix up our new home the way I want to before we move in including the babies' room or rooms depending on the genders.

I was now twenty four weeks into my pregnancy and according to my OB/GYN, I would deliver between thirty two and thirty four weeks. So in less than three months Edward and I would become the proud parents of three beautiful babies. We had decided against finding out the sex of the babies and we're fine with whatever God blesses us with. Edward has hired a housekeeper to take care of the household cleaning, laundry and cooking that I was no longer able to do and my nurse still comes by daily to help me with showers, light exercise and to administer my meds for the cancer treatments. Because the cancer had become more aggressive, my dosage of my meds have been increased, which also meant I spent a lot of days either lying in the bed, because I was too weak and nauseas to get up or in the bathroom in front of the toilet throwing up.

My weight gain had slowed down and my doctor was worried for my health and my babies. They may need to perform a C-section as early as twenty eight weeks if I continued to not be able to hold down my food. Poor Edward is exhausted working all day at the hospital and then having to come home and be up with me through half the night while I stumble back and forth to the bathroom. He never complains, but the dark circles under his eyes tells me just how much it is wearing on him.

"Bella, I have lunch for you darling." Samantha our housekeeper knocked lightly on the bedroom door and then came in carrying my lunch tray. Lunch nowadays for me consisted of chicken noodle soup or broth, saltine crackers, apple juice or ginger-ale and fresh fruit when I could hold it down. Dinner was pretty much the same and I tried very hard to eat as much as I could if not for myself for my babies.

"Thank you Sam, did Edward call while I was sleeping?"

"No ma'am, would you like for me to dial him at the hospital for you?"

"No, he started a new rotation three weeks ago in surgery, so he will not be as accessible for the next five weeks."

"However, Ms. Alice did call about the final wedding plans for you and Mr. Cullen and I told her I would have you call back as soon as you woke from your nap."

"Okay I'll call her as soon as I finish my lunch."

"Well if you don't need anything else I will be back in thirty minutes I need to run Mr. Cullen's clothes to the cleaners."

"No problem, go I'll be fine, I won't move until you come back."

.

"Good, I won't be long and call my cell if you need to."

"I'm fine Sam, go, now." I said chuckling at how overprotective Edward has made everyone regarding me.

I managed to get all my food down and surprisingly no nausea today, which is saying a lot for me. Edward had decided he did not want to wait until the babies were born to get married, so we are scheduled to get married in eight days at the Empire State Building in the wedding suite, courtesy of Alice Brandon and her many connections in the city of New York. The head of event planning at the Empire State Building is a very good friend of Alice's from college and is also how Edward pulled off that awesome proposal.

The phone rang on the night stand startling me out of my thoughts and the caller ID read Alice Brandon.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" I said answering the phone.

"Bella, finally you're awake! How do you feel? Is that brother of mine taking care of you? How is the new housekeeper working out? I hope you are taking your meds and eating, because you need your strength if you plan to make it down the aisle next week…"

"ALICE! Calm. Down. Now! One question at a time sweetie. I feel okay for starts and Samantha is great. Yes I am taking all my meds and eating as much as I can thank you for asking."

"I'm sorry Bella I am just so excited and happy for you and my brother and I can hardly believe this day has come."

"Neither can I" I said with a snort. Just then the other line rang and Edward's cell phone was on the caller ID. "Alice hold on sweetie, this is your brother calling now."

"No worries Bella I am meeting Jasper for lunch, so my brother is lucky, talk to you later babes."

With a chuckle I quickly clicked over to the other line.

"Hello"

"Ahh, your voice is like music to my ears, how are you love?"

"Actually I'm doing very well and how is your day going dear?"

"Very light work load today surprisingly, so the supervising physician gave me the rest of the day off. I thought maybe we could decorate the tree tonight if you feel up to it or if not we can watch a movie."

"No… decorating the tree sounds like a lot of fun I would really enjoy that." I said with tears springing to my eyes.

Edward knew this was a big deal for me, because this would be my first Christmas without my parents and decorating the tree was something my mom, dad and I did every year together.

"Great I'll be home in twenty minutes and we can drink hot cocoa in front of the fireplace and I can feel on you under the covers." Edward said and I could picture that lopsided grin on his face.

"Mr. Cullen are you hitting on me?" I said teasing

"No, of course not, just preparing you for what is to come after you have my last name."

"Ah, I see, well judging by the three little ones in my belly, I'd say I'm pretty prepared as to what to expect."

"No argument here love, I'll see you soon."

"Okay see you soon."

I hung up feeling like a teenage girl waiting for her boyfriend to come over and though I've spent almost every waking hour with Edward for the past eight months, I still get excited when I know he is coming home. I quickly got up, well as fast as my body would allow me to, so that I could empty my bladder and freshen up before Edward arrived and as I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I just couldn't believe how much my life had changed in less than a year, but I loved it!

**EPOV**

Things have been pretty hectic since I asked Bella to marry me. Her illness has restricted her to the house and on many occasions to the bed. But that doesn't seem to get her down; she wakes with a smile and goes to sleep with a smile, though in my profession I know she is sicker than she is saying. The pregnancy was coming along fine though it is taking a lot of if Bella to carry our children. Her immune system is weak and her appetite is certainly not that of woman six months pregnant with triplets. She has to get steroid injections to try and strengthen the babies' lungs just in case they have to take them early due to Bella's health. I am heading home to spend some much needed alone time with her, but what she doesn't know is I am off for the next three days and Jacob is in town and will be joining us tomorrow for dinner. She has been missing her best friend and I want to allow them that time together, so he will be "babysitting" Bella tomorrow while I get my final tux fitting for the wedding next Saturday. The rest of our family will be flying in later in the week.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, you are home early." Samantha said as I walked through the front door of our apartment.

"Hey Sam, yeah they were a little over staffed in surgery and since I have worked eleven days without being off they let me go early." I said as I hung up my jacket.

"Would you like some hot cocoa to warm up?"

"Yes please and fix some for Bella also. Is she awake?"

"Yes sir, she just went to use the bathroom right before you came, she should be out soon."

"Thanks" I said with a small smile and then I headed to our bedroom, too impatient to wait until she came back out.

"Bella, are you in here?"

"Yeah babe, I'll be out in a second"

"Okay, Sam is making us some cocoa and I am going to go light the fireplace alright?"

"Alright" she said and then I turned and headed to the kitchen to find out what smelled so good.

"Samantha you can actually cut out after dinner if you want since I'm here, I can manage cleaning up."

"Thank you very much Mr. Cullen and dinner will be served promptly at seven, is that okay?"

"That is perfect, what's on the menu tonight?" I asked while sorting through the mail that I had neglected for the past week.

"Baked chicken with a sweet teriyaki sauce, garlic mash potatoes and grilled asparagus with a honey glaze."

"Sounds delicious to me and I am sure Bella will enjoy it also. Speaking of Bella I wonder what's taking her so long to come out of the bathroom, I'm going to check on her." I said as I sat the pile of mail on the kitchen counter and walked out,

"Bella, do you need any help love?" I said lightly knocking on the bathroom door in our room, but I got no response. I tried turning the knob, but the door was locked.

"Bella, are you alright in there?" I asked a little louder, but still no answer and at that moment my heart dropped to my feet. I begin to forcefully turn the door knob while slamming my weight against the door to open it but to no avail. So then I banged on the door one last time yelling Bella's name praying she would answer and stop this panic attack that was now taking over.

"SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA!" I yelled running to the kitchen.

"Mr. Cullen what is going on?" Samantha asked running up the hall toward our bedroom.

"Call an ambulance now! Bella is locked in the bathroom and I think she may be unconscious!"

"Oh no…okay sir!"

I quickly ran into the kitchen and opened my utility closet where I kept all of my tools and my hand held power drill. I then ran back to our room with my toolbox and power drill in hand and made quick work on taking the screws out of the door knob. I had to go through changing the drill-bit a few times to get the size correct which seemed to take forever and every second she was in there was critical. I got the first screw out with no problem, but the second one was a little more difficult and did not unscrew as easily even using the electric drill. Finally I lost it and went into a full fledge panic attack and I took my hammer and started hitting the door knob down towards the floor as hard as I could and since there was only one screw holding it on, after the third whack it gave and went flying to the floor. I pushed the tumbler and the door knob on the other side out, which allowed me to see through the hole in the door where the knob had been.

The pain that shot through my chest was crippling when I saw Bella lying on the bathroom floor and her lips were a bluish color which instantly told me she was not getting enough oxygen. I reached in, unlocked the door and ran to her side to check for a pulse, which was still beating very strong. I then lowered my head to her chest to listen for that beautiful heartbeat that had been like a lullaby to me on so many nights, but I heard nothing. I ran to get my medical bag and took out my stethoscope and then I could hear her faint heartbeat, but she was not breathing so I immediately started CPR.

"Mr. Cullen the paramedics are here and they're coming back"

I immediately made them aware that I was a doctor and instructed them to start and I.V., start oxygen and to get the defibrillator ready. I sat in the back of that ambulance watching them work to save my whole reason for living and I would give anything to see her beautiful brown eyes and her shy smile. Anything for more time with the love of my life. She can't go, we have our whole lives in front of us and so many plans, goals and dreams that we have not fulfilled yet. We were getting married, buying a home, starting a family and a new life together and in my heart I just knew that it could not all just end like this or could it.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the seven people who left me reviews I am very grateful to you! For those who signed up for story/author alerts I appreciate you guys too. I can see when you sign up for the alerts and since you are taking the time to sign up my story as a favorite please also take the time to leave me your thoughts, I really need more reviews, thanks again and I do appreciate All support that I get!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 28**

**Treading Water**

**EPOV**

"Come on love, don't give up on me like this." I said swallowing the lump in my throat as the paramedics used the defibrillator to restart Bella's heart after she flat lined twice.

"Okay we've got her back, call into the hospital to let them know they will need to intubate her." One of the paramedics said as we rounded the corner to where the hospital's emergency entrance was located.

I could hear the pounding of my heart inside my head and the pain associated with the migraine I had made it hard to get my thoughts together. I jumped out of the ambulance as soon as they came to a stop and rushed into the hospital to quickly change into a pair of scrubs and sanitize my hands so that I could work on Bella.

"Dr. Cullen are you okay, what's wrong…?" one of the ER nurses asked me as I ran pass her.

Once changed I quickly ran to find what room they had put Bella in and when I walked in I was grateful to see Garrett as the attending physician. He had already ordered for her to be sedated to get her vitals under control and they had begun to insert the tube to intubate her. As I stood back and watched them put the love of my life on a breathing machine, I felt as if my lungs would collapse. Once they stabilized her she was moved to the ICU floor.

I stood by Bella's bedside watching the rise and fall of her chest as the machine pumped oxygen into her. I placed my hand on her swollen belly and one of our babies responded with a soft kick and at that moment I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears flowed down my face like a young child that had been denied his favorite toy. I slowly lowered myself into the chair at her bedside and kept my hand on her stomach waiting for another movement. I placed my other arm on the edge of the bed and put my head down and let the tears continue to fall.

"Bella please love, please don't leave me, I need you too much. Baby we have so many things we need to do and see, like the grand opening of your book store and Alice and Jasper's over the top wedding. Oh and I almost forgot, Jacob's coming to town to surprise you, he was going to eat dinner with us tomorrow night and I know you miss him. And then our new house, well if you leave me to decorate it, it won't look anything like what you want. I just don't have that special touch that you do love, I mean after all my mom had to come decorate my apartment for me. We need to talk about our babies' names and colors of their rooms; I know you said you don't want to go with the traditional blue or pink, that you wanted more originality than that especially if all our babies are the same gender. But if they are not, two of them will be upset that they will have to share a room just because they are the same sex or maybe we could just give all three of them their own rooms."

I went on talking to her for only God knows how long and I'd give anything for her to wake up, to look into her mesmerizing brown eyes, to see her smile and to hear her voice. _I_ need her, _we_ need her, our children need their mother, and I can't do this without her and this family just does not work without _her! _My head was pounding and the only one who could stop the pain was Bella.

"Edward buddy, how are you holding up?" I looked up to see Garrett standing at the door of Bella's room and when he took in my appearance his expression went from a small smile to worried. "She is stable for now Edward and from what we can see from the ultrasound so far, your little ones in there are doing just fine, no signs of serious distress." He said pointing to Bella's stomach.

"Thanks Garrett, I appreciate all that you're doing."

"Further test showed that Bella suffered a mild heart attack and her red blood cells did plummet. We have started her on Dobutamine Hydrochloride to strengthen her heart. We are also giving her steroids in an effort to strengthen the babies' lungs and I have contacted Neo-Natal just in case we have to do an emergency C-section, but I am not convinced that she will not wake up on her own, her vitals right now are good. If she remains stable throughout the night I will take her off the sedatives so she can wake up."

"You know, with all the schooling and training I have been through, hundreds of patients I've seen, diagnosed, treated and even lost a few, none of it, and I mean absolutely none of it could ever prepare you for when the life you're trying to save is one of your love ones."

"I know Edward, but what you are looking for you will not find in any medical book. Faith is only found inside of you and you have to grab it and hold onto it. I'll be in my office if you need." Garrett said placing a hand on my shoulder before exiting the room.

I sat back in the chair and mulled over Garrett's words and realized he was absolutely correct. Yes this was a setback for us, but it was our faith that had gotten us this far. Bella and I had faced betrayal from those she thought were her friends, an unexpected pregnancy of three children, an illness that has turned our world upside down and we even faced the death of her parents which almost broke her, but the one thing we have never lost through all of this is our _**faith. **_I know she will come back to me, I will marry her, we will have and raise our children together and have more children, and we will sit on the front porch of our home one day and watch our grandchildren run around our front yard.

There was a soft knock on Bella's room door and then Jessica stepped into the room.

"Hey, how is she doing?" she said stepping closer to the bed.

"She's doing well, her vitals are stable and it's just a matter of time before she wakes up." I said offering her a small smile.

"I am so glad to hear that, I was so worried and so is Jake, he is going crazy right now. His flight lands in two hours and I will be picking him up. Is it okay if I bring him straight to the hospital?"

"Yes, of course Jessica, he's her best friend, I'm sure he's very worried. I'll make sure the ICU nurse's station has his name as an approved visitor. Would you mind sitting in here with her, I need to call Emmett and my family?"

"Sure no problem, take your time."

"Thanks Jessica, I won't be long." I said and then walked into the hall way.

I dialed Emmett and Rosalie first and Emmett informed me they would leave the boys with his in laws and catch the first flight that they could to New York and I offered for them to stay at our apartment. I then contacted my parents and Alice and they pretty much said the same, but they would stay at Alice's apartment.

As I turned to walk back into Bella's room I heard a female voice calling my name and I turned to see who it was and saw a short very attractive African American woman walking towards me. She had caramel colored skin, with black wavy hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and the most striking hazel colored eyes. I think I may have almost been attracted to her, if my heart still belonged to me that is.

"Dr. Cullen, I am sorry to disturb you, but on Ms. Swan's chart you are her emergency contact."

"Yes I am and how can I help you…um?" I searched for a name tag.

"Nancy, I'm from patient services and I needed to speak with you about Ms. Swan's hospital bill."

"Her bill? She has medical insurance." I said rather surprised at the nature of our conversation.

"Yes sir, she _**had**_ medical insurance, but according to the insurance company her coverage lapsed two months ago."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Evidently sir, she was covered under her father's insurance and the coverage was only good for six months after his death date."

Now it made sense, Bella was a fulltime student and her father was still covering her on his insurance. The city of Forks continued to cover his dependent for six months after death per their contract and it has been eight months since Mr. Swan passed away. I ran my fingers through my hair because this is just a whole other issue I was not prepared to deal with and I cannot add her to my insurance because we are not married yet. I placed both my hands on my waist and threw my head back in exasperation letting out a huff of breath before looking back at Nancy who was waiting patiently for an answer. Rubbing the back of my neck with one hand and my other still at my waist, I looked down at the floor and blew out another breathe through my nose.

"Alright Nancy, what do I need to do to get Ms. Swan's medical bills squared away so I can get back to more important things, like her."

"Well Dr. Cullen if you could follow me back to patient services I could give you a printout of an itemized bill and payment options."

I turned to look down the hall at Bella's room and then decided it was better to deal with this now while she was not awake than to allow them to bring this to her attention.

"Let's get this over with as quickly as possible please." I said as I followed Nancy to patient services.

When it was all said and done Bella had been racking up a medical bill averaging about fifteen thousand a month including all tests, office visits, her home nurse and her meds for a grand total of twenty nine thousand four hundred seventy six dollars. I charged the balance to my American Express and counted my blessings that we were even in a financial position to pay this kind of money, because so many people aren't. After signing the credit card receipt and getting a hospital receipt marked "Paid" I headed back to Bella's room. When I arrived Jessica had turned the TV on to a classical music station and had the speaker positioned right above Bella's head. I smiled at the gesture for two reasons, 1) classical music had been know n to stimulate positive brain activity and 2) Bella loves classical music.

"Okay I'm back." I said making my presence known "Thank you so much for sitting with her."

"No problem, well I'd better head out to the airport to pick up Jake and after we drop off his luggage I will bring him back to the hospital."

"Sounds good, see you in a bit Jessica."

I sat down again and grabbed Bella's hand closing my eyes and enjoying the classical music.

**BPOV**

Oh God my chest really hurts and for some reason I can't see or move. I can hear voices all around me, once male voice is very familiar and it's like a melody in my head. What is he saying and why can't I see him. I can't talk because there is something down my throat and though my chest feels as if it will cave at any moment I am able to breathe. I wonder where I am the scent of this place is familiar, like I have smelled it several times. I am so exhausted I just want to rest, but I need to wake up and see where I am and find…Edward. That's it…that's the voice I hear, Edward, my Edward.

He sounds funny…sad…but why is Edward sad? Why does he sound so broken, so miserable?

Edward what are you talking about, I would never leave you. Why would you ever think that and I need you too?

"_Baby we have so many things we need to do and see, like the grand opening of your book store and Alice and Jasper's over the top wedding."_

I know Edward, I am so looking forward to the opening of the bookstore next summer, but I can't say I feel the same about Alice's wedding, I know she is your sister, but she is driving me nuts! Where are you and why can't I see you, Edward?

"_Oh and I almost forgot, Jacob's coming to town to surprise you, he was going to eat dinner with us tomorrow night and I know you miss him."_

See Edward, I told you, you would warm up to Jake, he is a great friend and of course I miss him. Dinner sounds great tomorrow.

"_And then our new house, well if you leave me to decorate it, it won't look anything like what you want. I just don't have that special touch that you do love, I mean after all my mom had to come decorate my apartment for me."_

Edward do you really think I would care what the house looks like when all that matters to me is that we are together and I think Esme did a fantastic job on the apartment. In fact I plan to use her to help with the new house. Now would you please come where I can see you this is getting rather annoying?

"_We need to talk about our babies' names and colors of their rooms; I know you said you don't want to go with the traditional blue or pink, that you wanted more originality than that especially if all our babies are the same gender. But if they are not, two of them will be upset that they will have to share a room just because they are the same sex or maybe we could just give all three of them their own rooms."_

Yes we do need to pick names and soon and as far as room colors, for girls we could do lavender with a little pink and for boys tan with a little blue. I think that will work and as far as sharing rooms I think you are jumping ahead of yourself, dad, I don't think three infants will be arguing about which room they get or who's sleeping in that room with them.

"_Edward buddy, how are you holding up? She is stable for now Edward and from what we can see from the ultrasound so far, your little ones in there are doing just fine, no signs of serious distress." _

Wait Edward, who is that and who is stable for now? Who is he talking about? Ultrasound? Little ones, my little ones?

"_Thanks Garrett, I appreciate all that you're doing."_

Garrett? As in your colleague and mentor Garrett? Why is he here and what is it exactly you appreciate him doing? And why the hell are you talking to every fucking one but me!

"_Further test showed that Bella suffered a mild heart attack and her red blood cells did plummet. We have started her on Dobutamine Hydrochloride to strengthen her heart. We are also giving her steroids in an effort to strengthen the babies' lungs and I have contacted Neo-Natal just in case we have to do an emergency C-section, but I am not convinced that she will not wake up on her own, her vitals right now are good. If she remains stable throughout the night I will take her off the sedatives so she can wake up."_

A heart attack, I had a heart attack? Who is that babe that you're talking to? Emergency c-section, why would I need an emergency c-section babe? Wake up on my own? Wait a minute, am I unconscious? Is that why I can hear and not see you? Oh my God, am I in a coma? That's what the smell is, the hospital, I knew I had been here before. Okay Bella don't panic, stay calm. At least the doctor said my vitals are good and he did say that my babies were fine and Edward would never let them do anything to me that was not good for me, right? God I'm so exhausted and I just wish I could see Edward, but I have to stay calm and then they will wake me.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave me a review I appreciate you guys soooo much! I also want to thank those who signed up for alerts I see you too, but I am getting way more alerts than reviews and I need reviews so please take the time to leave your thought even if the review is very short, thanks again and I will try to post again in a couple of days.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 29**

**Swimming to Shore**

**EPOV**

I held Bella's hand wishing I could feel her squeeze it. The news from Garrett was good, better than I thought it would be, but my anxiousness totally overruled what I knew to be logical from all my medical training. I knew that she was unresponsive because they were sedating her, but yet my heart still waited for her to open her eyes, smile at me, squeeze my hand and tell me she loved me. There was a soft knock on the door and then Bella's nurse came into her room.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, I'm just going to check Bella's vitals and lab will be up soon to draw her blood."

"No problem, I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee"

As I left Bella's room heading to the cafeteria I chuckled a little thinking of how much Bella did not like getting her blood drawn, good thing she was sedated. After I grabbed a cup of coffee and a sweet roll I headed back up to her room and when I got to the door I heard voices inside. I pushed open the door to find Jessica, Jacob and Dr. Garrett all standing around Bella's bed and my first reaction was panic.

"What's wrong, is Bella okay?" I said and I could hear the anxiousness in my own voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I was just answering a few questions for Mr. Black here." Garrett said noticing my panicked look.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" Jacob said extending his hand out to me.

"I could be better, but thanks for asking and you?"

"Same, I can't believe all this is happening, it's like Bella just can't catch a break, geez!"

"I know I feel the same way, she's been through so much lately, and I just wish I could take it all away."

"Well, I know one thing I am grateful that she has someone who loves her and takes care of her the way you do. I don't know what she would have done without you, with me being in California and Emmett in Forks."

"Bella means everything to me, I can't even imagine tomorrow without her. I will always be here with her and for her, until I take my last breath and my life is said and done."

There was silence and Jessica had tears in her eyes; women and their emotions!

"Well you don't have to imagine tomorrow without her, because her vitals are stable and strong and we will stop the sedatives tomorrow morning and she should be woke by the early afternoon." Garrett said trying to brighten the mood.

"Thanks Garrett"

"No problem, see you guys in the morning."

I took my seat next to Bella again and grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze. Jacob walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek and I had to remember that he was her best friend since their early childhood to keep from reaching over and snatching him by the throat.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Jacob asked breaking my thoughts of ruining him.

"Well that depends, sedation is not the same for everyone. Some people have a high tolerance and some have a very low tolerance which controls how heavily sedated the mind is. It is my guess that she may be able to hear some of what we say, but maybe not quite understand the meaning of our words."

"I see, well I am glad to hear she is stable. I am going to head to Jessica's apartment to shower and get some sleep and I will be back here first thing in the morning."

"No problem, you guys have a good night."

"You look worn out man; you should get some rest also. You know Bella would fuss at you if she were awake." Jacob said smiling.

"I'll get rest when she wakes up, until then that couch over there will have to do." I said offering him a small smile.

Jessica walked over and kissed the same cheek Jacob had just kissed minutes before and then they were gone.

Giving her hand a final squeeze and kissing her forehead, I went over to the couch in her room and made use of the pillow and blanket the nurse had brought in for me. As I relaxed into the cushions I could feel the tension leaving my body and I finally succumbed to sleep.

00000000000000

**BPOV**

I could hear the steady beeping that was slowing working my nerves. What the hell is it and would someone please turn it off. My head felt like it would split open from the tension.

And the light when I tried to open my eyes made my head feel no better, it was blinding, but still I forced my eyes to open ignoring the sting in them. The first thing to come into focus was the empty chair beside the bed I was lying in and then I remembered the conversation I heard. Was I in the hospital still? I looked at my left hand and saw the lead on my index finger and followed the tube up to the source of the annoying beeping sound. I stared at the IV bag and looked at the needle stuck in my arm. I through my head back on the pillow and moaned at the pain that shot through it.

As I stared at the ceiling I saw a figure move in my periphery and slowly turned my head to my right side to see a sleeping Edward on the couch, mouth half open and his hair a complete beautiful mess. I tried to talk but my throat was sore and hoarse and right when I tried to swallow , my room door came open startling me and my little pixie best friend stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, oh Bella your awake!" she said rushing to my side and as she hugged me Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door.

"I didn't know she was awake." I heard Edward say, his voice sounding a bit hoarse and then I was looking into those green eyes that made me fall in love in the first place. "Love, I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I lay down with the intentions of only sleeping for a couple of hours and I don't know what happen." He said while kissing my forehead.

"It..." I clear my throat and ignore the soreness "It's okay" I say giving him a small smile.

"Hey there Bella, glad to see you up and talking" Jasper said giving me a hug.

"Bella we've missed you so much and you scared the shit out of us" Rose said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to have to give Rose a sedative to calm her down" Emmett said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

I looked at Edward and pointed to my throat frowning and he quickly retrieved a cup of water for me and some ice cubes for me to suck on.

"Where is Esme and Carlisle?" I asked wondering if they were in town also.

"Carlisle wanted to talk to your doctor and Esme stayed behind with him, they should be up here soon." Alice said smiling.

"So… what…what happen, I mean… how did I get here?" I said looking at Edward in confusion.

"Bella, tell me the last thing you remember." Edward said looking serious and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I remember… Sam had fixed me lunch and Alice and I talked on the phone about the wedding. I… I can't…it's fuzzy, my memory I don't really recall anything after that, I'm sorry" I said feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"It's fine Bella" Rose said grabbing my hand "You don't have to remember right now."

"You were in the bathroom when I came home and I told you Sam was fixing us hot chocolate and I…"

"Went to light the fireplace" I said finishing Edward's sentence, now I remember. "I felt an awful pain in my chest and all of the sudden it became hard to breathe and everything went black." I said as I recalled what happen.

"That's right love and when you didn't come out after a few minutes I knocked on the door, but you didn't respond and I knew something was wrong."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days, today is Sunday." Edward said squeezing my other hand.

Two days, that means my wedding is six days away and I am lying in a hospital bed! I have to go home; there is still so much to do

"I have to go home, I have so much to do before Saturday." I said looking at Edward anxiously.

"Love, please don't worry about that right now, stress is what put you in here and I am not about to let you worry yourself about Saturday. I'll marry you in this hospital room if I have to; just please calm down, for me."

"Besides, me, Rose and Esme are here now so, you will not be lifting a finger for this wedding." Alice said clasping her tiny hands together making everyone laugh. Just then Esme and Carlisle and Garrett, my doctor, came into the room.

"Well I see we have a full house" Garrett said looking around my hospital room.

"Hey Rose let's go call and check on the boys. We'll be back Bells in a little while." Emmett said with a smile and a wink.

"Jasper and I are going to grab a meal we haven't eaten since we left Forks this morning." Alice said as she hugged me again and then they were gone.

"Bella, my baby, how do you feel? I was so worried about you." Esme said hugging me and kissing my forehead and then my cheek. She stood right next to me rubbing my hair with that motherly touch I had missed so much."

"Well, considering, I feel actually pretty good Esme."

"Bella you gave this old man quite a scare there." Carlisle said hugging me.

"Sorry Carlisle, how are you?"

"I'm fine now that you're okay." He said smiling at me.

"Well Bella I imagine you want to know when you can go home, correct?" Garrett said smiling at me.

I nodded my head vehemently while looking at him and he chuckled, but continued.

"I want to get another EKG done today and if that comes back normal I will be looking to discharge you as early as tomorrow. All of you labs look good right now and your vitals are very stable. Now of course you will need to continue your meds and I will do a follow up visit with you in forty eight hours, but other than that as long as you take it easy, you should be able to go home with no problem."

"Thank you that is a relief, I have so much to do" I said feeling the excitement rise in me.

"Didn't you just here what the doctor said Bella. As long as you take it easy, which means no last minute wedding planning for you, besides whatever else needs to be done will just have to be handled by Alice, Rose and mom." Edward said firmly and I knew not to fight him on this one.

"Fine, but I want to know what's going on at all times, I want our day to be perfect."

"As long as you meet me at the altar, it can't get any more perfect than that, love." Edward said and then planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Edward's right dear, let us handle the last minute stuff, you should be relaxing. I can take care of all the decorations, Alice will make sure everyone's clothes are ready and Rose will do your hair and makeup, it will all work out, you'll see."

And somehow I knew it would, things always did.

00000000000000

"Bella stop fidgeting and sit still or I will never get through with your makeup." Rose said fussing at me.

Today is my wedding day and I am a big pregnant ball of nerves.

"I can't help it Rose I am so nervous and I never thought I would become someone's wife, let alone someone as wonderful as Edward. "

Rose came and stood in front of me, and then she turned me to face the mirror.

"Bella do you not see how beautiful you are, Edward is the lucky one here because you are a true prize for anyone." She said and bent down and planted a kiss on my cheek and then we both turned as we heard Alice come into my bedroom.

"Bella it's time to get dressed or you are going to be late to your own wedding."

Alice had made my wedding dress for me. It was white satin with a lace bodice covered with tiny white pearls. The dress was a swing style that stopped in the front right above my knees and the back had a long train covered in tiny white pearls and iridescent sequence.

Alice and Rose who were my maid and matron of honor, dresses were also satin with low drapes in the back and they were a color that I am very fond of, periwinkle. Emmett and jasper were both Edward's best men and their vest and ties matched the girl's dresses and Edward's vest and tie were white to match my dress.

The ceremony went pretty fast and the only parts I really focused on was saying "I do" and kissing my husband. The reception was small, just immediate family and a few close friends like Jake, Jessica, Garrett and his wife and before I knew it Edward was carrying me across the threshold of the penthouse suite at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel. I gasped as I looked around because I have never seen a hotel room of this size. There were two levels to this penthouse with marble pilasters and murals painted in suite which gave it an Italian aura.

"Edward, wow this is…incredible." I said as Edward got me to my feet. I don't know how he carried me without breaking his back; I wasn't exactly light these days.

"Look at this place it's huge…this is like a house and I can't believe there's a second level. How much did this cost us for the night?"

"Well we have it for three nights and the cost is not something that I want you worrying about. We will have a maid and butler for the next three days to cater to us and twenty four hour room service available for all your middle of the night cravings. I have also arranged for in room his and her massages and your masseuse specialize in "expectant mother massages" I heard she is one of the best."

"She? So I don't get to get a massage by a sexy man with a British accent?" I said in a teasing voice

"Not unless he has a death wish" he said looking me in the eyes intently.

I cocked my head to one side and raised one eyebrow before asking "So your masseuse is a male, right?"

His expression changed to one of pure panic and as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. I let him squirm while he searched for the right thing to say, though I really did not care at all that he would be getting a massage from a woman. It was still hilarious to watch him sweat. I folded my arms over my chest and stood there staring at him.

"Uh… Bella I… Well I guess I did not think of it in that way and if you prefer a male…"

"No, I don't Edward, but please don't assume anything about me, all you have to do is ask." I say cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think that one all the way through." He said looking chagrined and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"Edward I'm just kidding, lighten up it's our wedding night and I wouldn't want any other man rubbing on me especially while I am pregnant but you. Trust me, I will feel much more comfortable with a female masseuse."

"Really?"

"Yes Edward, really."

"Good because I don't think I could handle watching another male rub on you." He said pulling me from behind back to his chest while he rested he hands on my protruding belly and nuzzled his nose in my neck. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling and the warmth from being so close to Edward.

Every sense in me had been awakened just by his touch and pregnant or not I wanted him and I wanted him to have me completely. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my hands around his neck and as our lips found one another our tongues explored each other like never before. I could feel my desire growing and I could not help the moan that escaped my mouth. Edward kissed down my neck and slowly made his way down to my chest.

"I've waited a long time for this Mrs. Cullen." His voice was a mixture of desire, lust and love. Suddenly Edward swept me up into his arms bridal style again and carried me to the master bathroom. He put me on my feet once again and turned me so that my back was to his chest. As Edward kissed the back of my neck I could feel him slowly unzipping my wedding dress and after I pulled my arms out, I allowed the dress to fall to the floor and stepped out of it. Edward turned me around to face him and stood back to admire my "maternity" white lace bodice with garter belts and white sheer hosiery and I heard him moan as he pulled me back up against his chest.

"You look incredible."

"I look fat."

"No, pregnancy becomes you love and I have never been more attracted to you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

Edward kissed me again and this time it started out slow and grew more urgent with every passing second. He slowly lowered me onto the bed as he caressed my breast through my lacy get up. He then undid the garters from the hosiery and slid them off of each leg.

He placed opened mouth kisses on my toes, ankles, shins, knees, thighs and I squirmed as I felt the warmth from his breath on me. I was dripping with desire and ready to burst. He sat me up and unzipped the bodice and slowly removed it leaving me fully exposed to him.

He then stood up and looked down at me in what seemed like admiration.

"I don't think I have ever seen anything more perfect." He said as he began to undress himself.

I sat in awe and admired this flawless man in front of me and still wondered what had I done to deserve him and his love. This was my husband, he belonged to me, he gave his heart to me and as the thoughts pooled in my head my eyes filled with tears of joy. Edward looked at me and instantly became worried.

"Love, what's wrong? Why are you about to cry? We don't have to do this if you are not ready I understa…"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the bed next to me.

"No Edward, I want nothing more than this…I'm not sad, I'm just so happy and I just can't believe you are mine, I mean like really mine." I said cutting him off.

Edward smiled at me with that crooked grin that I loved so much and then he crawled over me until he positioned himself behind me. He then pulled me close and place kisses down my neck, shoulders and upper back. I turned my head to look at him and he captured my lips and our tongues danced together once again.

Edward pulled me impossibly closer and I could feel our flesh become one once again and I marveled in the feeling that being with him brought me. As we moved together falling deeper and deeper into each other, Edward continued to plant soft kisses on my shoulders as I moaned in ecstasy.

I could feel Edward go deeper and deeper as I continued to drip with desire and I could feel him pulsating with every stroke.

"Bella, I love you so much… my heart will always belong to only you." He said as his movements quickened and I knew he was close.

"I love you so much Edward." I said and then I came undone all around him and it was the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt. And I felt Edward let go and find his release, my own release intensified as we cried out each other's names and then we both collapsed against each other.

Edward rubbed soft circles on my belly and our babies had become quite active, no doubt from our love making session, kicking in every direction. I turned onto my back and we sat and watched their little hands and feet stretch making my stomach take on the weirdest shapes. Edward would place his hand over whatever spot would rise up and we both laughed at how active they had become.

"I think you disturbed their sleep Mr. Cullen."

"Me? I didn't hear you complain or ask me to stop Mrs. Cullen." He said planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"No, and you never will." I said biting his bottom lip.

"Come on let's get cleaned up and get some dinner." Edward said helping me up and off the bed. He started the shower for us and as I stepped in under the hot water I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way the water massaged my skin.

Edward got in the shower with me and lathered up a towel with my favorite vanilla body wash and began to bathe me. I leaned back into him as he used the soft cloth to wash my neck, shoulders, breast and finally my belly. I have never been so pampered by anyone and this was something I definitely could get use to.

Edward washed every inch of me twice and then washed my hair and as I rinsed the last of the shampoo out, I felt a weird tugging feeling in my abdominal area. I ignored it and stepped out of the shower into the towel Edward was holding open for me. As he wrapped the soft towel around my midsection, I felt it again, but this time it was more of a squeeze and a warm liquid ran down my legs.

"Edward something's wrong, I think I just peed on myself, but I did not feel like I had to use the bathroom."

Just then I felt the squeeze again, but this one was more painful.

"Arrgghh, oh wow… that hurts!" I said grabbing the bottom of my belly."

"Bella I need to get you over to the bed so I can check you, I think your water bag may have broken."

"My water bag? What do you mean? What does that mean Edward?" I said panicking.

"It means you may be in labor Bella and if so we need to get to the hospital quick."

"But it's too early Edward; this is not supposed to happen for at least another three weeks."

"I know love, but with multiple births these things sometimes happen. Please calm down and let me check you."

I tried to remember my breathing exercises Edward had taught me and did my best to relax as I lay back on the bed and allowed my husband to check me.

"Okay Bella stay calm, but your water bag did break and you are in labor love. Do you think you can Imake it down to the hotel lobby and we can get a taxi? If not I will call an ambulance for you."

"I can make if we hurry." I said trying my best to be brave.

Edward quickly dressed me and we made it to the lobby. The doorman put us in a taxi in record time and we were off to the hospital. Once at the emergency entrance, Edward went to get me a wheel chair and wheeled me into the emergency room.

"Dr. Cullen, is it time?" one of the nurses asked Edward.

"Yes, I believe it is." I heard Edward answer.

Before I knew it, it seemed like a hundred people were surrounding me. I was moved from the wheelchair to a bed and then I was being pushed into another room. A doctor came in that I have never seen before and greeted Edward.

"Dr. Cullen, how are you this evening?"

"I am good Dr. Brown and you?"

"Fantastic. I am going to check to see how far dilated Mrs. Cullen is and then page her doctor."

"Sounds good" Edward said as he came to stand beside me.

By this time the pain is much more intense and I am ready to punch someone.

"Edward, it hurts get me something for the pain please."

"I will love the doctor just needs to check you first, be patient."

Be patient! Does he have any idea how much pain I am in? What the hell does he mean be patient!

"I am being patient; now get me some damn pain medicine!"

Edward ran his hand through his hair nervously and Dr. Brown looked at him and chuckled.

"Mrs. Cullen I'll order you an epidural right away for the pain; You have only dilated five centimeters."

"Thank you" I said feeling terrible for my outburst. "Edward I am so sorry for yelling at you."

"No worries love, I understand and I am use to it, I am a doctor after all and patients that are in pain yell all the time. And the fact that I am in love with you helps." He said giving me that lopsided grin that I love.

"Arrrggghhh…. Edward this pain is unbearable."

"Just a few more minutes and you will not be in anymore pain, I promise."

Just then the anesthesiologist came in and administered the epidural and in a matter of minutes all pain left and I was comfortable and able to rest. I fell into a slumber from being so exhausted dreaming of three perfect little beings that would soon take over our home, lives, thoughts and hearts.

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am working on the next one. We are almost at the end maybe 2-3 more chapters and then the epilogue. To those who took the time to review, I cannot thank you enough and tell you how happy that made me. I was worried that I should not continue this story because of my lack of reviews, but to my loyal readers, thank you so much for your continued support. Also I want to thank those who sign up for story and author alerts and I want to encourage you guys to leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 30**

**A New Beginning**

**EPOV**

As I stood outside the nursery with tears in my eyes, I just couldn't believe how perfect my babies were. I watched my beautiful wife give birth to our two sons and one fussy daughter and it was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed.

First Edward Jr. at 5lbs 1oz, then seven minutes later Ethan at 4lbs 3oz, and finally twenty nine minutes later Bianca at 4lbs 1oz, who came out demanding attention from the very beginning and I knew she would always have mine. I watched as she restlessly waved her tiny arms and hands in the air fussing and I was shocked that she was even able to get her arms free from the swaddle the nurse had put her in. meanwhile her two brothers slept peacefully.

"I'm going to take her to your wife so she can feed her." One of the nurses from the nursery said walking up to the viewing window beside me.

"Good idea, because she doesn't look like she is going to be going to sleep anytime soon." I said chuckling. I watched as the nurse carried her out of the nursery and she gently placed her in my arms.

"On second thought, why don't you take her to your wife for her first feeding Dr. Cullen?"

As soon as Bianca was in my arms she quieted down and just stared back at me and I could feel myself getting choked up. As I walked towards Bella's room I watched my daughter in awe as she uncontrollably moved her tiny arms around.

As I entered Bella's room expecting her to still be asleep, I was greeted by the most stunning brown eyes I have ever seen. The dark circles under her eyes let me know she needed plenty more rest in the coming days and weeks, but she still was as stunning as ever.

"Guess who's hungry?" I said walking over and placing Bianca in Bella's arms, but not before planting a kiss on her tiny forehead followed by one on Bella's forehead and then I took a seat next to her bedside.

Breastfeeding came natural for Bella after one of her nurses showed her the proper way to latch the babies on and we had agreed no formula for at least the first six months, if we could manage it without Bella getting overwhelmed. We would express her milk daily into bottles so that I could help her during feedings.

"Why didn't they bring Edward Jr. and Ethan to me to be fed." Bella asked looking a little alarmed.

"Because unlike that fussy one, they were sleeping; I'll go check on them now to see if they are awake." I said as I stood to leave giving Bella another kiss on the forehead.

As I walked back to the nursery to check on my sons, hmm I like the sound of that "my sons", I thought about how much my life had changed in less than a year. From being in an unfulfilling relationship to meeting a new friend to falling in love to getting married and now finally having a family of my own. I became choked up just thinking about it and as I stood outside the nursery watching my sons sleep, I thanked the heavens for all my blessings.

OOOO00000OOOO

After three days in the hospital, I was finally able to bring my family home. My mom, Alice and Rose were all in town to help out, since I would be returning to work by the end of the week.

There were three bassinets set up in our bedroom, while they allowed the paint to dry in our two guest rooms that have now been converted into nurseries. Mom arranged for all the existing bedroom furniture to be moved to storage and the three of them spent the last three days painting the two rooms in the colors of Bella's choice, purple, lavender and cream for Bianca's room and brown, tan and cream for Edward Jr. and Ethan's room.

Bella picked out white wooden furniture for Bianca and oak wood furniture for the boys. Alice and mom also picked up the bedding she had picked out and were planning a baby shower for the following month since Bella gave birth to the triplets almost a month before scheduled. For the first week they would sleep in the room with Bella and me to allow the paint to dry and the rooms to air out from any fumes. The babies' furniture would be delivered tomorrow and set up by the four of us in the next two days while Bella relaxed and recoups.

The first few nights were rough with Ethan and Bianca being awake at night and sleeping during the day and Edward Jr. on an opposite schedule. My Bella was exhausted from the feeding schedules, even with me helping. Alice and Rose went back home after the first week, but my mom would be with us for the next three weeks, which was a life saver because it allow Bella and I time to get rest. Our house keeper Samantha helped out a lot also with the cooking, cleaning and all the extra laundry, I could only pray when we move into the house in Seattle that we find another housekeeper as good as she is.

Bella's nurse still came everyday to administer her meds and check her vitals, but it was no longer necessary for her to help Bella shower and get dressed because nowadays, Bella was much stronger than she had been in a long time. The true test would be next week when she goes for her PET scan to see if the chemo and meds have worked.

OOOO00000OOOO

After three months Bella and I had a routine down that worked pretty well for us and the triplets were sleeping pretty regularly now. My mother visited us often to help out and occasionally Rose and Alice would make the trip also.

Bella last PET scan results showed that her cancer was indeed in remission and she could not look any healthier than she does now. She and I have a regular morning exercise routine where we jog for thirty minutes at 8am right after the babies morning feeding and then we workout together back at the apartment for another thirty minutes and I stretch her out afterwards to keep her from getting muscle cramps.

Sam gets to the house every morning at 7:45 and leaves after she has prepared dinner at 5pm. Since my schedule at the hospital is the 3-11pm shift, we hired a part-time nanny who works from 5pm to midnight to help Bella until I get home and for those nights when I have to work overtime, Jessica has been a life saver for us staying at the house with Bella and sleeping over on the sofa sleeper in our living room. Mom still comes into town at least one week out of every month and Alice is there a lot too. I am grateful that there are very few times when it's just me and Bella and the babies, we get a lot of help.

OOOO00000OOOO

Last month was the grand opening of Bella's bookstore/ tutoring service and all of our family came into town to celebrate. The triplets had just made six months and were crawling all over the place. Bianca and Ethan both have my green eyes and crazy bronze hair while Edward, Jr. looks just like his mother with brown hair and brown eyes. We have officially moved into our house in Seattle, but decided to keep our apartment here in Manhattan for whenever we come into New York for business. Jessica, who has her degree in Business Management, is the General Manager for Swan's Books and Bella also hired a part-time librarian, a receptionist and three college students to tutor kids after school. We visit the store at least once a month.

Bella's cancer is still in remission and she just had another PET scan which came back all clear. She gets more and more beautiful everyday and I still can't figure out how I got this lucky to when her heart.

After a twelve hour shift at The University of Washington Medical Center, I quietly entered our bedroom to find my wife lying horizontally across our King size bed with Bianca on her chest and Edward, Jr. and Ethan both on our pillows at the top of the bed. I could tell this was an exhausting night for her and that our children had not given her a moments rest.

I took the boys into their room one at a time and placed them in their cribs and then I went back for Bianca, who woke up as soon as I removed her from her mother's chest.

"Hey baby, how's daddy's little princess", I said as I walked out of our bedroom and into the kitchen to heat her up a bottle. She made cooing sounds while trying to fully wake and kept rubbing her face with the back of her hand while lying her head on my shoulder.

"Are you hungry angel? Daddy has something good for you." I said kissing the top of her head while taking her bottle out of the warmer. As I began to feed her I walked over to the stereo and pressed play for the Debussy CD. I slowly swayed back and forth as Clair de Lune played softly through the speakers and by the time Bianca's bottle was almost empty she had fallen back to sleep. As I removed the bottle from her small mouth, I placed a light kiss on her forehead, quickly burped her and carried her to her room. I then made sure the baby monitors were in their rooms as well as ours.

As I entered our bedroom I walked over and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead and then her cheeks causing her to stir and finally wake up.

"You're home, what time is it?" she asked looking up at me.

"4 am" I said as I sat down next to her on the bed. "You look exhausted, I'm sorry I had to work over so late."

"It's your job, no apologies needed, but yes they wore me out tonight, they were so busy." She said while yawning. "How was work?"

"Long, very long" I try not to bring work home with me and so I rarely fill Bella in on the details of my day.

I bend down and plant a kiss on her lips and before I know it Bella is straddling me and placing kisses down my neck.

"Someone missed me" I said chuckling

"I always miss you she said bringing her lips back to mine. As we continued to kiss Bella reached down to unbutton and unzip my pants. She then reached into my boxers and took all of me into her hand and began to gently stroke me.

I moaned into her mouth reveling in the feeling from her warm hand.

"Ah, Bella that feels so good baby" I said as I reached under her night shirt and began to massage one of her breast while keeping my other hand firmly on her ass.

"I wanna taste you Edward… all of you" she said while continuing to stroke me faster and with more pressure.

"Bella… fuck…what are you doing to me, shit"

And before I knew it, in one fluent movement, my wife was on her knees taking all of me into her mouth and giving me the most incredible blowjob known to man. I looked down at this gorgeous woman and watch myself disappear into her warm, wet mouth over and over again and as I tangled my hands in her long beautiful brown locks, I could have sworn I heard the heavens singing and fireworks going off somewhere near us, because this had to be a taste of heaven I was getting.

Bella continued to suck, hollowing out her cheeks while using her tongue to massage the tip as she took me in over and over again, deeper and deeper until I would almost completely disappear.

"Bella… baby… I love you…sooo much!"

Bella started sucking hard and faster while using her hand to stroke me and then I felt it building, my release was coming.

"Bella…ah…ah baby…I'm going to come!"

Bella moaned in acknowledgement while continuing to stroke and suck every inch of me she could fit into her warm mouth faster, harder, deeper and then I exploded.

"Ahhhh yes….Bellaaa…baby yes" I cried out as I pulsated and drained into my beautiful wife's mouth and she drank every bit of me in while moaning along with me. When she finally released me from the warmth of her mouth, she placed a tender kiss on the tip of me and then climbed onto my lap and lowered herself onto me, slowly allowing me to part her lips and enter into her.

"I'm so glad you're home baby" she said as she began to move up and down on me and I could feel how wet she was for me and her walls were so tight, just the way I like it. "Ahhh, Edward … you feel so good…fuck baby…more Edward."

I grabbed her petite waist and begin to move her up and down on me and as we found our rhythm I could feel her getting close to her own release. Throwing her head back while holding onto my shoulders Bella cried out in ecstasy.

"Edward… I love you baby… I love you so much."

"I love you to Bella… fuck… I love you! Come for me baby."

"Ohhh, Edward that's it baby…right there…that's it ….ahhh… fuck me Edward… yes"

"Is that it baby" I say while using my thumb to massage her clit which puts her over and I feel her walls squeeze me as her orgasm takes over her. "That's it baby, come for me"

"Edward…Edward…ohhh Edward… shit I love you baby" she says as she collapses against my shoulder burying her face in my neck.

We sit and hold each other, panting for breaths, chests heaving, neither wanting to move or let go.

After we had caught our breaths, I pulled back to look at my beautiful wife and placed some strands of hair behind her ear that were sticking to her face. She had a light sheen from the perspiration which made her glow; she was fucking perfect in every sense of the word.

"Well, that was a nice welcome home, maybe I should do overtime more often." I teased while lifting her up and placing her on the bed so I could remove my clothes that I was still wearing.

"Maybe you should" she teased right back.

After undressing I crawled into our bed with Bella and she lay on my chest while I played in her hair. She was unusually quiet, especially after the love making session we just had, and I wondered what was on her mind.

"Everything alright love?" I asked still playing in her hair and kissing the top of her head softly.

"Yes, everything's perfect, I just need to tell you something and I don't know if it will be good or bad for you."

"Does it involve our family, as in me and you and our children?"

"Yes, it does"

"Alright, are all the kids okay?" I said taking a deep breath.

"Yes the kids are fine Edward."

"Are _you_ okay, Bella? I asked a little nervous of her answer.

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine too."

"Well, if you and the kids are okay and nothing is wrong, everything else I can deal with love. So tell me what's wrong so I can take care of it for you."

"Oh, I think you've taken care of enough already Mr. Cullen"

"Oh yeah? And what is that suppose to mean, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Edward… I'm pregnant.

"What!"

**A/N: Sooo sorry guys for making you wait so long for an update! Please read and please review. I have a lot going on with my four children for the holidays and have been quite busy, but I hope to get another chapter up by next week. Again please leave me your thoughts, thanks.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 31**

**Little Surprises**

**BPOV**

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting." I said a little caught off guard by Edward raising his voice.

"Bella… what do you mean you're pregnant, haven't you been taking your pills?"

"Yes I am, but… I may have missed a few dosages when we were traveling back and forth to New York during the move, and getting settled in and me trying to handle the kids while you were at work….Edward it's just been a lot. We haven't found another housekeeper or nanny yet, Esme, Rose and Alice can only come to Seattle when their schedules allow them to and you're _never_ here!"

"Bella you knew my work schedule would be hectic, so don't throw that in my face like this is something new and you said you could handle it. It's called multi tasking Bella!"

"Well yeah, I could handle it when I had some help Edward! You try sitting at home with three babies who are moving from the time they wake up to the time they go back to sleep, they're never on the same damn schedule, I am still breastfeeding all three of them because _you _don't want them on formula, although the agreement was for six months and I _never_ said I could handle shit here without help!" I yelled feeling the tears coming.

"Is that what this is about, you not wanting to breastfeed anymore? Fine Bella we will put the babies on formula, you happy now?! And for the record, I do help with their feedings; I'm sorry I can't breastfeed Bella!"

"No I'm not happy, I'm miserable and you are an inconsiderate jerk! I am only one fucking person and I can't do it all Edward. I wake up at the crack of dawn so that I can feed Bianca and Ethan, an hour or so later Edward, Jr. is up and I have to feed him while keeping the other two content, I wash clothes every day, I do the dishes, I make sure the bills are paid on time, I crawl around on the floor all day chasing the children from one room to the next because that's what eight month old babies do all day, I prepare food for them and try to feed them all at the same time. One eats while the other throws food and the other plays in his or her hair which now means they all need baths! I change more shitty diapers than you would care to imagine, I have to wait until at least two of them are sleep and one is in their swing before I can run and take a five minute shower to freshen up and we are only half way through the day! Now I have to prepare their lunch and start preparing dinner for when you get home, oh and who the fuck do you think keeps this house clean and washes you clothes?! Cause there ain't no magic fairies flying around this bitch! On top of everything I just told you, I still have to find time to keep my husband content and you want to know how I forgot to take a few pills, fucking figure it out Edward!" I said yelling and with my chest heaving.

"Bella…I didn't realize…"

"You never do Edward, because in your head everything's just fine! Your bills are paid, your house is clean, your clothes are washed, your meals are cooked and your children are well taken care of, life is grand, right Edward?! Just get out Edward!" and with that I sent him to sleep on the couch and just when I was getting ready to lay my head on my pillow to try and get rid of my now migraine headache, Edward, Jr. starting wailing. With tears in my eyes and shaky hands I reached for my son and took him in our bedroom to feed him. Edward stood in the doorway watching not saying anything at first until I finally looked up at him.

"What do you want Edward?" I said in an exasperated tone.

He didn't say anything, he just quietly walked away and I felt like my world was shattering. I fed junior while continuing to sob to myself. Luckily he went right back to sleep after his feeding and I was able to lie down to get some rest.

I woke up the next day to complete silence and the sun was shining bright which meant I'd over slept. In a panic I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the children's rooms first Bianca's and then the boys', but they were not there. I walked to the living room, to the family room, in the kitchen and finally to Edward's office, but they were nowhere to be found and neither was Edward. I went back into the Kitchen to call Edward's cell and that's when I saw the note.

_**Bella, I have the children so please stop panicking. Breakfast is in the microwave and I made a pot of coffee (only decaf for you for the next nine months.) Please take your vitamins and drink some orange juice, but most importantly please relax. I put your scented candles and your iPod in the bathroom and I hope a nice, long hot bath will start the day off right for you. I love you more than words could say and I will be home soon…Edward.**_

I smiled as I read the note and then I thought about how emotional I had become the night before and how I unloaded on my husband. I really did have a good husband, bone headed sometimes, but none the less good. I would need to apologize, but for now I am taking full advantage of having some _**me**_ time.

OOOO00000OOOO

After soaking in our Jacuzzi bath until the water started to get cold, I got out and put on the most comfortable thing I could find, a pair of grey sweats and one of Edward's Mariners sweatshirts. It was now mid October and though the sun was out, it was a bit chilly outside. I fixed myself a cup of tea, grabbed a couple of shortbread cookies and went to sit in the family room. I flipped through the channels, but nothing interesting caught my attention. Next I tried reading, but I couldn't really focus, so I put on some music and relaxed on the couch while sipping my tea. After finishing my tea I lay my head back closed my eyes and enjoyed the jazz tunes of John Coltrane.

"Wake up love" I heard the velvety voice of my husband right next to my ear and as I opened my eyes and he came into focus, I couldn't help but smile, because I missed him.

"I didn't hear you come in." I said sitting up and that's when I noticed the sun was setting. "What time is it?" I asked as I stretched and yawn.

"Six o clock, did you rest well?" he said smirking.

"Six o clock, how did I sleep for five hours without waking up?"

"Apparently you were very tired and needed the rest." He said coming to sit next to me on the couch. There was an awkward silence the fell between us and I searched for something to say and then we both spoke at the same time.

"Bella I am so sorry for…"

"Edward look, I shouldn't have…"

"You can go first" Edward said being the gentleman he is.

"I want to apologize for last night, you didn't deserve that. Yes things have been rough and a bit overwhelming at times, but I know you are a great husband and father."

"Bella, I just wish you would have said something, I'm a first time parent also and while I do have an idea of what your day is like, I never imagined it was taking this kind of toll on you. I am so sorry that I'd become so consumed with work that I did not take the time to see that my wife needed some help. I never meant to neglect you or the kids."

"I know Edward and you didn't neglect us… I just need a hand around here. This is a big house unlike our apartment in New York and cleaning it can take up a half of day alone. Wait, where are the kids Edward?"

He chuckled before answering me causing me to raise a brow at him.

"Mom and dad have them for the weekend and Alice and Jasper are staying the weekend at their house also. I just threw all of them about six or seven outfits, three packs of diapers and wipes, the rest of the breast milk we had left in the fridge and some bags from the freezer, a bunch of their food and snacks, baby wash, lotion, powder, shampoo, teething rings and a few toys into a luggage bag and loaded all three of their walkers into the back of the truck and left."

I stared in disbelief that he did all this by himself.

"You woke all of them up, washed them up, got them dressed and fed them without me hearing, how? And how did you get all three of them in the truck by yourself?"

"Well, I didn't really go through that routine exactly. I woke up the boys first changed their diapers and fed them a hefty portion of their oatmeal cereal and a bottle of milk each and since Bianca was still asleep I got them dressed before waking her and doing the same routine with her while the boys played in the playpen. I then put her in her swing while I literally threw their stuff into a suitcase. I put their jackets on and took them out to the truck in the garage one by one while the garage door was still closed." He said looking very proud of himself.

"And how did you get them all the way to Forks by yourself? Edward that's a three and half hour drive at least." I said even more curious now.

"I put three empty bottles, the portable bottle warmer, a jar of baby vegetables and a jar of baby fruit for each of them, three of their spoons and plastic bibs in a separate bag in the car. I stopped two hours into the ride when Ethan started whining and changed all three of their diapers and fed Ethan and Bianca while they sat in the car seats, Edward, Jr. never woke up until we were at my parents house, so mom took him and fed him as soon as we arrived and she and Alice will give them baths tonight."

"You are incredible, you know that? I can't believe you got up and did all this." I said still in awe.

"I just wanted you to have some time to rest and I wanted us to have some alone time to talk and get some things straightened out. I love you and this family more than anything in this world and I don't ever want to take that for granted."

"I love you too, and I promise I won't try to do everything on my own anymore, I've just been so exhausted lately."

"Speaking of exhausted, when did you find out you were pregnant?" he said raising an eyebrow at me now.

"Last week when Esme was here, I went grocery shopping and while I was out, I bought a couple of test because my period was late and I noticed my nipples have been sore. I took one last week and another one two days ago, both positive. Edward, I know this may be bad timing and we didn't plan for more kids right now, but I honestly thought you would be happy"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before looking up at me and answering.

"Bella, please don't misunderstand me." He said grabbing my hand between his two hands. "I do want more babies with you and I am happy, I just don't know how we will swing this. In nine months we will have three 18 month olds and a newborn baby and you think you are busy now? So with that being said, I've taken a few days off next week and Esme will be coming to stay with us during the week and she will go home on the weekends until my residency ends, that is if you don't mind her being here. I am done with my residency in two months and my dad suggested the possibility of coming to work with him at Forks Hospital. I wanted to discuss this with you as a possible option, but of course we would need to move closer to Forks, at least Port Angeles, but we would be a hell of a lot closer to family and we would get the help and support we need."

"Are you kidding me, I would love to have Esme here during the week with me to help out and she is great company also. I am always sad when she has to leave and go back home, but what about Carlisle, is he ok with this?"

"He said he will be fine, he has Alice to cook for him and since he joined that research team, his hours have increased at the hospital and besides it's only for eight weeks. Sooo, I did a lot of thinking today while I was driving and I decided after I finish my residency I am going to take a one year sabbatical to spend with you and the kids and during that time we can decide what is best for our family, as far as living arrangements and where I should work. I mean it's not like we need the money, we'll be just fine."

"I love you so much" I said grabbing his face and smashing my lips to his.

"I love you too" he said chuckling while kissing me back.

Edward pulled away and just stared at me intently

"So, another baby huh?" he said giving me that gorgeous crooked grin.

"Yep, round two."

"Well technically, round four." He said and we both laughed.

**A/N: Okay here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. And for those reading my story that don't like or agree with the storyline, remember continuing to read is a CHOICE, so please don't leave nasty reviews. With that being said, I should post another chap by next week and I am pretty sure it will be an epilogue, have a great weekend.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 32**

**Finally, Real Happiness**

**BPOV**

_**One Year Later**_

"Hey there mommy's beautiful little princess, what's all the fussing for, huh?"

You guessed it, another girl and just like her sister she's a hell raiser demanding all the attention these days. As I sat down on the couch in the bridal suite at St. Anne Parish to breastfeed our newest addition to the Cullen family, Demi Cullen, I looked around and thought about how much my life had changed over the past two and a half years and my eyes welled up with tears.

Today is Alice and Jasper's wedding day and I am giving our little one a feeding before Edward and I have to walk down the aisle. I am Alice's Matron of honor and Edward is one of Jasper's groomsmen. Rose, who is now eight months pregnant with their first girl, refused to walk down the aisle and of course Emmett is the Best Man and Angela is her bridesmaid.

Edward and I have just moved into our new home in Forks and he took the position at Forks hospital that Carlisle offered in the pediatrics department. Our home in Seattle is still on the market and we are hoping to get it sold soon, but this market hasn't been the best. We still have our condo in New York so when we are in town for the bookstore we can have some where to stay and relax for a few days if we want. Our new home is not as big as our home in Seattle square footage wise but it has four beds rooms and two baths, and a cozy family room. The living room and dining room are not as big, but we do have more space in our bedrooms.

Edward and I have learned to share the responsibility of having three toddlers and a newborn and how to take time for ourselves by allowing our family to help out. Esme and Carlisle have been great and very supportive with making sure as young parents we do not get overwhelmed.

"Love, it's almost time." Edward said bringing me out of my reverie.

"Okay, she should be just about done and then I can put my dress on."

"I'll send mom in to hold her while you get dress."

"Thanks sweetie"

I looked down to discover that during my reminiscing, Demi had fallen back to sleep without me noticing. There was a light knock on the door and in came my mother in law looking as beautiful as ever.

"There's my precious granddaughter, come to grandma darling" Esme said reaching out her arms for Demi. "And you my sweet daughter go get dress" she said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Esme I won't be long"

As I stood in the mirror and stepped into my dress, Edward's reflection appeared in the doorway and he was sporting that crooked grin that still caused my hormones to rage. He looked so sexy in his black tux as he slowly walked up behind me, sweeping my hair off my neck to one side and placing soft kisses on the back of my neck.

"Need a hand?" he asked as he zipped the back of my dress up for me before spinning me around in his arms and holding me by my waist close to him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today and how much I love you?"

"Why Mr. Cullen I do believe you have, but by all means please repeat yourself."

"Mrs. Cullen, you look simply ravishing in that dress, and anything else you put on for that matter." He said in a voice so seductive I could have had an orgasm right then and there.

Clearing my throat I stepped back blinking a few times to regain my composure.

"If you don't stop we are not going to make it down that aisle for Jasper and Alice." I said with a nervous chuckle. After all this time, he still caused me to blush like no other.

Placing another lingering kiss to my forehead, he swatted my behind before turning on his heels to leave the dressing room.

"See you on the dance floor gorgeous" he said giving me one of his signature winks.

"I'll be the one looking at you all dreamy eyed" I said laughing.

As I turned to look at myself in the mirror one last time, a wave of emotions hit me. I had lost a lot in the past almost three years but, I had also gained so much more. I watched my parents live on through me and through their grandchildren. I have an amazing husband and four adorable children, a beautiful home and a loving family. I couldn't ask for a better cousins than Emmett and his wife Rosalie, better in-laws that Carlisle and Esme and better friends than Jasper and Alice.

I quickly blinked back the tears forming in my eyes as to not mess up Rosalie's make up job or she would kill me.

"Bella, they're ready to start sweetheart." Esme said giving me a motherly smile.

During the ceremony Esme kept Demi with her while Carlisle and Rosalie kept Edward, Jr., Ethan and Bianca sitting between them. To my surprise, Edward Jr. was the only one to stay awake during the ceremony.

OOOO0000OOOO

The reception was full of music, laughter and lots of alcohol that flowed all night, but luckily no one got out of hand.

"A penny for your thoughts beautiful" Edward said leaning forward and whispering in my ear sending shivers all through me.

"I was just remembering when this was us celebrating our wedding vows and dancing around in total bliss, except I was nowhere near as graceful as Alice with me being seven months pregnant with the triplets." I said chuckling.

"You were heartbreakingly gorgeous that night and I can remember thinking to myself, how did I get so lucky to get you to fall in love with me." Edward said running his nose against my cheek.

"Are you trying to get lucky tonight Mr. Cullen?" I said turning and giving him a small smile.

"I'm lucky any night that I can call you mine." he said kissing me behind my ear which drove me nuts. "Want to get out of here for a while?"

I quickly scanned the reception hall looking for my four precious children. Demi was fast asleep in her car seat next to Jessica and Jake, which as a new born that's what she did a lot. Carlisle was bouncing Bianca on his knee as she squealed in delight and Esme and Emmett had Tyler, Cody, Ethan and Edward, Jr. on the dance floor with a few other kids dancing around the bride and groom. Alice and Jasper looked so happy and carefree.

"Yeah, let's go for a walk" I said smiling at him.

It was a clear fall night with a light breeze, which is rare in Forks in October and we walked outside to the gazebo that sat next to a beautiful garden outside the reception hall.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked removing his jacket and throwing it around my shoulders.

"Just a little" I said sitting down on the bench in the gazebo.

"It's a beautiful night; I wish it was always like this in Forks."

"Tell me about it, nights like this make me miss New York and Central Park." I said gazing up at the sky.

"If you could, would you move back there?" He said looking at me intently.

"Only once the kids were much older and on set school schedules, but I would miss the family."

"We could always go back once Demi starts first grade." He said scooting closer and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest.

"I wouldn't want to keep making you relocate your job and Carlisle and Esme would be devastated if we took their grandchildren so far away from them."

"Yeah, I think you're right they have grown quite attached to them."

"Plus once the kids are all in school, I've thought about starting up my tutoring service again part-time and maybe volunteering at the local grammar school a couple of days a week."

"That sounds great, how long have you mulled that one over?"

"For a couple of weeks now, it's just a thought, but I think I would really enjoy it"

"I do too, hey how do you feel about a weekend away just you, me and the kids. I've been working so much lately I barely see you guys and when I do it's to kiss you all goodnight. I found a place in Port Angeles that caters to family entertainment for all ages and they even have a gigantic playroom for toddlers where they can build with blocks, climb, jump and run and everything is padded for safety. I think the triplets would have a ball and we can have some family bonding time."

"I think that's wonderful Edward, when can we go?' I said sounding like a kid myself.

"I'm off next weekend and I thought we could go then."

"Okay, I can't wait, thank you Edward." I said turning around to kiss him and as I pressed my lips to his he deepened the kiss causing me to moan into his mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me onto his lap, with one hand on my lower back and the other resting on my thigh. As our tongues continued to dance around each other, Edward slowly lifted my dress and then I felt the warmth of his fingers on my inner thigh. He continued to rub soothing circles on my skin as his hand traveled higher and I could feel how wet my pretty lacy panties were.

I gasped as he reached my center and began to massage my clit through my underwear.

"Edward, I love so much" I said throwing my head back trying my best not to scream out loud.

"I love you too Bella, so damn much and fuck you're gorgeous baby."

He continued to rub my clit with his thumb while placing wet kisses down my neck and used his index and middle fingers to slide my underwear to the side before sinking those same two fingers into my soaked pussy.

"Fuck baby you are so wet for me, do you like how I'm making you feel?"

"Yesss…Ed…Edwarrrdd…yeeesssss… I love it!" I said as he added another finger and curled them up hitting that perfect spot that started me to coming undone.

"I feel how tight you are getting baby, let go for me love, come for me. I want to see you fall apart for me."

He whispered nibbling on my earlobe and thrusting his fingers in and out harder and faster and after one more thrust, I lost myself and cried out in pure ecstasy, while Edward gently brought me down. And when he removed his three fingers from inside me and placed them in his mouth I thought I would have another orgasm just from watching him.

"God you don't know how good you taste, I want more." He said gently kissing my lips. "Are you okay love?" he asked rubbing my back as I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, I'm better than okay Edward, you make me so happy and sometimes the joy is just so overwhelming." I said as a solitaire tear rolled down my cheek.

"Shhh, I like making you happy and you make me just as happy, you know that right?" he asked tilting my chin up to look in my eyes and I nodded grinning like the fool I was for my husband.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more and we better get back inside to our children before they send out a search team." He said kissing my forehead.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful with a lot of drunk offbeat dancing. Edward and I finally headed home with the kids around midnight thanking God that the car ride had put the triplets to sleep, but Demi was wide awake as I took her into her and Bianca's room and placed her on the changing table to change her diaper.

"Hey there baby girl, let's get this wet diaper off of you." Being only three months old, she lay there moving her arms involuntarily and looking at her own hand in front of her face trying to figure out what it was and where it came from.

After changing her I went to our room and sat in the rocking chair to feed her, but Edward walked in with a bottle of my breast milk that he had already prepared after getting the boys in bed.

"I'll feed her you go lay down and relax and I'll be over there to rub your feet in a little while." He said taking her from me and sitting down in the rocker.

"Thank you Edward, I really want to take a quick shower before I lay down, I'll be right out.

When I returned from my shower Edward was lying on the bed bare chest with nothing but pajama bottoms on. After getting one of his t-shirts out of my top drawer, I went and lay right beside him and as promised he scooted to the foot of the bed and placed one of my feet in his lap and began to message it.

"Mmmm…that feels so good Edward."

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked as he worked his magic from my ankle to my toes and back up again.

"Yes I did and I am so happy for Jasper and Alice, they are good for each other; don't you think?"

"Anyone who can tolerate my sister this long and still have his sanity is special in my book." He said and we both laughed.

"I guess you have a point there." I said nodding my head

"I want to talk to you about something and hear me out before you make a decision, okay?"

"Okay" I said slowly cocking my head to the side "what is it?"

"First of all, Bella, I could not have asked for a better wife and mother for our kids, thank you for loving us the way you do. You are so nurturing and you take such good care of all of us and I truly appreciate you."

He paused and let out a nervous chuckle before running a hand through his hair.

"Just say it Edward, I promise I'll hear you out before responding."

"Well I know you love being home with the kids, but I also know you miss tutoring and teaching. Sooo…what do you think about putting the triplets in daycare for just a half day to start and if all goes well after a while we can consider fulltime."

"Oh…I don't know if I am ready to be away from them and leave them in the care of complete strangers Edward. I mean what if they don't like it and they cry the whole time they are there and what if…"

Edward cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"What if they do just fine? And what if you finally get to do some things for you that you enjoy, huh? Listen Bella you are amazing, but I know you have goals and dreams to and there is no reason you should put those on hold. You can have both and between you, me and the grandparents we can definitely make sure we have coverage at all times. Remember it's just for a few hours a day starting out and if you think it's not working out, tell me and we will pulled them out and keep them at home, but at least give it a try love, for me."

I studied him for a few minutes before answering, because he really did have a valid point. I _did _want to start tutoring and helping teach again.

"Alright Edward, I'll try it but if I think my babies are unhappy they stay home no questions asked."

"Yes love no questions asked."

Edward continued to massage my feet until I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay but with sports and the holidays having four children takes up a lot of your schedule. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next will definitely be the epilogue. As always thank you so much to those who signed up for alerts and those who left reviews, I am truly grateful! Please read and review, review, review! I need to hear from everyone who is reading this story. Hope you all had a good holiday season and I wish everyone much success in the New Year!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine.

**Chapter 33**

**The Best things in life are…Free**

**EPOV**

"Hurry Edward before it snaps the picture!"Bella said as I rushed to sit down with my family on the couch.

Edward, Jr. and Ethan were standing tall behind the couch just like their father and Bianca and Demi were sitting on the couch with Bella and I in the middle of them, as I held our six year old daughter Renesmee Carlie, named after all four of her grandparents Renee, Esme, Carlisle & Charlie, on my lap.

Yes, crazy as it may sound, we had another child and she had all of us wrapped around her little finger, especially her two older brothers.

"Smile guys" I said right before the flash went off.

Grabbing the digital camera off the mantle, I looked at the picture of my family and my chest swelled with pride.

The triplets were now thirteen years old and graduating from eighth grade in a couple of months, Demi was in seventh grade right behind them and our little Nessie, Bella's nick name not mine, was getting ready to finish first grade.

"Let me see honey, how did it come out?" Bella asked walking over to the fireplace where I was standing.

"Oh, it's perfect Edward, your mom and dad is going to love this picture." Bella said reaching up and kissing my cheek.

We were taking this family photo as part of my parent's anniversary gift which was next month in May right before the triplet's graduation in June. Along with the family photo, Bella and I helped pay for a third of a fourteen day European cruise that Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett pitched in on also.

They would depart from Southampton, England and visit Malaga, Spain; Provence (Toulon), France; Florence, Italy; Rome (Civitavecchia), Italy; Nice (Villefranche), France; Gibraltar, United Kingdom; Lisbon, and Portugal before returning home. This was just all of our way of telling them thank you for all their help and support over the years.

Alice and Jasper has two boys, Chandler and Chauncey ages eleven and nine, and an adorable little girl Chelsea age eight. Tyler and Cody, Rose and Emmett's sons, are now seventeen and twenty one with one coming out of high school and one out of college and their third son Evan is with Demi, finishing up seventh grade.

Yes the family had grown quite large and I have to admit, holidays are both fun and unpredictable at the Cullen's house, especially during the years when Jasper, Emmett and Rose's parents would join us. The kids were spoiled beyond reason and loved beyond words.

Oh don't get me wrong, there were disagreements, arguments, riffs and all the things that come with being in a big family, but we were close, we stuck together and we never forgot that family comes first no matter what. Carlisle and Esme made sure we stayed focused on that.

"Honey we have to get going", the love of my life said bringing me back to the present.

"Alright love, boys start carrying the luggage to the car please."

"Aww man why do we have to carry Bianca and Demi's suitcases, they're old enough to carry their own." Junior and Ethan complained.

"Because, it's the gentlemanly thing to do, now do as your father says." Bella said winking at our boys.

"Daddy, I don't need anyone to carry my luggage because mine rolls and I can just pull it." Renesmee said wrapping herself around my leg and looking up at me with the most beautiful green eyes that melted my heart every time I looked at her.

She was the only one to inherit my green eyes the other four took their mom's beautiful brown eyes. Demi and Renesmee got my bronze unruly hair, while the triplets had thick brown wavy hair like Bella. Our first four kids favored both me and Bella, but my little Renesmee was all me, a splitting image of my childhood pictures, with softer features and a lot more hair of course.

"I know baby, but if it's too heavy for you to pull I'll carry it for you." I said picking her up and nibbling at her neck causing her to squirm and giggle in my arms.

It was the first week of April and all the kids were on Spring Break for the next ten days including the weekends. Bella and I were taking them to Disney World for five of those days, after a pit stop in New York to take care of some business with Bella's book store which she now co- owned with Jessica. After five years of dating, Jake and Jessica finally tied the knot, but unfortunately Jessica was unable to conceive children of their own due to having to have her uterus removed for health reasons. However, they have a seven year old adopted son named Jason and they couldn't be happier.

"Alright guys in the truck now, we aren't the only family traveling for Spring Break and if we miss our flight you're all grounded." Bella said causing our children to put some pep in their steps.

"Mom can we go shopping when we get to New York?" Bianca asked giving Bella her best puppy dog eyes, but better her than me, because when it came to my girls, there's nothing they cannot get out of me.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" My witty wife replied not falling for the puppy eyes at all. "You don't have room in your closet for the clothes you have now and you want more? I am definitely going to have to start limiting your time with your aunt Alice, she has you fashion crazy!"

I chuckled as I watched my eldest daughter fold her arms over her chest and pout in the back seat of our truck.

Once we got through security, which by the way was pure hell with having to take off shoes and belts and empty all the contents of our pockets in which my beautiful baby girl had decided to fill hers with her small, colorful see through marbles that spilled and bounced around everywhere. The sight of me and the boys scrambling to catch and pick up as many as we could, probably could have won us the first place prize on America's Funniest Home Videos.

"Baby, why did you fill your pockets with marbles?" Bella asked Renesmee once we were seated at our terminal.

"Because I wanted to share some with Jason when we get to New York and I didn't know what colors he would like, so I brought all of them so he could pick." She said with tears in her eyes and then I broke, because I couldn't stand to see my baby girl cry.

"It's okay baby girl, just next time tell me or mommy and we can help you put them in something that will keep them from spilling out, okay?"

"Okay daddy, I'm sorry mommy." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It's okay baby." Bella said kissing her cheek.

"God, what a brat." Demi said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, that was you six years ago." Bella said playfully swatting her arm. The triplets all sat with headphones in their ears either bouncing their heads to music or playing games on their IPhones, kids and their technology, what would they ever do without it!

The flight to New York was long in which I slept through most of it, having just finished a twelve hour overnight shift at the hospital this morning so I had not been to sleep. We arrived in New York right after midnight and there was a hired driver waiting to take us to our apartment in Manhattan. The girls took one bedroom, the boys took the other and Bella and I of course took our old bedroom from when we lived here. We would only be in New York for two nights before flying to Orlando to finish off our family vacation.

OOOOooooooooOOOO

"Jessica, I've missed you so much." Bella said hugging her tight. They had become almost best friends over the past fourteen years and Bella would take one or two trips a year to New York with Alice for a ladies weekend getaway in which in turn Jake would come to Forks with us for some of those weekends to hang out bringing Jason with him to play with Renesmee.

Renesmee and Jason were best friends and though they lived on two different sides of the United States, they would talk by Skype three to four times a week using our home computers. They were adorable and inseparable when in each other's presence.

"I missed you too Bella, I'm so glad you are here and wait until I show you the remodeled tutoring center at the bookstore, the pictures I sent you did it no justice I'm sure and the students love it." She squealed out while holding Bella's hand while Jake and I gave each other a manly one arm hug. He then went over and gave Bella a hug lifting her off the ground and swinging her around.

"Bells, you're looking lovely as ever." He said lowering her back onto her feet and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Jake, how have you been I've missed you?" she said smiling.

"Good, real good." Jake replied

"Cullen, how's life back in Forks treating you?" he asked clapping me on the shoulder while we all took our seats at the restaurant for breakfast.

"Jake I can't complain my friend, my hours at work can get long sometimes especially if I have a surgery scheduled, but with a wife like Bella and these five wonderful kids, it's all worth it. How about you, I see the business and mechanics degrees are coming in handy with the new shop you've opened. We gotta swing by there so I can see it before we leave tomorrow." I said genuinely happy for him knowing owning his own auto repair shop has always been his dream. He was a natural when it came to repairing a vehicle no matter what kind, he could fix it.

"Sure, sure no problem, we'll go this evening." He said smiling.

Breakfast was filled with lots of conversation and laughter and afterwards we stopped at the bookstore to check out the remodeling job and new upgrades Bella and Jessica had decided to do. While Bella, Jessica and all the kids headed out for an afternoon of shopping, Jake and I headed over to his shop.

It was huge with a full waiting lounge with leather couches and two forty inch televisions, a coffee and tea station complete with condiments and cups, a playroom for smaller kids with a half door that locked so they could not just walk out and get lost. There were seven bays for fixing cars and he was fully staffed with mechanics, a receptionist/cashier and a playroom staff member that attended to the kids while their parents waited on their cars to get fixed. His office was luxurious to say the least and even had me thinking about upgrading my own office after sitting in one of his leather chairs that felt almost as good as my bed.

"Jake, man you've outdone yourself, this is top notch all the way."

"Thanks man, beer?" he asked opening a small fridge in his office.

"Definitely, thanks."

"So I heard Emmett's oldest son will be coming here for school this fall."

"Yes, and Tyler truly has his father's blood pumping through him and definitely finds his share of trouble, so we will need you to keep an eye on him so Rose won't have to fly up here to kill him." I said laughing.

"I will do my best to keep him out of trouble, because Rose is downright scary once you've pissed her off." Jake said chuckling and taking a sip from his beer.

We hung around his shop for another hour or so before heading back to my apartment with the rest of our family, where we ordered pizza and played a pretty hilarious game of charades girls against guys and needless to say the girls won.

OOOOooooooooOOOO

"Tonight was fun, I really enjoyed our family time." I said as I dried off from the shower.

"Yeah, it was and it was nice to see Jake and Jessica, they look truly happy and I am so glad Jake found someone he truly loves. How was the shop? I saw a brochure that Jessica showed me and it looks very nice."

"Nice is an understatement, it's downright luxurious and business seems to be good. I'm happy for Jake, he deserves it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well we've got an early flight to Orlando in the morning so we better get some sleep. Did you check in on Renesmee?" I asked before I lay down.

"Yes and she was already sleeping."

I climbed into bed, kissed Bella on the forehead and turned off the light to let sleep claim me, but my dear wife had other plans in mind as she slipped under the covers and pulled down my boxers. It did not take more than thirty seconds for my manly parts to wake up and stand at attention while she placed wet kisses on my inner thighs.

"Bella, what are you doing, I thought you were tired?" I asked and then I felt her warm tongue circle the tip of my rock hard cock licking off the pre-cum.

"Oh God Bella…fuck baby that feels so damn good." I said bucking my hips wanting to shove my entire cock down her throat while she teased me sucking only the tip.

She then slid her tongue down the backside of my throbbing cock and then gently paid special attention to each one of my balls while running her soft hand up and down my shaft.

"Tell me what you want" She whispered before sliding her tongue back up to the tip of my dick again while now cupping my balls in her warm hand.

"Dammit…baby…baby you know what I want…shit…I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

And then I felt the warmth of her mouth cover my entire cock as she sucked hard and fast circling her tongue around and hollowing out her cheeks creating a friction like nothing I ever felt before as she moaned around me to let me know how much she was enjoying this pleasure she was giving me.

I watched as the silhouette of my wife's head bobbed up and down and I felt myself hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. She continued to suck tightening her grip a little as she moved her soft hand up and down with her lips and I could feel my release building and after a few more pumps and me picturing her warm pouty lips around me, I found my release and bit my lip to keep from moaning too loud as she moaned and licked me clean. I fell back against my pillow, sated.

"I love you", she said as she climbed up to kiss my lips.

"Ah baby, I love you too, thank you." I said pulling her close to me and kissing the top of her head."

"I just wanted you to sleep well tonight." She said kissing my nose.

"Oh yeah and what about you? I want to make sure you sleep well too." I said lifting her shirt and taking one of her nipples into my mouth causing her to moan and arch her back scraping her nails across my scalp. I slid down and started placing kisses on her stomach before she stopped me.

"No baby, tonight was just for you, because I couldn't ask for a better husband than you, go to sleep honey."

I pulled her warm body as close to me as I could get her and fell into a blissful slumber, dreaming of the most beautiful girl in the world, _my_ Bella.


End file.
